Falling For The Enemy
by ChrisyLikesToEatMangoes
Summary: Fang Ravensmith moved away, Maximum Ride thought all her troubles fled away with him. That is, until he returns, looking better than ever, starting up the constant bickering and sarcastic comments again. But maybe, just maybe, Max has had enough.FAX,R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hey guys! I decided to create a new story, I hope you give it a try! IDNOMR!_

* * *

><p><em>You know you love me, I know you care<em>  
><em>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<em>  
><em>You are my love, you are my heart<em>  
><em>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<em>

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_  
><em>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<em>  
><em>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes<em>  
><em>My first love broke my heart for the first time<em>

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby, no<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine, mine-<em>

"For goodness sake, man," I groaned, scrunching my face up in disgust, "if we can't have anything decent on the the radio, we're better off turning it off." I leant forward and pressed the knob on the radio to turn it off.

Nudge turned to me and scowled, "What the hell, Max? Don't be stupid, I can't take my hands off the steering wheel. Put it back on. I hate driving without the radio on."

"No." I shook my head in annoyance and looked outside the window; we were driving down the motorway, so there was nothing interesting to look at; only cars and sheep. "How can you listen to that _shit_?" I murmured; more to myself than her.

"You know, just cause _you _don't like him, doesn't mean _I_ can't listen to him...It is _my _car after all- maybe you would have one by now if you hadn't taken three years to get your license," she teased, enjoying the fact that I had only just passed my driving test after four tries, and all but one of them had been paid for by Nudge's Dad.

I turned back towards her and gave her a sarcastic laugh. "Ha- ha. you're so funny. We both know the instructor had inferior feelings towards me for some reason. You should have seen the dirty looks he kept giving me."

Nudge rolled her eyes and smiled, "You know, if you'd just let me, I could loan you some money to pay for a car. If it pains your pride so much, we could make it a second-hand on-"

"No Nudge," I said firmly, cutting her off. "You and you're Dad are paying for enough. I don't need any-more of your charity, I have to at least do something by myself."

"It's not like it would make a difference. My Dad's loaded. Just stop being stupid-"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No, _ you_ stop being stupid, Nudge Just let me do this one thing on my own."

Nudge sighed and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, "You're a stubborn brat, you know. For a nineteen year old, you act like a total baby."

I shrugged, "And you have an anal disorder... So we're both even."

She grinned and looked over at me, bumping my arm with her shoulder. The car swerved a little, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Eyes back on the road! You're the worst chauffeur I've ever had."

"Oh shut up, Max!" she whispered, hunching over the steering wheel. Her big, brown eyes were glued back onto the road, looked slightly worried. "You're the passenger, stop talking to me then! If we crash and die, I'm blaming you," she hissed seriously, still not looking away from the road, pausing every once in a while to glance up at the side and rear-view mirrors.

Nudge was funny like that; her daddy paid for a fancy car, and now she's scared _shitless _of getting it damaged- I guess all good things come at a price

I smiled at her and gave her a pat on the shoulder, before leaning back into the leather chairs. "How is that even possible? We'd be _dead_, you can't exactly blame me then."

Her eyes flickered over, and she took her left hand off the wheel to give me a two fingered salute. "Whatever," she growled.

I got the point- I mean, normally I would've pressed on, but you never know with Nudge, she could unintentionally swerve the car into some tree so that we crash and burn- but don't worry, that's a worst case scenario, and not really possible considering there aren't really many trees round here.

"So," I said gently, "where are we going?"

I looked out the window and my gaze followed up the dusty road- we were either heading towards the airport, or the skate park.

I looked back at my best friend and quirked up my eyebrow; silently asking her why we were there. She kept her eyes straight ahead on the road, but I noticed that she had gripped the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles becoming a little whiter. "Nudge?" I sat up, rolling my shoulders from being in a slouched position for such a long time. "Why are we going to the skate park? You know I can't do shit on one of those things- are you really going to start off the summer holidays by getting me _injured_?"

She bit her lip, "No, we're not going to the skate park... Don't freak out, okay?"

I looked at her weirdly, "Don't worry, I won't. What is it?"

"...We're here to pick up Iggy."

I sighed in relief, settling back down on Nudge's car seat. "_Well_, that's no big deal. I'm not really going to freak out over that, am I?" I said, impatiently pushing a strand of hair out of my face, looking at her. "I like Iggy, sure he can be a bit annoying at times, but-"

"And Fang." she whispered the last part so quietly it was nearly inaudible. An uneasy smile graced her face.

_What did she just say? _

Shock overcame me. The name was like a bucket of ice down my shirt- I hadn't heard it in so long.

I choked on my own spit, and went into a coughing frenzy. I awkwardly hit my own back over my shoulder, since if Nudge did it, there would've been a 75% chance that the car would've swerved into a ditch and we would've died.

"What?" I said, my voice raspy still recovering from my cough fit.

She cringed, "I couldn't exactly say _no_."

"And why exactly couldn't you?" I asked disbelievingly. Not for her, but for the unexpected guest I just found out about.

"Because... You know..." she said, slightly uneasy.

"No Nudge. I _really _don't know." My hand was clenched tightly on the dashboard; I was just about ready to smash my fist down.

She looked at me, her eyes off the road for a few seconds, and then her gaze trailed down to my arm and onto the dashboard. She looked at it apprehensively for a second, and then gave me a please-don't-break-it look; which I had honestly received many times before.

I slowly took my hand off the surface, and shoved it deep into my camouflage sweat pants. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nudges tense frame relax slightly.

I sat there angrily, bathing in my own aura of depression; I eventually came to the conclusion that if he really was coming, no matter what I said, the plane that held my new buddy's would not turn around and go back home, or you know, crash in the sea.

We drove for a short while in utter silence... only listening to the kids screaming and running up and down the road.

After we drove around the filled car park for a while, Nudge pulled into an empty space. She slowly turned the key in the ignition, turning the car off.

"Do you want to come?" Nudge asked perkily. I gave her a are-you-stupid look and then turned away. She held her hands up as if to surrender, "Touchy." She quickly unclasped her seatbelt, and got out of the door. "I'll be back in a sec, Max," she chimed, slamming the door shut. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog" I mumbled, agitated. She smiled, raising her hand as a 'bye', and then walked off.

I looked down, and stared at my intertwined hands, suppressing the urge to scream. I quickly unclasped my seatbelt and I doubled over, tucking my head into my stomach, well, as far as it would go. _Why? Why me of all people? _or rather _Why? Why him of all people?_

I have no idea how long I stayed like that, because eventually, I fell asleep, my head cradled in my arms. Only to wake up to the slamming and opening of doors. I rolled my shoulders, and blinked, trying to clear the grogginess.

"Yo, my little R.B.!" I felt somebody ruffle my hair_. _I quickly raised my hand to bat his hand away_. _I looked up to see Iggy's blonde beaming face_. W_hat the hell was _R.B_? Rabid baboon? "Long time no see. You've grown so much in the past few years."

I grinned at him, I couldn't help it. He was just the kind of person who, no matter how annoying they were,. made you smile. I was about to ask what a R.B was, but suddenly, I heard the familiar obnoxious voice of a beast emanating from the backseat. I muffled a groan into my red tank-top.

There was a rough calloused hand latching onto the bare skin of my shoulder. "Hey Max. I missed you," the creature teased me, "Been a long time-"

I cut him off, "Get lost, Ravensmith," I said, icy tones clear in my voice.

His hand fell from my shoulder, "Well, from my point of view, it looks like _you _didn't miss _me _that much-"

I cut the monster off, _Again, _"Well, I really don't know where you got that idea from," my voice dripped with sarcasm. "But I'd like to see things from your point of view, but the thing is I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

I smiled, my head still nestled on my lap. Wishing I could see Fang's expression, but still not ready to see his face. Nudge was clearly trying to stifle a groan, whereas Iggy was completely the opposite, trying hard to choke back his laughter, saying, "You crack me up my Little R.B." I didn't bother asking.

"I don't want a reply of high-school, guys. If you don't mind, I'm going to start the car up, and I'm going to begin driving... If you start bickering, I'm going to push your little asses out of my nice car, and make you _walk _back home... and if you refuse to shut up, I will crash, and that means...We. Will. All. Die."

I just stared at Nudge; she looked frustrated, massaging her temple with her forefingers; she tends to go a bit over the top at times. "And..." I audibly groaned, she cast me a not-so-menacing look. "If anybody survives that crash, you are paying my daddy back all the bills for this car."

She pointed an intimidating slim finger in Fangs direction, and then shifted it over to me. Iggy sighed happily that he didn't get the finger. So... she pointed the finger at him.

"It's been so long, I totally forgot how Nudge and her Daddy's precious cars were..." Iggy whispered loudly to Fang; I suppressed a grin as Nudges toffee colored skin tinted slightly pink. "Remember when we were seventeen and me, you, Dominic and Nudge were in that sexy black car she used to have, and Dominic spilt his coke. She went ape on him; i think he cried when he got home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." She trailed off, inserting the key into the ignition, and turning the car on. It gave a loud, low rumble as it started up, and Iggy gave a low, impressed whistle, clearly admiring Nudge's ride. "If it weren't for Daddy's precious cars you'd be walking home, so be grateful."

I quickly settled my feet back on the ground, and looked up, clasping my seatbelt into place, only catching a glimpse of Fangs inky, charcoal black eyes, fringed with pretty, long and dark eyelashes staring back at me.

Nudge started driving, her eyes carefully attached to the road, one hand clutched onto the joystick; fully concentrated.

"So guys, where are you planning on staying?" I asked, curiously. I craned my neck around, to look at Iggy, completely ignoring Fang.

As soon as Iggy saw my curious eyes, a wide smirk appeared on his stupid, ignorant little face.

"Ahh, hasn't Nudge told you yet?" Iggy asked. Nudge stopped at a traffic light, only for a second, to send Iggy a harsh glare. He shrank back in his seat.

"I hadn't gotten around to it yet" she mumbled. "I was waiting for the right time..."

"Told me what? Waiting for the right time to tell me what?" I asked, hating the feeling when everybody knows something you don't.

I looked over to Fang, and instead of the predictable smirk that I had assumed would be playing on his face, there was a frown. That means whatever is going on, is bad for Fang. So I guess it's good for me then!

"Just tell me," I said, as calm as possible.

"Well... Fang and I are you're new R.B's! Just like you are our R.B's..." he trailed off, grinning happily. I was totally confused now, and slightly annoyed because my neck hurt' from straining to turn my head around. We were all each other's Rabid Baboons?

"For goodness sake, just tell me what R.B means," I vexed irritatedly.

He smiled innocently, yet there was a I-know-something-you-don't look was plastered all over his god-damned face. I was ready to stick my foot on his face and flatten it into a pancake.

"Iggy, just tell me what it means..." I vexed, running out of patience.

"R.B... means...", he paused again for suspense, "Room Buddies!" Iggy exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he meant, _R.B. means room buddies_?

I went over it in my head, trying to process the meaning...it sunk in. Oh shit.

"Oh hell no..." I whispered, watching the grin become bigger on Iggy's face, exposing his white teeth... the teeth that I wanted to knock straight out of his mouth...

I am not sharing _my _apartment with them two, for the whole summer holidays, especially with Ravensmith. No, no, no, no, _NO_.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Ravensmith? O.o I don't think anybody has used that name before!_

_Uh, there will be __super rare __updates to this story (I think - lets hope not). I know it's short, but if you review and like it, they will be longer! Hint, hint._

_I love constructive criticism, and if you have any, offer it up!__R&R? Please?__It'd be super nice!_

_PS. No offence to the 'beliebers' because of the beginning ^^ I just couldn't think of anything to start with and 'why not use Justin Bieber?' Popped into my head O.o_

_I don't mind him though - I don't hate him - he's alright, his songs okay ^_^ haha, I'm neutral about the guy :)_

_Tell me if you like it! Please, just because I may not update often (depending on whether you like this story), still review!_

_Every review counts! (TESCO parody)__Every review helps! (ASDA parody)_

_Oh, and... Who can guess the song in this chapter?- it's a toughy!_

_But please! Don't just favourite/alert it and don't tell me what you think D:_

_Oh and, it keeps cutting bits of my story off for some reason... so if there are missing words... its not me D: I swear!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, IDNOMR! _

_I wasn't meant to update this story much, but I got such nice feedback, I thought, what the hey! May as well make another chapter!_

* * *

><p>I sat in the car, my shoulders slumped and my back hunched.<p>

"We're here!" Nudge chimed, excitement filtering through her voice. How could she be happy? Aren't best friends supposed to share the hate you have for other males?

"Yay," I said, sarcastically, as she stopped the car, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"You know, you don't always have to be depressed... you could try cutting it down to every alternate week or something," she offered up.

I smiled, quickly unclasping the seatbelt, opening the doors and jumping out.

"Nah, I'm fine the way I am" I slammed the door shut with a loud _thud, _and walked away_._

"Hey!" Nudge whined from behind me. "It's _my _car, not yours, you'll damage the doors"

Iggy chuckled from the backseat, while Fang probably smirked.

"Whatever. Chuck the keys over here," I called to Nudge, raising my arms, readying myself to catch the keys.

She put a hand on her hip, "Didn't you bring _yours_?" she asked.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'," I lost 'em a while ago." I heard Fang and Iggy murmur something to each other in the back.

"So how have you been getting into the apartment?" she asked, curious.

"Sticking my hand through the letterbox" I stated, with a shrug. She was about to tell me off; but I really wasn't in the mood for a Nudge-lecture. "You can tell me off later, Nudge. But for now..._keys_." I said, with a 'pass-them-over' gesture. My eyes wandered over to Iggy and Fang, who were now getting out of the car, and unloading their suitcases.

Nudge sighed audibly, bringing my attention back to her, and then she threw the keys over with a girly throw, missing me by almost a meter and falling to my left, where Fang's hand shot out and grabbed them.

I huffed.

"Still got the slow reflexes, eh?" he said, in his deep voice, jangling the keys in front of my face. My expression turned sour. I bet I looked as if I just ate a lemon.

He liked our fights, and I knew it, but I couldn't be asked at the moment. I was too annoyed. My hand shot out so quick, he didn't catch it. I snatched the keys away, and then jangled them in his face, smirking inwardly.

I didn't need to say anything; I didn't _want _to say anything. I had had enough of the banter today; I still couldn't believe he was staying with us. _For the whole summer_. I just stalked off, dragging my feet, the sour look still on my face.

I unlocked the door and walked inside, slamming it shut, not caring about my 'guests'. I then walked into the living room, turmoil bubbling in my stomach. I flopped back onto the couch, turning the T.V on; this is so not how I want to spend my _Saturday _night. The sun was already setting and the sky was turning darker. I should be out partying, with my college friends, with Nudge, doing something _fun_! College is non-stop hard work, and my hard-earned break would be spent taking care of these dumb-ass's. It's my holiday as much as theirs.

Nudge ordered me to stay in, and because I would have it on my conscience, I stayed. Even though I got invited to_two_different college parties, one sleepover, _and _I was invited to go down to Colorado to spend the weekend with a friend and her family.

But no, I'm obligated to help my _new best bud's _unpack their suitcases, and help them settle in. I don't even know where they are sleeping! There are only two bedrooms for goodness sake! One is mine and one is Nudge's. And I am not moving into Nudge's room for _shit_. Okay, her room's pink, but isn't every girls? I know some girls that don't like pink and are tomboys, but when they sleep round, they never go into Nudge's room, because it's got an unreasonable amount of pink in it... but doesn't that make them drama queens?

I'm no drama queen and I _could _sleep in her room, the pink would just annoy me _slightly_... but it's not that. It's because her rooms_so_freaking clean. She screamed at me when I dropped some_salsa_on her cream rug. I was like, ' Uh, cant you wash it out?' Then she was like, 'No Max, No I can't'.

So I don't go into her room much, and if I do; I'm meticulously clean, or well, I try to be.

_My_room is a cluttered pit of junk, not _dirty_, just messy; yes, there actually is a difference. Plus, Nudge only goes in there every once in a while, like if I desperately need something. It's not as if she's always cleaning, it's just_her_room. She likes _her _stuff to be scrupulous. And as she says 'what's mine is yours', she tries to clean up my crap once in a while. Which gives me major PMSing, since my cluttered pit of junk is my 'organized mess'. So, in other words, our rooms are no-go zones for each-other.

I bet that if we weren't such good friends, she would've kicked me out ages ago. I was warned before that I shouldn't get an apartment with my best friend, as sometimes you can't deal with each other and you grow further apart, eventually breaking off the friendship (I know from people with experience), but me and Nudge have been best friends since _forever_. We've learnt how to deal with each other over the years-

There were some sharp knocks on the door, bursting me out of my angry, little, reverie.

I took my time, getting up as slow as I could, walking across the room, dragging my feet, and then turning the TV off, even though I had the remote, but if I used that, I would just be plain lazy, right? I had to save electricity of course. A_lways remember to turn your TV's off after using them, okay kids?_

I smoothed my jeans out, even though the creases were in the pattern, and I then took my time opening the living room door and walking into the little landing, my footsteps creaking as I made my way to the door.

There was another sudden five short raps on the door, making me quicken my speed just a little more.

I got to the door, and dramatically pushed the handle down, and flung the door open. "Yes?"

I looked at the two very pissed people, plus Fang, looking straight at me.

"Took your time" Nudge said with a scowl on her face. I smiled and stood to the side, making a swiping gesture for everybody to enter.

"Welcome to our lovely home" I said in an estate-agent voice. Iggy laughed, Fang chuckled, and Nudge's face looked twisted, as if she was trying not to smile.

Nudge walked in first, Iggy walked after, and then I began to close the door, as if there was nobody else worth leaving the door open for. But, of course, Fangs foot jammed in the doorway.

I sighed and just let go of the door and walking to the living room, where Iggy and Nudge went to, leaving Fang on his own with two heavy bags. I bet you would love to have me as a host. I'm just _too _generous.

The living room door was half open, so I quickly peeked in, to see Nudge blush a deep red, and Iggy grinning happily. I smiled, then backed out, not wanting to intrude. I kept walking backwards, until I walked into something hard.

I turned around. It was Fang, but not just Fang. Fang's ass. I walked into Fang's ass. He was bent over the suitcases.

Normally, a girl would blush at this, but no, I stuck my elbow out, and shoved him; resulting on him stumbling forwards. I expected him to topple over the suitcases, but of course, he caught his balance, and turned around, his face holding a menacing smirk.

"You know what? You are _unbelievably _hospitable. I mean, I'm just _honoured _to be your guest," he said, emphasizing 'honoured'. "Do you treat every guest like this? Or am I just special?" he asked, his voice seeming genuine.

"No" I sighed. "Sadly, I'm not this nice to everybody... I only treat shit-faced asses like that," and with that, I gave him a big smile, with all my nice white teeth, and turned away, walking into the living room, not really caring about the little Nudge-Iggy moment that might be going on.

The door creaked open, and instead of finding the little love-fest I expected... only Iggy was there, his pale skin was tinted a light pink, and he looked a little excited.

"Did you finally get that Barbie Doll you've been wanting for the last four years?" I asked, faking enthusiasm, trying to annoy him.

"No..." He trailed off. I waited patiently, for some rude, inappropriate, sexist comment to shoot out of his mouth... It didn't.

"Well..." I prompted. "Why are you so happy then?" Curiosity was flaring up inside of me; I knew Nudge and Iggy liked each other a little; as I used to hate it, because well...I kind of fancied Iggy a few years ago; but it was just a phase.

"No reason," he murmured, shrugging me off, and walking into the kitchen; leaving me to feel lonely and rejected... just kidding. I had the TV with me; with that how could I ever feel lonely? I have over 500 channels to choose from; would it even be _possible _to feel lonely?

I quickly settled back down into the sofa, resuming my previous position, where I was sitting only a few minutes ago, before Nudge and my new guests rudely interrupted, turning the TV back on, and gluing my eyes to the screen.

Well, apparently, I fell asleep on the sofa, because when I woke up, it was morning, and sunlight was already filtering through the cracks of the curtains. I sighed dramatically, and then sat up groggily, blinking away the sleep.

_What time is it?_, I asked myself, rolling my shoulders and clicking my neck. I quickly attempted to stand up, with success; although, I was a little wobbly, as my legs were still half asleep, but I still managed to make it to the coffee table, across the room. A reasonable sized ornament horse sat on the oak table, a diamond encrusted clock indented into its belly (Yes, it was Nudge's choice… plus it was on sale).

I read the time, failing at first as black dots obscured my vision. When I finally managed to understand the time, I found out it was 5am. Nobody is awake at this hour!_Nobody_! Apart from the workaholics and those stupid people who go out for a morning jog. I mean, seriously, what is the point of those? Can't you jog in the_evening_? Actually, why jog _at all_? Only fools do that.

I took long strides across the living room, and into the bathroom, washing my face, cleaning myself up and changing into some fresh clothes before leaving and going all the way back into our apartments little kitchen.

I don't cook much here, but just so we're clear, I _can _cook, it's just it doesn't taste as good as when Nudge makes it... Sometimes it's a little bitter or saltier than hers...Well, to put it simply, my cooking tastes like shit. At least I don't burn it- but my _cookies _taste like salty chicken; well, those are the words my home economics teacher used, (I dropped the subject as soon as possible).

Plus, I don't really eat ready made meals... Nudge normally cooks for me, she makes a pretty mean chicken chow mien, and a few other recipes, but she's not always there to cook for me, so sometimes I have to fend for myself... or just live on buttered toast (which I did for a whole week once).

I quickly bent over and got the milk from the fridge, bending over slightly to find it. I was going to make cereal. Yeah, I can actually make myself a bowl of cereal, (believe it or not, I'm not_that_helpless), I can cook the basic egg, sausages and bacon... Just kidding. I'm still trying to master the art of Bacon; I always burn it... or it ends up tasting really bitter and sour. Yeah, I don't know why either... I guess I'm just really special.

"You know, if you want me to check your ass out, you don't need to shove it in my face, you could just ask politely," Slightly startled, I tried to stand up straight, ending up with me banging my head on the bridge of the fridge and hurting my head.

I clutched onto it tightly, wincing slightly and trying to ignore the low chuckling flowing from behind me.

I turned around, wobbling slightly, not sure whether it was from my grogginess, my anger, or my surprise.

"What the hell are you doing up at 5AM?" I demanded, staring into his ugly face.

"I would ask you the same thing... but it's actually 6AM, and I'm going for my morning jog," he gestured to his outfit.

I smiled inwardly; my point proven exactly. Only _fools _go for morning jogs.

I quickly took his attire in, my eyes scanning over him briefly- so that he wouldn't state some witty comment about my 'checking him out', he was wearing loose basketball shorts, a loose black t-shirt, and some high-tops. I just smiled cheekily, and then glanced over to the clock on the table, and seeing that it_was_in fact 6AM.

Either I had just taken an hour to freshen up and get to the kitchen... or I don't know how to read the time; there is more of a probability that it could be the latter- I never take that long.

"Okay then... be on your way, I've had enough of looking at that ugly face, it's depressing me." I gestured to the door, and then turned back to the fridge to get my milk, but this time, I didn't bend down. I knelt down and awkwardly stuck my hand out, moving things around till I hit my jackpot.

"Don't lie to me Maximum; you know you can't resist this beautiful face..." I could just envision him smirking... and then I could envision myself hitting him with a bloody frying pan (since that's the most use I could do with one). I'm fairly certain that the only other person on the planet that could give me a run for my money in this department is Fang. He was nearly as fluent in the language as me, but I was still better.

I resisted the urge to turn around and flip him off, because me mother taught my better.

"Sure... Delude yourself" I murmured, and stood up, the milk in my hand.

I averted my eyes to the Cereal bowl I had set out, and began making my Cereal, biting my lip so I wouldn't spill the milk everywhere; especially not in front of Fang.

I finished pouring the milk, and smiled, happy that I didn't make a fool of myself. I looked up, and saw Fang was still there, looking at me, smirking.

"Yes? …Can I help you?" I spit out, a little too snidely.

"Nah," He then walked off, raising a hand as a goodbye.

I just shook my head and went back to my cereal, chomping on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Igggggy" I groaned. "Will you please shut up, for goodness sake, you aren't even funny."

"Whoa, there's no need to get personal there Max," he faked hurt. "I was just trying to entertain"

"Well, you suck at it, so please stop trying." I ground out, picking another one of his T-shirts and throwing it into my side cupboard. Yeah, my side-cupboard. Why? Because, Iggy's just as much of a pig as I am…and more. Oh, and there is no way in hell that I am sleeping in the same room as Fang.

Iggy shall be sleeping on the floor of my room; He is not getting my bed, no matter what. And Fang shall be sharing with Nudge. I hope she dies of his assholeyness. Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration.

"Yo, Max. Pass me that t-shirt" he practically shouted, although he was five meters away from me. He pointed to the other side of the room; as in, the other side, which is closer to_him_.

"Why don't you get it? You're closer to it than me" I said, unbelievingly, my eyebrows raised.

"Can't you see I'm doing something?" It is wrong for him to sound like a total diva then? I looked at what he was gesturing to. He was playing 'Tap Tap Revenge' on his i-pod touch.

I just ignored him and went back to chucking his clothes into his side of the closet.

Practically all his t-shirts were rude or stupid. I picked one up, 'If you think my attitude stinks, smell my fingers!', and many more inappropriate things.

I was examining another one, suppressing the urge to laugh, and felt his breath on my shoulder. "You like?" he asked, gesturing to the pile of t-shirts, grinning like he was proud of them.

"No." I said, incredulously," You are one messed up little kid," I shook my head.

"I know," he grinned, and then his thin but muscled arms were around me in a brotherly-sisterly hug. "I missed you, and so did Fang, Why did you have to leave? You didn't even tell us..." He sighed.

I laughed to myself... I don't know how I ever survived without Iggy. He always made me laugh in some messed up sort of way, it's been ages since I last saw him.

"Oh Iggy," I huffed, "It's a long story, and I'm not in the mood..."

He nodded in understanding, and finished the embrace, looking around my room. "This place is a pig sty! Look at all that crap on the floor..." he scrunched up his face._That crap was my summer coursework_. He grinned and nodded, "I like it".

* * *

><p><em>AN- Ahahaha, I wrote assholeness and it came up with spell-check as 'adorableness'... I was like O.o_

_I might update this more frequently if I keep getting the lovely feedback :D_

_Does anybody watch 'Naruto Shippuden'? Oh gosh, I absolutely hate Sakura, she's such a ... Gah! I love Hinata though, isn't she just so cute? -_-' :3 The english dubbed ones are HORRIBLE. So I have to read the subtitles ^_^ _

_PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, EVEN IF THERE'S ANOTHER ONE AFTER IT Dx?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys :D IDNOMR! _

* * *

><p>"Max, get your lazy, fat ass off the bed, right now, and let's go!" There were four sharp raps on the door. <em>My ass is in no way fat<em>.

I groaned, "Nudge, for once in your life, can't you just relax? You're always-"

"Relax? Like how you've been 'relaxing' in your bedroom, on your laptop, since _this morning_?" The brass door handle began to push down; luckily, I had locked the door with a bolt last night.

"Yes, like that," I smirked, and went back to tapping away at the keyboard, doing my _coursework_.

She huffed impatiently, "I know you've been trying to stay away from Fang, but I _don't care_. I'll be back in ten minutes, if you're not out here, I am kicking you out of this house!" There was one last rattle of the doorknob, and then I heard the sounds of her footsteps becoming quieter as she walked away.

I laughed; a bit extreme don't ya think? Nudge is all bark no bite.

Nudge has no problems, she is practically set for life; her dad is pretty rich- he got into some accident while driving, and he got a shit-load of money for compensation. All she has to be is a housewife- but she doesn't want to be one, she_wants_to work. He tries not to spoil her, but he is ultimately failing.

He paid for her private tutoring fees and paid for her college funds. She hasn't even heard of the word 'mortgage', or 'loan'. Whereas, I see those two words practically every day of my life. They are imprinted on the back on my mind, no matter what I do, its teasing me.

My 'daddy' has no money whatsoever. He's broke. He does have a job, and he tries hard to keep me happy, but the closest thing to being rich for him is the ride Nudge once gave him in her flashy car, when he needed to be dropped off at the grocery store.

He's tried doing multiple jobs, but he has medical problems like gout, and can't work for too long. Plus, he's too young for a pension. So he lives on council benefits, in a council flat, which is grubby and disgusting, and it's all because of _me_. We were less than 'well off', but we were doing fine, until it came for me to set off for college. He used nearly all the money we had for my first year in College, and now he has none left.

I'm unbelievably lucky to have Nudge as my best-friend. I'm barely contributing a penny to the rent of this apartment; Yep, Nudge paid for it all.

I didn't know her before, I _had _seen her around in high-school, but never bothered talking to her; she wasn't... my type of girl to hang around with. All fashion and boys. No prank and play.

But that all changed when we went to college; we were assigned to the same dorm room the first year. At first, we briefly spoke to each other. The occasional 'Hello', or the 'Pass the salt and pepper' across the table. But eventually, we opened up, and became closer and closer, and then... we became best friends, becoming joined at the hip.

The first year at college, the rooms are free- Then on the second, you have to pay for your dorms. I didn't have the money. Which equals what? Living with my dad in a shabby council flat.

Since I had grown close to her, and I told her my situation, and so she immediately offered for me to stay with her in an apartment- which was sweet, but I had to decline, I don't take charity.

When I asked her why she isn't staying in the school dorms, (I knew she had the money), she replied that it was too 'drab and bland', and that she wanted to be an 'interior home designer', and she 'couldn't do much with the rooms there'.

I still didn't accept her offer, that is, until she begged me to, stating that it would be easier for me to travel to college (her car), that we were 'best-friends', and that she would be lonely on her own; as she had bought a two bedroom apartment.

I accepted the offer, and I try as hard as I can to contribute to the grocery money, but she never accepts it. I have one job, and I send the money I get home to my dad. I can't have two jobs, because I would have to balance all my coursework, my job, and my social life out, and I would eventually get depressed or go mental.

To be honest, I wouldn't even be in college if it weren't for Nudge. Her Dad leant me some money for my second year, and I_will_pay him back sooner or later, even though he says I don't have to. And yes, after all she does for me, I still have the nerve to annoy her and shoot sarcastic comments out at her every chance I have.

I just need to sort my life out, get all my work done, and get back on track...

...And this summer is the perfect time to do it.

"So..." I sighed, "Where are we going?"

"Well, since Iggy and Fang have gone out to catch up with some old friends... I thought maybe we could meet up with JJ and them lot?" Nudge reasoned, unlocking the door of her Porsche Carrera, yes, _Porsche Carrera._

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, still slightly annoyed that she pulled me away from my coursework, when I was just about to reach an epiphany. She barely has any coursework... I really don't know how though, it's like she flutters her eyelashes (or flashes her money?) at people, and they are under her command. I quickly jumped into the car, ignoring the worried looks Nudge was casting towards me, when my dirty trainers grazed her rich, leather seats.

Her life's all party, no work. Eh, I guess we can't all have rich daddies, can we? But who am I to complain? I'm just lucky that when we get into fights she doesn't make me sleep outside.

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked, leaning forward and setting my head in my hands, and shutting my eyes.

"We're going to the park; JJ's bringing her little sister!" Nudge chirped, excited.

I raised my head, "Ella?" I asked, grinning too.

"Yup," Nudge then frowned. "She never liked me much..."

I began to laugh, "That's because you used to try to force her to wear those little pink dresses! It's been a few years, she must be fourteen now. Maybe she'll like you more..." I trailed off, watching her expression lighten, and the corners of her mouth upturn. "Well, now that you can't pretend that she's your little Barbie doll," I said the last past quietly, but she still heard.

"Just because she's a carbon copy of _you_, Max! I didn't know JJ in high-school, as a matter of fact, I didn't even know _you_!" She gave me a pointed look, "You act so tomboyishnessly and it must have rubbed off on poor little Ella, and now she acts just like you! I was just trying to save her from herself," she stated indignantly, jutting her chin out, sparing one glance at me, to give me her dirty looks.

I raised my hands in mock surrender, "Okay, suit yourself," I shrugged, and then lowered my hands. "But I should just let you know..." I trailed off, leaning forward, as if to tell her a secret, "that 'tomboyishnessly' is _not _a real word..."

"Oh _shut up,_Max!" She turned around, glaring at me, and took one hand off the clutch to slap me round the back of the head.

I was about to slap her back, but then thought better, smirking evilly.

"Whoa... Nudge! Eyes on the road..." Then, on purpose, I made my eyes widen, and put on a façade of terror, "Oh shit! Oh shiiit, NUDGE!" I screamed, "We're going to crash!" I cried, not caring that little kids were gaping at me, and adults were giving me looks of disgust, for cussing in front of little kids.

Nudges big brown eyes widened, and I felt momentarily bad as her head snapped back to the road, and she let out a little squeal, raising her hands in protection.

It was a straight road, no turns, and barely any cars parked on the street. We weren't even_close_to crashing.

I quickly leant over and held onto the steering wheel, "Nudge, you idiot! Hands on the wheel!" I cried, actually serious.

Nudge lowered her hands, a scared look on her face, and assessing the place around her. _Priceless_.

People were staring at us, I _hated _the attention. Maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't have done that.

Nudge's hands clutched back onto the steering wheel, and she quickly parallel parked on the side of the road, ignoring the yellow lines, (why should she care though? Her daddy could pay for a parking ticket with a snap of his fingers).

She slowly and dramatically turned back to me, her eyebrows scrunching, and her expression going into a parental mode. _Fear the wrath of the Nudgers_, a mental voice bellowed from the back of my mind in the twilight-zone voice.

"Do you know what could've happened if you were telling the truth?" she scolded, and I felt like a little kid getting told off for taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

I just stared back at her, her face was paler than usual with fright, and her knuckles were nearly white from clutching onto the gear set so tightly.

"We would've died?" I joked, trying to bring some humor into the conversation.

Her eyes narrowed, "You know what? Sometimes, you're worse than Iggy," Oh, that hurt. "No, actually... you're worse than _Fang_. Not even he would be stupid enough to do that."_Burrrrrrrrn_, the mental voice chimed again.

I did a mock horror face, and stared at her with my brown eyes, attempting to do a puppy-dog face.

She stared at me angrily for a few seconds, and I smirked inwardly as her anger dissolved steadily, her features softening until she gradually began to laugh. _Score!_

"For future reference... Never, I mean never try that face again..." She coughed out between laughs, shaking her head.

I grinned, happy that she forgave me; Nudge was too soft with me like that. I've done worse, and yet she still can't help but forgive me... I guess I'm awesome like that.

"Y-you looked like you had c-c-consti-ti-tipation," She choked out the last part, her head falling backwards onto the headrest, and her shoulders shaking with laughter.

Whoa, it wasn't _that _bad.

"Okay, okay, I get it... The jokes on me." I said, frowning, and prodding her with my finger. "We're going to be late!" I sighed, "Get a move on!"

After five minutes, her laughter subsided, and she pulled out of the parking space... without a single ticket. With my luck, a ticket inspector would've walked past as soon as I parked there... well, that is, if I knew how to drive. I'd failed the first two tests, the nerves got to me... the worst part is... I only paid for the first time, Nudge's Dad has been paying for the second one, and the current one that I'm doing.

I stared out of the window, ignoring the random bursts of uncontrollable giggles of deliriousness flowing from Nudge's mouth.

"Are we there yet?" I asked monotonously.

"Yup, the park is just up the r-r-r," she began to laugh again. I gave a frustrated sigh. It wasn't_that_funny.

I looked up the road; there were some big green fields, and a kiddies playground.

We never go through the main entrance, always the alleyway side. Nudge quickly parked at the top of the alleyway, and I jumped out or the car, quickly sprinting to the green metal fences.

"Oi! Max! Wait up! I'm wearing my gladiators! I don't want to ruin them!" I huffed in annoyance, why couldn't she wear trainers to the park, like a normal person? I leant against the meter high fence, crossing one foot over the other, and waiting as Nudge slowly picked her way through the twigs, pine-cones and fallen leaves.

Eventually, when she was a meter or so away from the bench, I turned away; placing my left hand on one of the ridges on top of the fence, and grasping one of the bars with my right hand, then supporting myself to jump and push myself over.

When I was over, I dusted myself off, proud that I could still do that, even though it's been years. Me, JJ and a few other girls used to go here- it was our safe haven.

I turned around and saw Nudge staring at me irritably. "Encase you haven't noticed... I have no _freaking _idea how you just did that... and I don't want to try, because I'm using my new shoes." I laughed at her whiny voice.

"Here" I said stepping forward to move away some overgrown plants, "Can you slide in through here?" I gestured to a place where the bars in the fence had been pushed apart, which gave the space for somebody to slide through... it was how Ella got in here when she was a kid.

"Yup," she nodded, with a cheeky grin, ducking her head and sliding slowly through.

"Where are they?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know... JJ said 'the old place...'" Nudge raised an eyebrow at me, and I grinned.

"Here, follow me," I said, grabbing her hand tightly, as she made an unintelligible noise in protest.

I dragged her across the long plains of grass and onto the kiddie's turf, where there were old cigarettes and shattered beer bottles littering the ground.

"This isn't very safe for a kiddies playground," Nudge said, eyeing the graffiti on the climbing frame. I shrugged.

"I guess that's what kind of made it better in a way..." Nudge sent me a questioning glance, "Well, when we were kids, we used to hang out here, and there were no kids running around here because their parents forbid them, no teenagers because they didn't want to puncture their bike tires, and well, Drug dealers don't hang around here..." I said, trying to recall any memories of shady people. "At least... I don't think so..."

I looked over to Nudge, who looked surprised; she had always lived the high life.

"But..." she protested, her eyes widening.

"Hey, it's not that bad, it's pretty safe..." I said, squinting across the turf and at a little separate climbing fame at the far side. I lead her along the tarmac and to the rackety old structure. It was the same as before.

It was made of wooden logs, making a little house for the kids to play in, but the shrubs hadn't been taken care of and had grown over; It didn't hide the climbing frame as much-you could still see the outline, but parents wouldn't let the kids go in there, as somebody had put the words ' KEEP OUT' in red, graffiti paint. It seemed to horrify Nudge all the more.

"Calm down," I laughed, knocking on the little door, small enough for me to crawl in. I knocked to the tune of 'The wheels on the bus go round and round'. No, it's not our secret knocking tune... who the heck does that anyway? It's just a stupid tune that was in my head.

It was a wooden door, and there really wasn't a need for me to knock... as it didn't have a lock (even though a few years ago, we had though about putting one in), I kicked the door open with my foot, and crouched down to peer inside. Three grinning faces peered back at me, Tessa, Ella and JJ. I smiled broadly, crawling in, and then turning to see Nudge watch distastefully and give me a do-I-really-have-to-do-that-too? Look.

I smiled, pursing my lips together, "Get in here..."

She scrunched up her face and went on her knees, crawling in.

Surprisingly, it's a lot bigger on the inside... You can't stand, (unless you go to the open part on the other side,) but you can kneel and there is enough room for 6 people to lie down.

I sat myself down, and lay back on the damp wood. "So... when did you guys arrange thi-"

Nudge cut me off, staring at me in disbelief. "How can you lie back on that? It's so unhygienic!" she fretted. "Your hair will get dirty, which leads to greasy, which leads to oily. This means, EW."

I sighed pulling my hood up, and lying back on the wood again. "Happy?"

She scrunched her nose up and shook her head in disagreement. The others laughed and stared at her, like she was their own little joker, and they were waiting for the next joke. She sat up straight, not touching the wall, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

They all knew her from high-school, and had met her a few times at my college birthday parties... that Nudge hosted; at her house. But they never really talked much apart from the stiff conversations. JJ used to hate her because she thought Nudge was stealing me away and turning me into a fashion freak... but now she knows better, they get along.

"So, now that Nudge is at peace with herself, I can finally say 'Hi'. So..." I dragged it out. "Hi."

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hello"

I laughed, "You've grown up, you aren't our wittle Ella-poo anymore..." I jutted my bottom lip out, leaning forward, and stretching my arms out to pinch Ella's cheeks.

"Oi," She chided, slapping my hand away, looking slightly disturbed. "I_have_grown up. So stop pinching my damn cheeks." She began to rub them, a frown settled on her face.

"Aww, is wittle Ella-poo sad?" I raised my eyebrows in mockery.

"Ugh. I can't believe I actually ever missed you..." she trailed off, shuffling around the little den, moving further away from me.

I shuffled closer all the more, "Awww, I'm touched. Wittle Ellakins missed me?" I was actually genuinely touched, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Some calling me that frickin' name with a baby voice! It sounds like you're saying 'Hello Poo,' with some sort of unknown accent, maybe a cockney one."

I laughed, and tried saying it again, "Ella-poo." It did sort of sound like it.

The others (ie. JJ and Tess) began to try it out too. Nudge wasn't the ty-

"Ella-poo. Ella-poo? _Ella-poo_." My head snapped over to where Nudge was, testing the name out on her tongue. "It_does_sound like it," she announced, sounding slightly proud for some unknown reason. Total Iggy moment. I suppressed a snicker, and changed the subject, trying to save Ella from any_extra_ embarrassment as the blush rose to her cheeks... or was it because I pinched them a little too hard?

We talked about random shizz, the awkwardness that would be there if you hadn't seen a friend for almost_two_years, fading away slightly; but definitely still there.

Eventually, we broke off into little groups, Tessa, Nudge and Ella, (seems like they're getting along much better now), and me and JJ.

Once we were in a secluded corner, JJ began to spew out questions.

"So, apparently, you and Nudge have two guests over. Correct?" She asked, pointing a threatening finger at me.

"Mm-hm," I nodded, my face twisting in anger when I thought back to my lovely guests. I had almost forgotten about them.

"And, apparently, these couple of guys are... hot stuff. Correct?" I just gaped at her. Was she always this blunt? It's been two years, maybe I've forgotten.

"Uh..." I shrugged.

She gave me a knowing nod, biting her top lip (which I thought was disgusting because she was wearing lip-gloss; Nudges work).

"What're their names?" she questioned, obviously curious.

"Well-" I began, wondering where to start.

"Fang and Iggy," Nudge said, cutting in.

JJ's eyes widened, unconsciously leaning forward, "Fang?" She enquired, "As in..._the _Fang?"

"Mm-Hm," I nodded my eyes downcast.

"Oh Jeez," she pursed her lips, cringing. "I feel for you honey," she gave me a sympathetic nod, then moved forward to rub my back.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about that,I don't blame you if you don't like this chapter, but I just wanted one chapter, when Max avoids him, 'cause she's at least gotta try and be away from him as much as possible in the beginning, but that will change soon! <em>

_Can I have some more reviews? I might even make this story a usual updating one._

_Oh, and was the punctuation better on this one?_

_Bye xD_

__PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, EVEN IF THERE'S ANOTHER ONE AFTER IT Dx?__


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hey guys, IDNOMR_

* * *

><p>After the little get together at the park, we drove back home, me sulking in the back as I didn't want to leave. But apparently <em>now<em> I should do my coursework, well, thats according to Nudge.

"Fang and Iggy should be back by now," Nudge announced, walking into the living room, and balancing the plastic neon green bowl full of popcorn in one hand, and the drinks in the other.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically, grabbing a drink from her hands, and sucking on the straw greedily. It was hot.

"You know, you spent the whole of yesterday in your room." She said, settling the rest of the food on the coffee table, then throwing herself down onto the love-seat, and settling her feet above my head.

"And?" I raised my eyebrows, expectantly.

"And, well, its Iggy's room too, and he should be able to go in there whenever he pleases, you know?" I just stared at Nudge, not bothering to retaliate, as she had a pretty good point, and I actually_ liked_ Iggy. Yeah, I _am_ capable of emotions.

I stopped sucking on the straw, and bit my lip, averting my eyes to the ceiling and putting a thoughtful expression on my face. I didn't really need to do that crap. I could think while sucking on my drink and staring straight at Nudge, (yeah, I am pretty damn talented, not just some dumb blonde) but it kind of gives it a whole dramatic effect, know what I mean?

I came to a conclusion, "Okay," I grumbled, "I'll stop locking the door..."

"Well, actually, how about... " Nudge trailed off, biting her tongue, she tried to negotiate, "You stop with the coursework all together?" I gaped at her bluntness, the girls stupidity never fails to amaze me.

Its all easy for her, she most probably has like fifteen creepy, smart guys, sitting down on the floor of her basement, doing all her summer coursework. She most probably would pay them in Xbox/PS3 games. I just stared at her with an are-you-actually-freaking-serious look, while she took the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and balanced it on her legs.

"Well... how about, No." I said firmly, giving her the could-you-be-any-stupider-tone.

"Hey," She said raising her hands in mock surrender, then returning them just as quickly as the popcorn bowl nearly toppled over, "I just wanna spend more time with my bestie. These days your always cooped up in a corner, tapping away at the keyboard."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have so much coursework, and I really don't wanna be around Fang." I reasoned, raising my hands with a theres-only-so-much-a-girl-can-do gesture.

Nudge huffed out impatiently, " You guys both need to get over yourselves, deflate your asses a little. You're getting on my nerves."

I just shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not me, it's him"

She gave me the evils, which weren't exactly amazing; her eyes were made for the puppy dog face.

She then mimicked me in a high, nasally voice, sticking her tongue out at me, "It's not me, its him," Her arms were flailing everywhere.

"So immature," I sneered.

"Ha," Nudge did a weird sarcastic laugh, "Me? Immature? You're the one who still can't talk to Fang-"

"Talking about me?" A deep voice cut in, chuckling, his voice overpowering Nudge's girly small one.

My head snapped around, and lo and behold, there was Fang, standing there with that ever-present smirk plastered on his face.

"Sorry, am I intruding?" he questioned, an eyebrow arched.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are,-" I began to start a witty retort, about what an ugly, stupid, naive, agitating, deficient fool he is, but Nudge prodded me roughly in the side, giving me a hard stare. "Ouch," I whined.

"Hey Fang," Nudge called, smiling brightly. I elbowed her back, hard in the stomach, stifling a laugh when she winced.

"Hey Fang," I imitated childishly, in a high, whiny voice.

He nodded at me and Nudge.

"So," He said, falling back on the couch that _me and Nudge_ paid for, well, not really. Nudge paid for it all, but still, who said he could jump on it like that? "How come I haven't seen you around here since the day before yesterday?"

"Well..." I said, raising my hand, "First of all, I was doing coursework," I checked off a finger. "Then, I was busy trying to avoid you," I checked off another finger, "after that... uh, I can't remember... wait, that's it!" I gave him the whole 'Eureka!' face.

"_I was trying to avoid you some more!_" I said, smiling a bitter-sweet smile.

He was about to say something, his mouth opened already ready to shoot out some smart-Alec retort, but I cut him off. "And _then after that - _yeah, my schedules always full- I was busy trying to avoid you even _more_" I checked off another finger.

"Ugh!" Nudge cried in frustration,slamming the popcorn bowl onto the ground, causing a few to jump out. I looked over at her, annoyed that she was pausing my little check-list- I nearly lost count of how many times I was trying to avoid Fang.

"Yes?" I asked. She gave me a pointed glare, shaking her head and stood up, murmuring some harsh words underneath her breath.

I quickly stuck my hand into the popcorn bowl, and began to chuck the kernels at her head as she started to walk away. A majority of them got stuck in her curly hair.

She turned to face me, her face grim, " If you don't stop this second, I will come over there, and shove that bowl up your ass," and as if to outline the point, she made a shoving-up-the-ass gesture. Then, with that, she turned around, walking away like a total diva, leaving me in hysterics, howling with laughter.

I almost, _almost_, forgot Fang was there.

When I wiped the tears from my eyes, and looked up to see Fang, his eyes trained carefully on me. They looked somewhat hollow, as if he was there but wasn't really there. Like he was thinking of something else. His face was almost impassive, apart from the quirking up of his lips at each corner. He almost looked like a normal twenty year old boy.

Time to snap him out of his little fools-paradise. I quickly choked up on my laughter, waiting for myself to calm down. After that was done, I fixed myself up, in other words, I put a twisted, bitter look on my face, and then, in a throaty voice, I said, "What?" with as much attitude as I could conjour up.

Almost immediately, he snapped out of his little fantasy, his eyes losing that cavernous look, and returning to the sarcastic little fool he was, that little glint settling back into his eyes.

"Oh, just staring at your pretty little face," he said sarcastically, with a sick smile, shuffling around on the sofa, then leaning forward to take a handful of popcorn from _my_ bowl.

* * *

><p>"So..." Nudge said perkily,"Are you guys ready?"<p>

"Yeah," Iggy chimed, punching the air, in a cheesy way.

Fang, as always, nodded his bad-ass nodd.

And then _I_ ... prepare yourself for something so suave, it'll blow your_ mind_... I _gurgled_, it sounded a little like this, "Gugh."

And as always, Fang had his own comment to put in, "So sophisticated," he was laughing.

I couldn't be asked to shoot back some witty retort because, guess what?

_It was 7am, on the summer holidays._

Yes, you _do_ have permission to slap Nudge, sadly, I can't.

She dragged us all out to the car, to have some 'bonding time', since apparently it's been' forever since we last did something together'.

Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing. _Is she stupid_? We spent a whole hour in the car together, only a few days ago, Ugh. I think that's about the most quality time I'd be willing to spend with those fools in the backseat.

So, you know where we're going? The beach.

Yeah I know I'm Maximum Ride, and that I don't take anybody's crap. But I lied, sometimes, I take Nudges, because encase you haven't realised, I do have a heart, cold it may be. But its a heart all the same. I also (yes, there _is_ more) have a guilty conscience. And since Nudge is paying for... well, my_ life, _I guess I owe her _something, right?_

And even though she can do the Bambi Eyes -which are very convincing might I add-, I do not turn to mush every time I see them. So don't even bother thinking you can get me to do anything for you, ( unless, you pay my rent, my groceries , and my college fees, then I might, just _might_ reconsider).

Anyways, I brought my Ipod because I'm not totally sure I could take being to long in a car with a pervy white boy, a non-stop talking chatterbox, and an sarcastic emo.

We were only halfway down the road when it started;

"Are you guys ready to see my _delicious_ abs?" Iggy asked, puffing his chest out, and raising his fists, doing the 'muscle man' pose; Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge's eyes flicker to the back of the car, ever so quickly, and then return, her mocha complexion turning a deep, claret red. She is _so_ whipped. But seriously, how can she like him? Or should I say, how can she like _it_?

I smirked, turning around, ready to shoot out some sarcastic comment that would blow them all away. But instead, nothing came out apart from a scratchy croak.

I had a sharp intake of breath, then I raised my tongue to touch the bridge of my mouth, and rubbed it there. It felt like I was rubbing my tongue on sandpaper.

I coughed and turned back around.

"Max, you okay?" Nudge asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I croaked, my voice raspy.

Iggy began to laugh, "She's speechless at how hot I am," he said, nodding his head, lips pursed, and his strawberry blonde hair flailing everywhere.

I huffed out, then turned around in my seat, to face him, using my fast reflexes to shoot my hand out, and jab my finger hard into Iggy's stomach, and put as much pressure as I could. Which wasn't much, since I felt, and looked like a wreck. Because, as I said, I am in a hot stuffy car, parched, sweaty, and I'm with two annoying assholes. Oh and why, you ask, can't I open the windows? Because it will ruin Nudge's hair.

Iggy was doubled over in pain, "Shit," he cried, clutching onto his stomach, while I tried, and failed to laugh manically; because my throat was dry, all that came out was a few hoarse coughs.

I felt so horrible. I quickly croaked out, "Water?" Ignoring Iggy's over-dramatic flailing. The only person who could give me the water was Fang. And I was sure that he wouldn't give-.

I gazed downwards, to see that _Fang_ was digging around his bag. I watched him for a while, surprised that he was showing some politeness and after a minute or two, he produced a bottle of water.

I looked at it, halting my thoughts. Did he poison it? Cut it open? Spit in it?

I looked into his eyes, seeing that they were soft, and the taunting glint wasn't in them - that seemed to settle me a bit. I debated with myself for a hwile mulling it over, watching as Fang began to frown, his arm still hovering limply in the air for me to take the bottle.

"Go on," he urged, with a nod towards the bottle.

I couldn't care less at the moment, I reached out to grab it, and of course, his hand jerked. I quickly averted my eyes to look up at his. His eyes had hardened and the glint had returned.H smirked, pulling back, letting out a short, hard laugh.

I breathed out heavily in a sigh. I should have expected this, I stared at him, a hard glare. I honestly couldn't be asked with this, I was too hot and bothered.

I was about to scream in his face, and shatter everybody's ear buds, when he pulled his hand back...and then _threw_ it at me. My mind quickly assessed what he was doing, and reflexively, I ducked, making the water bottle smash into the window, and rebound onto my lap, where it split open a little, and water leaked out, seeping through my shorts, and Nudges car seats.

Nudge cried in anguish, while I sighed in content. It felt _nice_.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. The seats going to be damp, and then bacteria will be there, and then it'll multiply and grow, and then It'll stink up the car..." I ignored her talking, and swivelled my head around to the back-seat. Iggy was trying desperately to calm Nudge down, which was freakishly funny since she was saying all this stuff while staring at the road. It looked like she was shouting at the cars in front of us.

And Fang, well Fang had his earphones plugged in, and he was nodding his head along to the music. I could actually her the noise of the base tune wafting across the car towards me. This was _his_ fault. Asshole. I quickly took a few swigs of what was left of the water, quenching my thirst.

"... This car stinks enough with you three stinking it up with all your sweat, I mean seriously, you guys sweat like pigs, have you ever heard of deodorant? You all have serious BO problems-"

"Nudge," I cut in, happy that I could talk again, "Shut up! It's hot enough, the water will evaporate!_ Calm down_." I said, shaking my head. She eyed my through the rear view mirror, and in seeing my I-can't-be-asked-with-any-more-cap face, she gave a sharp nod.

Then, of course, I added on, just for good measure,"Oh, and you can talk, you stink worse than all of us here put together, you smell so bad, I could-" The skin around her eyes visibly tightened, and then, before I saw it coming, she elbowed me hard in the ribs, "_Ouch_." I said, giving her a harsh glare, and rubbing the spot.

"Oops, my bad," she said sarcastically, then averting her eyes back to Iggy, most probably checking to see if he heard what I said; He was happily playing with the car window, putting it up, and down, up and down.

Oh so she lets _him_ put the windows down, but not me? I see how it is.

I gave her a dirty glare, in a banter sort of way, then turned to look outside, happy that I was cool at last, well from my waist down...

* * *

><p>"Fresh air!" Nudge cried, happily, jumping out of the stuffy car.<p>

I followed suit, jumping out as quickly as possible.

I corners of my mouth quirked up slightly, at finally being out in the cool, beach air. I was so hot that my fringe had been stuck to my forehead with sweat. Yeah, I know. Horrible.

I had been stuck in that car for ages, Nudge didn't even give us any breaks, only one pit stop for a quick pee, and that was because Iggy farted, yes _farted_. I swear, I almost suffocated and died.

I was in such a foul mood, I nearly punched the cars dashboard, (but then, I would be ruining Nudge's things, not_ Iggy's_).

And to make matters worse, Iggy couldn't resist the chance to crack a joke.

He asked us all, very loudly might I add, at the petrol station, "When you fart, do lumps come out?" He stared at us all, wide-eyed and innocent.

And of course, Nudge being... _Nudge_ decided to answer. "No?" She replied, looking very confused. I face-palmed myself. That's _exactly_ what Iggy wanted, Now he's definitely going to answer.

Iggy then grinned widely, and I knew something was coming, "Then ... I'm pretty sure I just shit my pants," he said, nodding proudly, pursing his lips.

To be honest, I'm hoping that was a joke- with Iggy, you never know.

Our reactions were all different. Nudge blushed, for some reason. Maybe shit jokes (literally) turn her on? Fang chuckled. And I just gaped, and punched him on the shoulder; Not enough to make him cry, but enough to hurt.

But all in all, apart from that little incident, there wasn't much fighting. Me and Fang just plugged our Ipods in, and listened to music on full blast. I was scared that If I breathed in too much of Iggys intoxicating (not in a good way,_ at all_) scent, that I might pass out; Nudge even had to buy _three_ air-fresheners.

One for the front of the car.

One for the back of the car.

And one to jam up Iggy's butt.

The only part where there was sarcastic comments, was at the end, and it was my fault, I have to admit.

The local garbage collector truck was driving around the inside streets, and I saw it, and it just slipped out, it wasn't even _good_. The truck passed us, and I said, 'Whoa Fang, the garbage collector's coming, you better start running before they catch you'. Which earned me a slap round the back of the head from Nudge, and a snicker from Iggy, but that was all. Fang didn't even retaliate, because his music was too loud, which actually totally sucked.

But anyways, back to reality. I licked my chapped lips -they were cracked and dry- as I walked around the back of the car, to get the draw-string bags out. Nudge quickly chucked the keys over, and I unlocked the trunk. I flinched as my hand grazed the metal, it was _boiling_ hot.

As soon as I got the bags out, -the 'gentlemen's' couldn't even be asked to help, they just stood outside, stretching in the lovely, warm sun-, that were full of towels, sun cream, bathing suits, and other random crap to make our little trip as good as possible. In other words, we filled our bags with loads of things that'll keep us busy so we don't have to talk to each other, (well, that's what I did,) I have books, towels, Ipod, phones, and yes, of course, the _bucket and spade_.

As soon as my I got my hands on my bag, I dug around it, dodging various junk in the little cluttered pit, until I found my aviators. I sighed happily, grabbing them and then perching them on the bridge of my nose. Grinning, as the first time in the last hour or so, I opened my eyes completely, instead of the continuous slits.

I quickly looked around, able to see the scenery around me, It looked amazing, and for a second, a mere second, I was glad Nudge dragged me out in her sultry little, (well, not really, its a reasonable size) car;

I assessed it, taking it all in.

_The bay, slowly curled around the sea, like the moon, standing out against its background, impossible to look away from. The sun hit of the sand turning it a heart-achingly beautiful gold. The sea sparkled like a turquoise diamond but more beautiful than any gem in the world. Despite the lack of people and creatures it was no where near lonely and it seemed like the heaving sea itself was a creature, as though it was living and moving in harmony with the rest of the world._

...Hahaha, that's what you get from a girl who took English for her A-Levels. _Boo-yah_.

Just kidding.

But seriously, the beach was actually kind of pretty, and at least there weren't many people.

"Gosh," Nudge said, gazing at the sea like it was out of a fairytale, "I can't wait to get in there- Max! Get your bathing suit! Lets go change."

Iggy wolf whistled, and Fang just stared at me, (I expected something a little more, sexist? From him,) making me feel self-concious and uneasy,_ the way he used to make me feel in high-school_.

I ignored my thoughts, and I laughed, nodding, and then we began walking to the local toilets. Despite me plugging my nose, and readying myself for a horrible stench, it actually smelt _really_ nice. Like really,_ really_ nice.

I feel like a freak. No, correction, I _am_ a freak.

But all the same, I walked into a cubicle, and quickly open my little bag, pulling out my swimsuit. I stifled a laugh.

Nudge bought me a swimsuit a while ago, because we were meant to go to a college pool party, but It rained, and all the snacks and food got wet, and the whole party failed. So, as we all know, Nudge doesn't go to 'failed parties', and I don't wear bikini's.

So, your probably thinking I'm wearing a one piece swimsuit, right? Yeah, well you're wrong.

I got dressed, taking my time, before Nudge banged on the door, telling me to 'Hurry up, before all the hot guys are taken'. I honestly don't know whether that means, 'Hurry up, before we loose all the hot random guys we can hook up with,' or whether that means, 'Hurry up, before Iggy finds a cute girl, and hooks up with_ her_'.

All the same, I hurried up, and walked out of the cubicle, to see Nudge staring at me, with wide brown eyes. I watched at the tips of her ears, steadily turned red.

"What the frick are you wearing, Maximum Ride? Where's the bikini I got you?" She questioned angrily, I could practically see the steam puffing out of her ears. I smirked, looking down to asses my attire.

It wasn't _that_ bad, in fact, it wasn't bad _at all_.

I wore a white, waterproof wife beater, or a tank top, call it what you want, (it was on sale, apparently, nobody buys these things,) and men's swimming trunks, (I had to buy three sizes down though.)

What's so bad about that? I don't want anybody perving on me- unlike some people- thank-you very much.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this isn't amazing, But still Please Review!<em>

_I have 60 reviews already! I would go on... and on... and on ,But I have to go, because my eyelids keep drooping shut. Gah. T_T_

_Anyway, Goodnight guys... =.= Speak to you soon..._

__PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, EVEN IF THERE'S ANOTHER ONE AFTER IT Dx?__


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys, IDNOMR! _

* * *

><p>"God, I knew this would happen. Why the hell didn't I check what you packed before I came?" She chided, slapping her self on the forehead.<p>

"Gee, Nudge. Its not the bad." I said bashfully, narrowing my eyes at her.

She leaned against the wall, shaking her head. God, what's her god damned problem? It isn't that bad.

I sighed, reaching up, and tying my hair tightly into a ponytail, while she mumbled something I couldn't decipher, a frown on her face.

After about five minutes of mumbling, my tolerance levels were at zero.

"Ugh," I cried, tired of her whining, why I can't I wear something I'm actually comfortable in for once? "I'm bored, lets just go," I then grabbed her hand, latching onto it tightly, and stalked out of the toilets, Nudge in tow, sulking bitterly.

As soon as we walked out of the wash room doors, and rounded the corner, we saw _Fang, _I squinted_,_ he was quite far away so I couldn't see what he was wearing, but all I knew was he was _shirtless_.

Swoon. _Not_.

Stupid fool, must think that's _all_ girls care about; and as a matter of fact, it's_ no_t. We actually don't _only_ care about 'Six packs' and muscles... _they're just bonuses on a guy_.

He was casually leaning against the car, and smirking, as if he was 'all that' and more.

We began to walk down, me dragging Nudge as she limply trailed behind, cursing under her breath, about how my attire didn't even match. It was_ white_ for goodness sake, _everything_ goes with white.

We came off the driftwood, and gritty sand, and I slipped off my flip-flops, holding them in my hands as the sand slithered between my toes, and watching patiently as Nudge did the same.

Since the toilets were on higher ground than the beach, there was a steep drop on the way down; as soon as we got to that slope, I looked up, assessing Fang better, since we were in a closer range. He was also wearing a pair of men's swimming trunks (No duh, what else could he be wearing, panties?). I looked closer.

They weren't just any pair of swimming trunks.

My eyes widened in realisation. _Oh, crap_. In about five seconds, my heart rate sped up to about _110bpm._

He was wearing the same ones as me. As in, _identical_, but just a lot bigger.

My jaw dropped. _We must've bought it from the same place_. Oh dear, oh dear, _oh dea_r.

I quickly loosened my grip on Nudge, and walked behind her, pushing her gently forward, and making her stumble towards Fang.

Then, I quickly sidestepped, and backed away, hiding behind a wall of a little beach shack, stunned.

I began breathing heavily. Why the heck didn't I just buy a god-damned diving suit?

No, I really couldn't give a damn what Fang thinks of me, but isn't this another thing for him to make fun of me of? Plus, Nudge is going to be even _more_ dramatic now.

I peeked around the wall, trying to soothe my erratic breathing pace. Nudge had gotten down to where Fang was, and it seemed like she hadn't realised we were wearing the same shorts. Phew.

I was about to duck back into the hiding place, when there was a loud wolf whistle, coming from behind Nudge's car.

I raised an eyebrow, watching as Fang smirked evilly.

_What are they doing?_

Fangs face lost the little mischievous look, and then went to serious, as he began turning his head, his eyes scanning everywhere, as if he was looking for somebody. His eyes settled on the toilet cubicle for a while, and then went back to Nudge, as he asked her something. She gave him a pissed off look, and then pointed up towards where I was hiding.

I quickly ducked back into my hiding place. Was Fang asking where I was?

I began breathing heavily again, running a hand through my blonde locks.

"-Hello?"

I jumped startled, and began looking around.

My eyes settled onto a boy, around about my age.

He had big sea blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and a big childish grin.

"Uh, Hi..." I said, feeling awkward.

"You Alright?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

I discreetly looked him up and down, I guess you could call it 'checking him out'; He wore plain dark brown shorts, a tight white shirt, that showed off his defined muscles, and a frayed string necklace, with a wooden monkey lay loosely over his chest. I rose an eyebrow at his shirt, it said 'Momo's Beach Reserve Rentals' in big flowery font.

I realised I hadn't answered, so I replied a bit too quick,"Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks," I said, feeling slightly flustered.

"Are you ... hiding from somebody?" he asked, looking confused, as he raised a hand to scratch his head.

"Oh, Uh, yeah," I said, with an uncomfortable grin.

"Wanna hide in my shack?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

My eyes widened, as I stared at him, feeling ultra awkward. He backtracked, his eyes widening too.

"This is my Grandad's Beach house shack," he said, stumbling, "I come here for the summer holidays, and I work there, you can hide in there, uh, if you like?" he gave a stiff shrug.

I dug my hands deep into my shorts, "Uh, thanks for the offer, but I don't think I can, my friends are waiting for me," I said, biting my lip, and gesturing down the beach.I felt sorry for the guy, he was only trying to be nice, "I'm just going to go now..." I said, pointed down the beach.

I mean, really? What else _could_ I say, 'Hey Dude, those are some pretty gnarly swells, wanna go ride 'em and hang loose?' No, I didn't think so either.

He looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead, he gave a blundering nod.

"Bye," he called, as I began to walk away.

"Yeah, uh, Bye," I replied, raising my hand, as I turned the little shack's corner.

"W-wait!" he called. I stopped abruptly, debating whether to turn around or not._ Never speak to strangers_, my mother always told me. But I can kick a strangers ass, and I have friends about twenty metres away that could kick his ass too. If he wanted to do any damage, he would've done already, right?

I shrugged to myself, turning around, "Yeah?" I asked, belatedly.

"You live round here?" he asked, his hands deep in his pockets, as he rocked back on his heels.

"Uh, no," I said softly, his smile became weaker, "I'm here for a trip with my friends."

He nodded solemnly, "Oh, okay then, I guess you'd better go, Uh, Bye the-" he got cut off by a loud high-pitched scream.

I turned around, it came from the seaside. I brushed it off, its most probably some girl playing in the water, I made a move to turn around, "See ya-"

"Wait," he said, cutting me off. _Don't you just hate it when people do that?_ He began to grin, "Have you, you know, got a boyfriend?" he asked, sub-consciously leaning forward.

I raised my eyebrows, Blunt, much? I didn't know guys go around asking people, more specifically_ girls_, that question.

"Uh, no," I answered, then mentally chiding myself that I should have said 'Yes'; knowing that this meant he was probably going to ask me out or something like that, (not to seem cocky).

"Uh, did you know they have these local bands that come to the seaside some weekdays, and have a performance for the people on the beach?"

"No, I didn't know that," I said, being tough on him. "Thanks for telling me though, I might go with my frie-"

His eyes were drained of all the confidence, when he asked weakly, "Would you like to, uh, go with, uh, me?"

"Huh?" I asked, knowing I was being horrible. This was a total re-run of high-school, when 'Bonnie Roberts' asked me to prom, (Yes that person is a guy). "I'm sorry, but I don't think I would be able to, we have to leave early anyways, I don't live that close to here." I said, giving him a I'm-really-sorry gesture, by raising my hand, and putting a sympathetic face on.

Gosh, I didn't know I was this mean, I could've at least given him a glimmer of hope.

"Uh, okay," he replied, giving an understanding nod, then making a move to walk away, but then coming back. Boy, this guys a stubborn one isn't he? "But just encase," he said, passing me a little scrap piece of paper, with eleven digits on it.

"Thanks," I said, tucking it into my pocket, but knowing I would just throw it out later. What would be the point anyways? He lives all the way over here, and god knows I can't be asked to travel all this way every weekend to meet the guy I'm seeing. Long-distance relationships always end in heartbreak, in fact, relationships with people close-by end in heartbreak too.

I span on my heel, and then walked away without another word...

I was already half way down the beach, when I realised, I had totally forgotten about the shorts.

It was too late now though, I came down to see Iggy laughing his head off, Fang chuckling deeply, and Nudge's eyes wide, her mocha skin paler than its usual tone, and her face tear-stricken.

What had happened in the last - I raised my hand to check my waterproof watch- _twenty-three_ minutes? We weren't talking for_ that_ long. I bet it was only five, and my watch is mucked up.

I quickly walked down, and stood a little distance away, suppressing a grin at the fact that Fang was too into his deep little chuckle to notice my _men's_ swimming trunks.

"What happened?" I asked, curious, but my mind still on the weird boy who gave me his number. If Iggy and Fang were laughing it couldn't be that bad, plus, I had no idea what to do with this situation. Be a girly-girl, and walk over to Nudge and hand her a tissue? Or stand here, and find out what the boy's are laughing about, so I can laugh too? I choose the latter.

I walked closer to them, for some unusual reason, the paper felt like it was weighing me down.

"Nudge... I...car...jump...she ...scream-" Iggy spluttered, clutching onto his stomach.

Nudge glared at him, snapping out of her trance, and began storming towards me, and for a second, I thought she was going to unleash her wrath on me, for the _fifth_ time this week.

"That idiot," she said, gesturing to Iggy, "Crept out from behind _my_ car, and nearly made me shit a brick," I burst into laughter at her un-womanly words.

"And that Asshole," she said, pointing at Fang, "Kept hold of me, while I thrashed and kicked, and while Iggy threw water at my face!" Realisation dawned on me, as I realised it wasn't tears, just seawater.

Once our laughter subsided, mine going first, because the moment was one of those you-just-have-to-be-there moments, and well, I wasn't there.

"Okay," Nudge then, clearly frustrated. "Can we go down to the actual seaside, and if we can't get along, we can all just try to ignore each-other, okay?"

We all nodded, Fang smirking, Iggy's face bright red, and me fingering the piece of paper in my pocket.

How come I feel so guilty about... Whoa, I don't even know the guys name.

I pushed the thoughts aside, and followed the others, trailing a metre, or so behind.

My mind was somewhere else when Nudge dropped back from the little threesome group they had going on, and she fell into step with me.

"I'm still clearly annoyed with your choice of clothing, but I know you don't really care that much about it, so what's going on? And why did you take so long up the little hill, did you meet a cute guy?" As soon as she said that, my fingers let go of the paper and shot out of my pocket. She gave me a questioning look, I shrugged.

"I'll tell you later, when the boys are doing something else, okay?" I said, my eyes looking somewhere else.

She gave me an unsure look, and then a sharp nod, "Want me to go back to them?" she asked, I saw the hope in her eyes. She wanted to talk to Iggy- Now _that_ made me feel lonely.

"Can if you want..." I trailed off, she looked at me, gave me an I'm-so-sorry look and then walked quickly over to Iggy and began chatting animatedly with him, leaving Fang out.

I smiled, and began to look around, scanning the beach for anything interesting, when a deep gruff voice came from beside me, "Checking for some good-looking guys, eh ? It's a bit like window-shopping for you, isn't it? They look nice, but you know you can't afford them." Ouch, that wasn't very nice. I turned to the side, the see Fang walking beside me.

My eyes turned into slits, all I said was, "Do me a favour Fang, and go die a painful death. I don't want you ruining the view," I looked away.

He clearly brushed it off, and started a new topic, "So, I like your get up. I know I'm your role model and everything, but I didn't know you would go far enough to start wearing men's swimming trunks. I'm impressed, you'r a pretty faithful FANGirl," he gave me a nod, with a satisfied look.

I sighed, so he _did_ notice the trousers. I wanted to have some witty reply to shoot back, but there wasn't one was there? What can I say? '_They look better on me'_? The only thing I was curious about was the FANGirl part, I know for a fact that he didn't just make that up on the spot. He's so conceited, he most probably was jealous of all the celebrities who have their own little followers and decided to make his own, (sad thing is, I bet there are people out there willing to join the 'FANGirls').

I shrugged it off, still looking away, but he didn't let it down, "You know, If you really wanted to have the whole get up, you need to take your tank top off," he gave me a suggestive wink.

I couldn't help it, I gasped. I didn't know he was _this_ perverted.

He burst into laughter, or chuckles, at my expression.

I wasn't laughing, that was one of the most sexist comments I have ever heard. "You're an asshole," I stated calmly, as if it were a well know fact, and then raised my hand, and whacked him over the head with as much pressure as possible.

"Ow," he complained, clutching onto his head, "You hit me with the damn watch," he cried, still laughing. I looked down at my waterproof watch, and realised I _had_ hit him with the watch. _Nice_. I have to say, that is a pretty cool talent. I can inflict pain with inanimate objects without even realising.

I started to laugh at him clutching onto his head in agony, yet still laughing through the pain. I liked his laugh, it was one of the calmest nicest things about him. It makes you see the nice side of him, (yeah, I've been told there is one).

We both stopped walking, just standing there laughing, (well, Fang was bent over clutching onto his head).

About ten metres in front of us, Nudge and Iggy turned around, watching us laughing, with a questioning look, calling us to hurry up.

My laughter subsided, and I shrugged at the them two, following them, and leaving Fang behind, chuckling quietly.

We finally got down to the waters edge, where Nudge lay down a few blankets for us to sit on. It was around midday now, and the number of people on the beach had increased.

I sat down on the blankets, and surprisingly, Nudge left Iggy to come sit beside me.

"Hey girlfriend!" she said, in a mocking high-pitched tone.

"Hi," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well, the boys are doing something else now," I peeked round her to see Iggy and Fang talking in hushed tones about ten metres away from us.

"Yeah, and your point is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes this time, "When we were walking here, you said you would tell me what you were talking about."

"Ohh," I said, remembering, " I was walking down the beach, and this weird guy came up to-"

She cut me off, "Was he cute though?" she asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Uh, I guess you could say he was..." I trailed off, "But anyway, he comes over, asks me if I have a boyfriend, asks me out, and gives me his number. How blunt and creepy is that?" I question.

"Did you take the number though?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered honestly, pursing my lips.

"Well, you're equally as creepy as he is, you shouldn't accept things from strangers, you should have walked away." she stated, as if it was the worlds most obvious thing.

I found myself trying to redeem his status in Nudge's eyes, because if he's not as creepy, then.. I'm not as creepy, right? "He wasn't that bad, he was just nervous," I said, digging around in my pocket for the number.

"Or, maybe he felt an immediate attraction! It could be like a fairytale," she sighed dreamily. _I wish_. I showed her the number.

"Mmm, where did he ask you out to?" she questioned, staring at the paper.

I began to finger the paper, rolling it up, and folding it in half, " To the beach," Nudge opened her mouth, to say something, but I carried on, "for a band performance on the sand."

She shut her mouth, and gave a quick nod.

"You going?" she asked, curiously.

I gave her an are-you-mentally-ill look, "Obviously not, It's tonight,"

"...and your point is?" she said, rocking back and forth.

"Uh, well, if you want to drive back home at 11 o'clock in the evening, be my guest. Plus, I thought you thought it was creepy?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"It is, but you said he was cute..." Gah, I swear, Nudge would go out with a serial killer if he had charming looks.

I laughed, shaking my head, "I'm not going, too much effort." I stood up.

"We'll see!" Nudge chimed, as I walked away.

* * *

><p><em>(I was meant to end it here, but cause I'm so darn nice, I'm going to carry it on... And for that... YOU MUST REVIEW! PLEASE?<em>

* * *

><p>Well, we've been on the beach for four hours now, I'm totally drenched, and my hair is all damp and straggly. Yet, the guys still have energy?<p>

Fang and Iggy were running around and playing Volleyball. For some reason, they were getting really worked up about it. Iggy was most probably trying to impress Nudge, and Fang was most probably trying to impress the vast number of girls staring and drooling after him.

Nudge sat beside me, panting as she had taken part in their last game of volleyball, and was now out of breath. No, I am not lazy. _I_ was doing the most activities for the last four hours, _I_was the one running up and down the sand to get us drinks and food.

I had seen four posters so far, about the local bands performing at the beach tonight, and I felt tempted to go, (with the guys, oh, and maybe Fang). But I guess it's not really an option, since I can't wait for the nice, long journey we have to leave early for, on the way back, (please take the time to note my heavy sarcasm).

I have actually seen the guy as well, (whose name I do not know), I saw him with a young girl, walking around the beach, but he didn't see me, gladly. Otherwise he might come over, and well, Nudge would most probably embarrass the hell outta me.

I actually showed Nudge what he looked like, she said he was, 'smokin' hot', and that I _should_ go to the beach thing. Gah, even if I did want to go, I wouldn't be able to.

During the course of this whole day, I had been made fun of about mine and Fang's shorts about five times? And some of them were _strangers_. Well, it wasn't really making fun of me, they just thought we were creepy tourists who liked to have matching clothes. Or that we were brother and sister/ boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was about 7:30 what the sun began to set, (its summer, so the sun sets later), and Iggy wanted to go for a walk. It was an uncanny coincidence that Nudge happened to want to go on a walk too. It was even more of a coinky-dinky that they decided to go _together_, (of course, only to have somebody to talk to, Duh).

So after they set out for their afternoon stroll on the beach at sun-set, (Gee, how cliché can you get? Can't they be a little bit more original?), it left only me, and a wet Fang.

I would've admired his nice abs, (I'm a normal hormonal girl, _you_ would think the same thing, I'm not just horny,) but he had enough girls doing it for him. No joke.

I was so uncomfortable, it was unbelievable; there were hordes of creepy girls staring at him. And since he just happened to be sitting on the same blanket as another wet girl, with the same design swimming trunks, all those creepy girls just made the assumption that we were boyfriend and girlfriend (oh, boy, were they wrong), which meant, I currently had a _lot_ of haters.

The questionable factor in the situation is, the fact that girls still had the nerve to come up and ask him out. If I was any other guys girlfriend, and these girls did that, I would smash their faces in.

Fang now had 7 phone numbers, on various parts of his hot, wet body. S_tupid girls_, one actually offered to write it on his abs. He didn't even say '_no_', he just winked at me, lifting up his t-shirt, as the girl got out a red _permanent_ marker, and scribbled the number over his chest, while practically hyperventilating. He's cute, but not _that_ cute. Then, - yes, believe it or not, I'm _not_done yet- he also got 3 emails, (they aren't as popular as mobile numbers) and last of all, 1 home address.

Did that girl have no dignity? Fang could've been a paedophile, or a stalker, (you never know, maybe he is,) and she just gave him her address? Sheesh. girl's these days, they have no pride, no wonder males think they're all that. It's things like_ that thing_, who put the female gender down.

The whole time, I just sat there, watching, as Fang discreetly rubbed it in my face, with the occasional wink, or eye-roll when _another_ girl came. Stupid ass.

But then, the time came when I started getting phone numbers. Obviously, not as many as him, but a reasonable amount for having somebody as muscular as Fang sitting beside me, who could've been my boyfriend.

For most guys, that would've scared the hell out of them, and they would've stayed away, but there was the occasional few that came over.

I got one phone number on my palm, one on my arm, and two on a scrap piece of paper. To my dismay, I did _not_ get any home addresses; Gah, who am I going to stalk now? (Note the sarcasm.) Those phone numbers weren't including what's-his-name; who just so happened, to drop by!

I am now proud to say that I know his name; its Sam Walker, and the little girl with him, is his sister, called Anne Walker. She is _ah-do-ra-ble_.

Well, anyways, I have a feeling he just came over to see whether I lied, and Fang's my boyfriend, cause of the whole identical-swimming-trunks conundrum.

He walked over, Anne trailing behind, her hand limply attached to his, "Hey..." He said once he reached me, giving me a space to fill my name in.

"Max," I confirmed.

"Max?" He asked, repeating it, as if I might have said it wrong. That annoyed me slightly, (Sam- 0 Point).

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Cool name, original," he commented, with a small smile. Okay, he just redeemed himself, (Sam- 1 Point). He then introduced himself, and his little sister.

"Hi," I said, smiling gently at the little girl, giving my hand for her to shake. She grinned a toothless smile, and then stuck both her hands out and locked them onto mine, shaking them.

My heart melted.

"So, Max," he said, smiling, and scuffling his little sisters hair, (Sam- 2 Point). "Do you think you would be able to come to our, uh, Date?" he asked, losing confidence half-way through the sentence, then gaining it again at the end.

I felt eyes boring into the side of my head, I turned to see Fang staring straight at me, his eyes had lost that playful spark, one of his eyebrows was raised in a perfect arch, as if to ask, 'What Date?'. Other than that, he looked blank, apart from the imperceivable tightening of skin around the eyes, and his set jaw.

I turned back to Sam, who was watching me intently, I quickly looked down to his little sister, how do I say know, with such a cute little thing like that, staring up at me?" I, uh..." I began, not knowing what to say, I looked back up to Sam, to see his attention wasn't on me, but somebody else. And that somebody else was Fang Ravensmith.

Ugh, I was just about to do a dramatic scene on how I couldn't go with him to the little 'Music Festival' thing, and the attention goes back to _Fang_.

I looked at them to see them having a stare showdown. Gah, Fangs such an ass-hole, always looking for an opportunity to start a fight. He's not even my boyfriend, so what's the problem?

And then there's Sam. _That boy is persistent, isn't he,_ The 'Max' side of me thought, _I don't like it when guys are overprotective, plus, we just met eachother, and he's already having a showdown with the next guy._

But then, of course, me being the schizophrenic freak I am, another side called, _But its cute overprotective! Plus, he's so darn gorgeous_; I like to call that side, My Nudge side.

Sadly for the Nudge side, I agree with the 'Max' side.

"Sorry, but I have to leave early, I really can't be bothered to travel all the way home at midnight."

He looked a little hurt, his sisters eyes grew wide and got a puppy dog look, "Anyways, if you change your mind, you still have my number," he said with a small, sad smile.

I nodded, "Bye," I called as they walked away, both of them smiling at me. Sam's was a flirtatious buy shy smile, and Anne's was a angelic, sweet one.

I waved, smiling. But that smile faltered, when I heard a certain person burst into chuckles, and call, "Sucker!".

I turned towards Fang, he had that playful glint back in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, annoyed.

He faltered realising I was actually annoyed, I don't get how he can talk to me so much after_ the incident_.

"Don't you mean what the hell is_ his_ problem?" he corrected.

"No, No I don't," I said seriously, I breathed in and out heavily. "Just forget it," I sighed.

Lying back down on the bedsheets to look at the pretty sunset, in colours of pink, orange and gold.

I stayed there for five minutes, then got cramped, so I began sitting up. I could make out the silhouettes of Nudge and Iggy walking towards us in the distance.

I squinted, and then smirked evilly, "What is it?" Fang asked, not rudely, but not politely either.

"They're holding hands," I said laughing, pushing myself forward on the palms of my hands to get a better look.

Nudge and Iggy were walking across the sand, hand in hand, and enthusiastically talking to each other; but of course, the moment had to be ruined by the fact that they looked up, and saw us watching. Resulting in Iggy staring wide eyed, and Nudge immediately dropped Iggy's hand, both of them blushing madly.

Aw.

* * *

><p><em>Drama's coming, are you ready for it?... Dun, Dun, Dun.<em>

_I like to know what you guys think of each separate chapter xP I feel special when you guys review- LOL. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, EVEN IF THERE'S ANOTHER ONE AFTER IT Dx?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I don't know if you will like this chapter, please tell me what you think, I don't really like it that much... IDNOMR_

* * *

><p>*<em>Half an hour later<em>*

I stared disbelievingly at the soggy pieces of my coursework, lying on the sand in front of me, the ink running down the page and onto the sand.

_Is this real?_

I was lost for words.

I kept staring, waiting for it to sink in.

It took a while, but eventually, it did, and I didn't need anybody to pinch me, I knew this was real , and only _he_ was capable of doing this.

I turned towards him, my eyes wide with surprise and disgust; I _really_ didn't know what to say. My mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words came out.

I just looked at him intensely, hoping that somehow, or in some way, that this wasn't happening.

I didn't dare look into his eyes, fearing there would only be amusement and no regret, resulting in me getting even more riled up. Word's couldn't explain how enraged I was right now, I was _shaking_ with Anger- I bit down hard on the inside's of my cheek, hoping it would wake me up from this nightmare, and to take my anger out on something. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me hurt.

The mantra of, '_Please let this be a dream, Please let this be dream_', was going over, and over, and over again in my head, as my eyes closed into slits. _It wasn't a dream_. I could feel and taste the metallic flavour of blood spread through my mouth, the coppery, bitter taste on my tongue.

I finally snapped out of my trance, and was able to quietly say a few words, "You bloody Asshole," I said unbelievingly, pronouncing every syllable. I then dropped onto my knee's and assessed the pieces of paper, fingering them lightly, just to make sure this was real; It was.

I shook my head -trying to force back the tears threatening to fall- as I began gathering the wet pieces as carefully as I could, trying not to rip them in this fragile state.

"Do you have_ any_ idea how long I spent writing that?" I asked, trying to put on a calm tone, while staring at the pieces, tears burning in the back of my eyes; I didn't know what else to say, everything around be blurred out, apart from me, Fang, and the scraps that once was my coursework.

I wouldn't let him enjoy seeing me cry for the _second_ time, most people never see the first, I wouldn't let him hear me stammer, or sob, I would do this calmly, and show him that I couldn' care less what he thought of me, and that his jokes weren't funny.

"Who _the hell_ do you think you are?" I said, softly, still not really believing the current situation.

A single tear threatened to role down my cheek, while I silently choked back a sob, "I knew you were bad, but not this bad, "

I felt a piece of soggy paper rip gently in the palm of my hand; I didn't think twice when I said the next sentence,"You are messed up. I literally _hate_ you," I spat in his face, shaking my head.

I didn't care that he flinched, I didn't care that he might hate me back, I didn't care that he might be guilty, what's done is done, and ultimately, _I just don't care_.

I gathered the gritty remains of my coursework in my shaking hands, bile rising in my throat, and said the first thing that came into my mind, "You know what Fang? What you did isn't a joke," I didn't know how to explain how hurt I felt, we always had our differences, but I would never touch something that important to him. I guess that'll change now.

I didn't know what to say, I just thought up the harshest thing I could, and even that wasn't good enough,"I hope you get run over by a truck, so that you get paralysed from the neck down, and when you are in a vegetative state, and are helpless, I hope they leave you unattended in a dark room, where you are repeatedly stabbed in the eyes with syringes filled with aids- _Oh, and_ t_hat wasn't a joke either,_" I turned and walked away, and I can happily say, I didn't feel bad in the slightest.

As soon as I thought my face was out of his sight-range, and I was sure he wouldn't come after me -why would he? I began rubbing way furiously at the fresh tears that had just leaked down my face, with the back of my hand; my cheeks felt raw.

I turned around to see parents and old couples staring at me with discontent, a look in their eyes telling me that they were angry with me for being too harsh in front of their grandchildren and kids. At the moment, I honestly didn't give a damn.

_How the hell could somebody do that_?

I stopped walking, and looked back, to see him staring straight at me. My breathing pace hitched up a notch, _he might have seen the tears_; I turned straight back.

I'm not one to cry, especially not in front of other people. I didn't cry when I fell over, I didn't cry when people insulted me, heck, I didn't even cry when I broke my wrist, but that was _54 pages_ of hand-written work, that I will _never_ get again. I spent _weeks_ on that, I went through so much trouble. I isolated myself from everybody, even Nudge to write all that . And he pours a _bucket_ of seawater on it?

I sat down at the edge of the beach, hugging my knee's, my head cradled in my hands, the inconceivable coursework in little scraps lying beside me. This place was confined, It was near the dirty sand, filled with sea-glass and driftwood, _Nobody_ went here.

Tears began to leak over again as I rocked mself back and forth, trying to soothe myself. _You have the whole of summer_, I reminded myself, _you can recreate it_.

It didn't help, _at all_. I had lost hours worth or coursework in a mere ten seconds. All because of that, bloody, (please fill with a number of profanities). What goes around comes around, and I hope Karma comes and bites him in the ass so hard, that it becomes raw and bloody.

_And_ I'm stuck with him for the rest of the summer, I hope he _dies_. You think that's a little too far? Well, I hope _you_ die too; Okay, maybe that part was a bit rash, so I take it back.

I rubbed furiously at my face, trying to get rid of the tears, it was useless- They just kept spilling over.

Most physical harm couldn't hurt me, but this was bad. This hurt my emotionally. I didn't know _anybody_ was capable of being that much of an asshole.

This coursework could decide my future, my grades. If he wet my college planner, I would be pissed, and I would punch him, If he wet my homework, I would slap him, but this, this was too far.

You think I'm being a crybaby? Well screw you. How would you feel if you had to write something all over again, after you put so much work? Its like pouring water on the Mona Lisa, and expecting Leonardo Di Caprio- whoops,_ Leonardo Divinci_- to recreate it with as much enthusiasm, and to perfection.

Not happening my friend, (partly because you'd be mentally ill to ever do that, and partly because he's dead).

I wanted to work as hard as possible at the beginning of the holidays, so that I could relax at the end, that's not possible now is it?

He's the bane of my existence. The reason I wont have a break for the whole summer. It'll only be_ work, work, work_.

Why the hell did I even bring the bloody coursework to the beach? I thought it would keep me away from Fang, stop him from harassing me. It just made it all the more worse.

"That stupid Asshole, I swear, one day I'm going to castrate him," I mumbled into my swimming trunks.

The first year of college had been partying and fun; a house party today, a warehouse party tomorrow, a birthday bash the day after that. Non-stop fun.

I've managed to get my act together, but he does_ this_. He ruined my life in high-school, now he's come back to ruin it, _again._

I picked up a rock, and squeezed it in the palm of my hands, trying to let out all of my anger, but only resulting in me getting a sore hand, with the skin peeling off. _That's just great_.

There was a gentle pat on my shoulder, I jumped, my senses all on alert, "Castrate who?" the voice asked.

I raised my head quickly, expecting to see a Hobo, or somebody of that sort. But instead, there was a light blonde head, with gorgeous twinkling, blue eyes, staring straight down at me.

_Sam Walker._

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

Fang stood there, his mouth ajar, "You bloody Asshole!", she whispered, raising her head, looking everywhere, but his eyes.

He stared at the pieces of paper, eyes a fraction wider than usual. He didn't expect _that_ to happen. He just wanted to dribble a bit of water over her head. She hadn't come and messed around with them for ages, and he was trying to attempt to be nice by getting her to join in._ But of course_, he thought spitefully,_ I always get the short end of the stick_.

Max dropped to the ground on her knee's, just staring at the pieces of paper, her body with us, but her mind somewhere else. Her fingers gently grazed the pieces of paper.

"Do you have_ any_ idea how long I spent writing that?" Max questioned, her eyes swimming with disgust and anger, but her tone calm. She just sat there, her legs beneath her thighs, staring at the pieces. Her fingers hovering over the pieces of soggy paper, her eyes were watering; yet, she kept quiet.

That's what scared Fang the most, normally Max was a loud-mouth, voicing her thoughts, not afraid to tell her opinion. Yet Fang had just done something terrible, and she just sat there, motionless, just _staring_. No cussing, no screaming, no violence.

Fang didn't know what to do...He didn't know what to say either; what _could_ he say?

He just watched, as she stared at the pieces of paper, as Nudge and Iggy splashed around in the water in the background, un-aware of what had just happened.

She opened her mouth, her tone soft, but her words harsh, "Who _the hell_ do you think you are?"

Fang watched, useless, as she stared at the papers, murmuring something out, "I knew you were bad, but not this bad, you are messed up".

Then, without the slightest hint of hesitation, she calmly said, "I literally _hate_ you".

That sentence just made it a million times worse for Fang, he flinched. He didn't mean it to happen, the seawater was only meant to dribble down her face, he just lost his balance, and it all fell out.

He watched as her shaking hands picked up the coursework, that she had apparently, according to Nudge, '_Focused on, for hours on end, not even coming out to eat, let alone chat_'.

That just made Fang feel all the more worse.

He watched as Max tried to dust the sand off the wet, gritty paper, but failed, only making it worse. He wanted to reach over, help her, apologize, do something, say _something_. But, he couldn't, his lips felt like they had been glued together, and his arms and legs felt limp and heavy.

"You know what Fang? What you did isn't a joke," she brushed some sand off her trousers. "I hope you get run over by a semi trailer leaving you paralysed from the neck down so you are in a vegitative state, and then when you are helpless, leave you unattended in a dark room, where you are repeatedly stabbed in the eyes with syringes filled with aids. That wasn't a joke either," with that, she turned away.

He watched, disgusted with himself, as she stood up shakily, and walked away quickly, her shoulders shaking with sobs and her hands raised, wiping something off her face; Dirt most probably.

After a moment or two of staring, to his surprise, she turned around sharply, taking one last look.

Realisation hit him like a ten ton truck, as he watched the tear-stricken face, and the new tears brim over, and fall down her cheeks. She wasn't wiping dirt off her face, _they were tears._

_I made her cry_, he thought frantically, guilt washing over him, _for the second time. Rarely anybody makes Max cry at all, and I've made her cry twice. Once in High-school and now again._

He knew Max and him had their banter, but he didn't mean to go this far, _It wasn't even my fault_, Fang told himself, knowing it was a lie. They always disliked each other strongly, and the reason for that was also his fault, but now she hated him.

When they fought, they never said they hated each-other, even when he hurt Max in High-school, she didn't say she hated him, she just called him extremely colourful names.

He already knew that coursework was her life, she spent ages on it, sitting there, writing and typing all her work up, and now, it was all gone. And he did it. It felt like there was a ton of bricks on his shoulders, weighing him down every second, waiting for him to eventually collapse, and 'Sorry' wouldn't make everything better now.

Fang wound has hands into his hair and tugged, _Why must I screw everything up?_, he asked himself.

Maybe, just maybe, he had gone too far this time.

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

It's been an hour since he did it. I haven't seen, heard or talked with the so called 'friends' I came here with today.

Its been decided. I'm going to the little orgy on the beach.

I got over the whole _Fang-ruining-my-coursework_ thing - actually, not really, I hate him with a fiery passion, but I'm pretending to be over it, I don't even want to see his little pretty-boy face.

Sam Walker cheered me up a bit, by wrapping a bit of gauze around my hand, where I had squeezed the rock, and buying me some ice cream; he was endlessly trying to console me that everything would be better, usually, that would annoy me, but in a way, at the moment it was comforting... but really? A five headed slug could comfort me at this point, I was _that_ raging mad.

I demolished the ice cream in no time, but I'm not a little kid, and just 'cause you flash an ice cream in my face, everything doesn't immediately turn to rainbows and unicorns.

But still, after everything he did for me, I decided I needed to pay him back, he just spent an hour of his life trying to console a petty little stranger. He's like the modern good Samaritan. To repay him, I did the obvious thing; I accepted the invite to the little beach rave, feeling tired and slightly tipsy for some reason, and not thinking through the consequences.

So what, if I had to drive back at the middle of the night? I could pay for a taxi ( I've been saving up), I don't need them to wait up for me, I'm not a little child anymore, I can take care of myself. Plus, Nudge and Iggy can just go home, they most probably haven't even realised I was missing.

I _deserve_ a night out after endless typing and writing; my hand is always cramped, my neck is always aching, my brain juices are evaporating, and my social life in slowly dying out, but worst of all, I'm afraid I will have to start wearing _glasses_. They look absolutely ugly on me, and god knows I can't afford them, let alone buying contact lenses.

My phone wouldn't stop vibrating, so me, being the 'mature' adult I am, turned it off, ignoring all the calls. I hope they would just leave. Yes, I know I could've at least texted them, telling them they could leave. But, I don't know, I guess it feels nice to know that there are people out there worrying over you. I hope they get the message, and go home, but there's a voice at the back of my head, telling me that, '_it was Fangs fault_', and that I '_shouldn't be blaming Nudge and Iggy_'.

I couldn't care less about Fang, and his attention seeking, I need to forget about him, my coursework, and high-school. That was the past, I won't let him ruin my life again. I want to be successful in life, and the last thing I need is a fool like him, coming around and trampling all my dreams to smithereens.

I've come to a conclusion. The only thing I wanted to do now, is to get dance, sing, and get _inebriated._

Wanna know what that means? It means, I am going to get absolutely _smashed._

* * *

><p><em>Smashed means drunk by the way :)<em>

_Sorry if that doesn't live up to your expectations, I REALLY suck at the whole sympathy vote thing, I don't think the way I portrayed Max in that situation was good enough. (Hahaha, look at those fancy schmancy words!)_

_I updated early, as I most probably won't update for the whole of next week,_

_IT'S MY HALF-TERM, I have a whole week off!_

_Please tell me your opinion on what Max did this chapter (: I may change it if you're not pleased! Is it rushed? I can change it?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N -Damn, you guys nearly made me cry laughing! IDNOMR_

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

Alright, I lied. I didn't really want to get totally pissed. Just tipsy enough for me to forget my current troubles that were munching away at me from the back of my mind.

I thought this was going to be some sort of concert, so I wore the pair of skinny jeans that I wore on the way here, and a large souvenir t-shirt, that I bought at a shop -why is it that souvenir t-shirts are always one size?- saying, ' I have enough money to last me the rest of my life, (Unless I buy something, of course)'. Cheesy, not true, but cheap- And we all know how much I like to but cheap stuff- note the sarcasm.

Anyways, when I got there. Oh boy, I realised how wrong I was. It was like a hippy commune. My jaw literally dropped- the only thing keeping me here was Sam Walkers soft hand in mine, guiding me around the crowds of people, and into the centre of the beach, where the stage was. No, I wouldn't normally hold a person's hand, whos I met just an hour or two ago, but no was in hell was I going to get lost in this mass of people.

"Don't worry," Sam said reassuringly, squeezing my hand. " It's always like this; all the families who come here for the sunshine and fun leave by six o'clock, but this isn't a bad place, and these people aren't bad ether," he gestured around him with one hand, a sweet smile on his blemish-free face. "I used to come here as a kid... if you just block the stench of booze out, its all fine and fun", he gave me a quick shrug and a wink, before pulling me in deeper, his hand latching on to mine so tight, that my knuckles were pale.

I was going to reply, but it was hard trying to cast my voice over the people around me, so instead I gave him a sharp nod, and a small smile; I wasn't scared, just a little creeped out.

Finally, we came to place where there was more of a clearing, I didn't really know what to say or do. The music hadn't started, and there was only a loud buzz of people talking over one another, the clinking of bottles, drunken laughter, and kids screaming and singing off tune. Since I barely knew anyone, I just watched, and waited, analysing the people around me- they all looked like the stereotypical hippies, someone who doesn't bathe, lets their hair grow long, generally doesnt give a darn about what goes on in the world, a care-free vibe surrounding them; Oh, and lets not forget, _smokes pot_.

There were men in their forties, sitting down and the beer bottles in their shaking left hand, and their smoking pipe in the other. I wonder if their aware that they were just shortening their life span?

I felt immensely uncomfortable, but just watching Sam act to calm and cool, and nodding at people, made me feel a lot more relaxed. He was alot more different from the shy guy I met in the morning. For some reason, I trusted Sam a little bit, I mean, if he wanted to do anything to hurt me, its been an hour already, the damage could've been done, right?

I'm sure, that if Fang hadn't potentially ruined my life. I would be in Nudge's _Porche Carrea_, sitting on the leather seats in the cool night air, earphones plugged in, on my way home, to go to my comfy warm bed.

I tried to convince myself that this was a lot better, but I honestly couldn't. I'm a lazy girl by nature. I would take my warm bed_ any day_.

"Hey," Sam whispered, snapping me out of my little ongoing commentary in my mind, and giving me a charming smile. "I have some friends I need to say hello to, I'm sorry, but do you mind tagging along?"

_Nah, it's fine Sam, I'll just stand here, in the middle of nowhere, getting crushed by people who stink, you can go talk to your friends. I'll stay here._

Despite what I was saying in my mind, I replied with a shrug, "Yeah, sure".

"Great," Sam took my hand, and lead my through the crowds, _again_. I just followed aimlessly, watching as girls walk past, and kids run through the crowds dodging people and earning themselves a few colourful names. It was pretty hard trying to dodge the people lying down in the sand, one guy grabbed onto my foot; I have no idea whether it was intentional, or by mistake, but it made me shit a brick all the same.

After five minutes of walking, Sam came to a halt, "We're here," He said happily, leaning forward on his toes, and peeking over the heads of people, looking for his friends.

I watched as crowds of men and woman, walked by, clinking their whisky bottles together, and letting out loud gurgling noises, before a group of people ranging from about eighteen years old, to twenty-one walking over, bumming around.

They came towards us, and immediately began talking animatedly to Sam- must be his friends.

They didn't dress like the hippies; the guys dressed just like Sam. Frayed necklaces with clay-beads, shorts, big t-shirts, toned limbs, blonde hair... the whole surfer look.

The girls wore tight t-shirts, three-quarter denim trousers, and sandals, flipping their brunette hair all over the place.

As soon as they came over, Sam's grip on my hand loosened slightly, making me feel a little more comfortable, as I felt more private. But it also made me more shaky, as if he was leaving me.

Sam and his friends talked for a while; I watched and listened, smiling and nodding, the occasional answer if a question was thrown my way.I realised the stance they were in. All the surfer-dudes had their own 'chick', and the way they were holding onto them, was just radiating out the message that the girls were their possession. I didn't like it.

They talked to Sam, and completely ignored me, and their own girlfriends.

One conceited little fool said, "Score Man," and clapped hands with Sam, "You got yourself a city chick". I am _nobodies_ city chick.

They talked for a while, me feeling completely inferior, and wanting to lash out at them. I felt myself wishing I hadn't left the guys. I couldn't even get a taxi, because I didn't know the way out of this...place.

The 'friends' of Sam, who were, in no way like him, lead us through to another place. All this walking was killing me, my calves were paining, like sombody was jamming a needle into them. We eventually got to a _very_ crowded place, it was average for this place. Further closer to the stage, people were packed like sardines, and then there were places with barely anybody there. But here, it was around the middle. If you stuff your hand out, in any direction, you would touch a person, but you weren't _constantly_ touching them.

It took me quite a while to figure out where the hell I was, but eventually, I realised.

After going on my tip-toes, I realised that this place was an alcohol heaven.

Only half an hour ago, thought I would go hard on with the alcohol get pissed to no end. I'd be so drunk, I wouldn't be able to walk anymore. Becuase this would most probably be my only chance for the rest of the summer, but eventually I came to my senses. Those were things I did in my first year of Collage, and since then, I get straightened up. It wouldn't be safe for me to get that drunk; I certainly could have though, there were tables lined up with different varieties of alcohol; Vodka, Rum, Gin, whisky, Brandy and Liqueurs.

It was like the epitome of temptation for Alcohols Anonymous.

I almost, just almost, went straight to the table with Cherry Vodka, but I came to my senses and realised this isn't any ordinary 'Beach Party', it was simply just a place where woman and men get drunk and taken advantage of by each other, and I wasn't really in the mood for that, thank-you very much.

I watched as Sam and his friends dished out the notes from their wallets and purses, and dug around their trousers for spare change. After a while, one of the girls looked over to me, expecting me to contribute. I really didn't want to, I barely have enough money as it is.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "I didn't bring any money, I just came here to spend the day with my friends at the beach, I didn't expect to come here." Most of that was true, I _didn't_ expect to come here, but I _did_ have money. The blonde gave me an icy glare with her piercing blue eyes.

I could've taken it personally, but I didn't.

"Well then," she sneered. "You don't get any-"

"Don't worry," Sam cut it, his arm winding around my waist and pulling me in closer. "My share is divided between her and I".

Has arm around my waist felt so uncomfortable it was unbelievable.

I gave him a shaky nod as a thanks, but kept quiet watching as they all split up, and went to different tables, splashing out all their money on different varieties of Alcohol.

As I walked around, my eyes began to water, and my head began to ache; It took me a few minutes, but I manages to clear the fuzziness that was distorting my senses, a sharp smell stung my nose.

The sun had set, and the bands were getting introducing themselves, up on stage over three hundred metre's away. I shook my head trying to clear the thick fog that was now engulfing my brain.

This place_ stank_ of smell was to sharp and disgusting, it stung my nose- I really needed to clear my head.

I yearned for a moment alone with Sam. But it wasn't happening, there was always some person talking to him, or trailing around with us. Eventually, I gave up on the idea of asking him alone, to save me some embarrassment problems. "Uh, are there any toilets?" I questioned, hopefully, ignoring the odd look I got from the freckle face beside him.

He gave me a nervous smile, "Yeah, I guess..." he trailed off, pointing twenty metres in the other direction of the stage, where there were a couple of dirty old outhouses which I could tell, from just looking at it, must give off the dirtiest stench in the world.

I stared at it disbelievingly, my mouth frozen open, not because it was so disgusting but because there were twenty or so adults and kids lining up for each outhouse. How could they stand that bad hygiene. As I mentioned before, I'm messy, not dirty.

Nudge would have a heart attack if she took a look at this place.

I looked up to see Sam staring at me expectantly. Oh, he wanted an answer?

"Uh... I'm good..." I muttered quietly, turning away.

"Uhm, if you really gotta go," this was unbelievably awkward. "Most people can't be bothered to wait either," -_More like they don't wanna die of the stench-" _So they go over there" I turned back hopefully, only to see him pointing about fifty metres away in a different direction.

He was pointing at the woods, I squinted, and sure enough, I saw a dark figure running around, and another one bending down and... Ew.

"It's Alright, I didn't need to go that bad..." I said, nervously.

"You sure?" He placed a free hand on my shoulder.

I squished the urge to shake it off, it was making me feel awkward, "Yeah, I'm sure."

And I guess, that was the end of that.

After everyone got their drinks, we set off to go back to the stage, where music was blaring out of the speakers.

I realised how this was not at all what I thought it would be.

I expected calm music from some red neck on a guitar, while I lay in the clean sand, drinking a cocktail with a laid back surfer guy. Not some heavy Metal and 'Spiritual Music' from some crazy hippies, while I stood squished on littered sand, sipping some warm beer, with a soon-to-be-drunk surfer dude, and his snotty friends.

My head was throbbing, and I felt like throwing up. Who the hell like's _warm_ beer? But there wasn't anything with less alcohol content.

Some of his friends were nice, like a small brunette, who was urging me to dance; Actually... now that I think about it, I suspect she was trying to make me throw up with all that jumping up and down.

I suddenly felt so sick, my stomach paining every time I moved, and I had no choice _but_ to move. The crowd was squishing me in every direction, and I just needed some air.

The strobe lights were paining my eyes, the sound of the beat was paining my ears, my legs were aching from walking around, and I was just about ready to collapse.

"Are you okay?" A hazy voice whispered into my ear. I looked up at Sam.

"No, not really; I, uh, feel really sick... Can I leave?"

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

"Oh my days..." Iggy huffed, rubbing his eyes in fatigue. "Where the heck is she?" He leaned against Nudge's car, yawning.

"How would I know?" Nudge replied angrily, picking up her bag from the car boot, and whipping out her little hand mirror. "Oh dear, I look terrible..." she gasped to herself, gingerly fingering the dark bags under her eyes.

"No you don't," Iggy re-assured nicely, giving her a friendly pat on the back. "But I'm _tired_, we've been searching for her for over three hours now. Only god knows where she is now... How do we know she hasn't taken a taxi home?"

"She isn't_ that_ stupid," Nudge replied airily. "She would've told us anyways, right?" She turned towards the pair for re-assurance. _At least I hope she isn't that stupid._

Nobody nodded.

"Why won't she pick up her god-damned phone then?" Iggy began wringing his hands together. "Maybe we should call the police, she could've gone missing, I'm worried," Iggy cradled his head in his hands, "She could be hurt..."

Nudge opened her mouth to reply, a re-assuring sentence hanging from her lips.

"Let's just go home," Fang cut in, monotonously. "We won't find her anyways".

Nudge and Iggys heads were raised in a flash, and they stared at him with disbelief. Not just because this was the first time he had spoken in a while, instead of his hands-in-pocket-and-look-thoughtful façade, but because his words were cold and harsh.

"You know what, Fang?" Nudge asked, fire burning in her eyes. "This isn't some little joke. We can't find Max anywhere, _you_ were the last to see her, and your not contributing any information of her whereabouts, and you won't even tell us why she left, and I have a feeling it was because of you".

"Come on guys," Iggy cut in, not in the mood for a fight. "It's late in the night, and we can't drive back now, can we? We may as well book a hotel for the night... Or at least actually _do_ something, instead of standing here".

Nudge hesitantly nodded, her cold glare still hovering over Fang.

Iggy made a move to get into the car. "Wait," Nudge ushered."Can you at least tell us what happened? Please?" she asked, her eyes pleading with Fang.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets, "You know when you two asked me to go get Max?" He asked solemnly.

They both gave him a sharp, but curious nod.

"Yeah, well, when she got up to come over, she spilt her Soda over her Ipod earphones, and burst into tears," Fang shrugged, lying. "That's it really, she then had a little tantrum, and lashed out at me, before running off the beach... Later, around ten minutes after, I saw her eating ice Cream and walking with some boy".

_That is nothing like what Max what do, she wouldn't cry over earphones, she would just save up and buy a new pair, or I would buy her one, _Nudge thought to herself. _She rarely ever cries anyway. Plus, what boy- Oh crap._

Realisation dawned over her.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Nudge asked desperately, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Sure," he replied carelessly.

"Well..." she urged.

"Uh, Cheaply highlighted blonde hair, Dirty brown shorts, A white shirt that's two sizes too small, which honestly looked gay on him... it said, 'Mummy's beach reserve rentals. That's all I remember," he finished off.

The corners of Nudge's mouth uplifted, while Iggy stared at them clueless, wondering what was going on.

Nudge grinned coyly, "I know where Max is".

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

"Thanks for taking me out of there, I was a bit stuffed up," I gave Sam a sweet smile.

"It's okay, You looked a little pale anyways," he replied over his shoulder; I got smell the slight tinge of booze on his breath. I could tell he wasn't full on drunk, but just tipsy like me.

He gave me a cute smile as he opened the door of a gleaming chrome diner, that was far away from all the commotion of the beach, I gave him a smile in return and a nod. How gentlemanly...I stepped inside. The place was called, 'Rosie's Diner'.

I walked around, and cursed under my breath when I nearly slipped on a wet patch of floor, where the 'Wet floor' sign had been kicked to one side.

"Where do you wanna sit?" I asked, regaining my balance, my eyes scanning around the tables. I looked up expecting to see Sam, but there was only Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon and Carbon Dioxide. In other words, _air_.

I turned around, looking for him, only to catch his mop of blonde hair from the corner of my eye. He was sitting at a booth at the far corner... he had already gone to a table, and sat down without me.

Well, I take back the whole gentlemanly comment.

I walked over awkwardly, as he picked up a menu, and smiled, "What would you like to order?" Hmm. I guess he's got his gentlemanliness back.

It was a fast food restaurant, with the whole 'olden day's' theme.

It had fancy-schmancy black and white portraits hanging crookedly on the walls, there was only _one_ waiter on roller-blades, and she looked like she was having a tough time with them. I swear the whole waitress' on Rollerblades was only in movies, and the other waitress' and waiters certainly weren't using them. The waitresses wore pink dresses which stopped at the knee, and little white aprons... Its clashed horribly with the Rollerblader's hair, which was, unfortunately for her, a gingery red.

I could tell the rollerblader was a young girl, no older than eighteen; I could tell from her childish features that were caked with make-up, trying to cover the bold splatter of golden freckles across her pale face.

I brought my attention away from her,"Uhm, Chicken Burger and Chips, I guess?" No, I'm not some Pig who eats everything, but I am a girl who actually _eats_ real food, not some crappy garden leaves.

"Alright, anything to drink?" He passed the menu over, I scanned down the menu- I should be drinking water to wash out the bitter taste of beer, but I want to drink something tasty.

"Chocolate Milkshake," I said happily.

"You sure, it's not good to drink after having alcoh-"

"S'okay, I'm fine," I said with re-assurance, cutting into his sentence.

"Alright then," and with that, he raised his slender, and slightly tanned hands, to call over a waiter- luckily it wasn't the Rollerblade one.

A bob-haired brunette quickly caught his eye and strutted over, when she was about half way to our table, when the red-headed roller-blader whizzed past, earning herself an icy glare from most of the staff.

They must be picking on the new-comer, whose name was, (now that she was close enough to read)...'Helga'. Oh dear.

Her parents must have been_ trying_ to ruin her life.

She came over and raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Well?"

Sam quickly recited my order, adding his own onto it, which was, might I add, quite a long list of things- he was going to have a _lot_ to pay for.

"Uhm, I can't pick a drink. Gimmie a sec..." Sam said, his forefinger resting on his chin as he stared at the drinks menu in thought.

The waitress gave a large huff of impatience, her name was...' Bertha'. This must be ugly name place.

I looked up just in time to see a different waiter mouthing to Bertha, that she should be 'nicer'.

"So, honey, how was your day? You look like you've come from the beach bash down there, right?" She had a sickly smile on her face, and if that didn't give away the fact she couldn't care less, you could see it in her eyes.

"Uhm, Yes..." I nodded.

The smile never left her face, "That's nice, Did you have fun?"

I looked up awkwardly, "Yeah".

"Oh, that's-"

"I'll have a coke, please?" Sam interrupted rudely.

She stared at him, disgust in her eyes.

"Alright, have a nice day sweethearts," she called as she walked away. If you couldn't recognise the venom dripping from her voice, you'd have to be stupid. I bet she didn't mean that, she was most probably cursing us under her breath.

Me and Sam had small talk, waiting for the food to arrive.

"You shouldn't eat much," _look who's talking_, " because when we go back down there," _we're going back down there, again? _"You might throw up or something". _Oh, great._

I desperately wanted to say, 'Screw you! I'm not going back to that hell-hole!', but I couldn't as he was paying for my food.

I looked at him, my eyes a little wide, "Mm, Okay, I'll keep that in mind". I racked my brains for a new conversation starter, in the hopes that he might forget about going back down there... "Got any other brothers and sisters?" I asked.

He gave me a wicked grin, "Nah, just me and Anne."

"Pretty name, " I noted.

He smiled, "Thanks. You got any brothers and sisters?"

I frowned, " No, just me and my dad".

"Your Dad?" He raised his eyebrows.

I nodded, "Yeah".

"Cool, I never met my Dad, it's just been us and our Mother", he shrugged. "What's your Dad like?"

I was trying to think of some lame excuse to change the subject, when a loud scream erupted from the left of the diner.

I shuffled round the seat, and swivelled my head around, to see who it was.

"_Maximum Ride! Where the heck have you been, you idiot? We looked for you everywhere! Get your little white ass over here now!_"

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long, It was my half-term last week, and I was doing stuff xD I didn't get a chance to check reviews...<em>

_The whole beach charade is ending next chapter!_

_Ew, and that whole Sam does 'that' to Max and gets saved by Dylan, IS overdone, I didn't even think of it as a matter of fact, your reviews made me realise (:_

_Please tell opinions x] and tell me whatcha thought about the last chapter, I'd love it if you did this one too, but you don't have to!_

_REVIEW, my little Honey Bears- (AHAHA- 'Night Wolf your honeybear' you crack me up! xD)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, IDNOMR_

* * *

><p><em>~Previous Chapter~<em>

"_Maximum Ride! Where the heck have you been, you idiot? We looked for you everywhere! Get your little white ass over here now!_"

Uh-oh.

MAX POV

I stood there slightly taken aback, watching as Nudge fumed by the door, the mocha skin tone of her hand, turning white, as she tightly gripped onto the chair of a vacant table beside her.

I thought they had left?

Iggy stood beside her, with a much less threatening pose, as he tried to stifle a laugh, his hands deep inside his pockets.

Well, I guess those are the only people I care about enough to describe... Oh? You want me to tell you what the little shit-bag is doing?

I guess I will, for _you_. Fang has already made himself at home- sitting at a different vacant table, one hand draped over the chair, the other drumming a fast beat on the table.

You would never guess it... but he was already chatting up a waitress, who happened to be 'Helga'. She was so surprised and excited that she slipped on her Rollerblades, and had to hold onto Fang's shirt.

See? He didn't even have to do anything, and the girls fall right into his arms... He's only been here for, what? A minute?

I shook my head in disgust, and trained my eyes back on Nudge... Truthfully, _everybody'_s eyes were on Nudge, and they weren't all curious, or happy stares, most of them were giving her the dirty looks. Well, can you blame them? She called me and idiot and ass, (rude words!), she shouted, (interrupted everybody's not-so-posh meal), and, to top it off, she called me white- How racist is that? Joke.

"She was at the beach too?" I low voice gurgled. I stopped staring at Nudge, and my head immediately snapped over to Sam; his head was lolling to the side, his eyes were rolling in his sockets.

Oopsies, maybe he _was_ pretty drunk, not just tipsy.

I turned away for the moment, my eyes back on Nudge. She had advanced on us and was standing two, or so metres away from me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you still here?" I asked lazily, my arms crossed, and a scowl on my face.

She placed a hand on her hip, and gave me a cold glare. I suppressed a laugh. Nudge can't stay angry with me for long, I could see the worry in her eyes... she wanted to give me a hug, and take me home- I wanted nothing more.

"Why are we still here, you ask? Well, maybe, because some shit-"

"Excuse me!" Somebody called with a thick red-neck accent from across the diner, cutting her off, "We are tryna have a nice, peaceful family meal, and we would appreciate it, if you would tone down on the swearing, y'know use some kind words?" A nice family meal, at 1 o' clock, in the morning? I don't know what their definition of nice is, but it's certainly not the same as mine.

Nudge, being the let-others-take-advantage-of-you person she is, nodded, and gave them a small smile. If I were her, I would've told them to take their kind words and-

"Alright then, _We're_ still here because some not-very-nice person, decided to ditch us, and go off partying with some guy, who clearly can't even hold his own liquor..." She was eyeing Sam.

I turned around- Sam was in the same position as he was before, but there was a long string of droll hanging from his bottom lip- Maybe I should've wiped it up? Nah, that would be too disgusting for me and it was too darn funny. I turned back.

"Do you know how many hours we've been searching for you?" She asked tiredly, she made a motion for me to scootch up the chair.

I did as I was... gestured, and she sat down beside me, lightly leaning on my left side.

"You didn't have to, you could've gone home," I said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes imediately widened into a full on glare. "Could've just gone home," She mimicked in a high whiny voice.

"Actually, I said 'could've gone home', not 'could've _just_ gone home'," I corrected with a shrug. She glared and I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"We've been looking for you ever since you left- have you seen my make up?" She cried, pointing to her face. I looked at her face. There was nothing wrong with it. "Can you see the bags beneath my eyes, I look absolutely ghastly. Iggy was cracking his stupid jokes till about 11PM, but even_ he_ began to tire out. He just trailed along sulking, while we walked through drunk hippies, trying not to trip over our in feet and crack our bloody heads open!"

I raised an eyebrow, expecting somebody to scold her for saying 'bloody', but they didn't. Even the ol' redneck was staring curiously at the whole franchise. I looked away from the people in disgust.

Nudge's voice lowered, "The only person who kept me going was Fang".

My eyes snapped up to hers in surprise, "Fang?" I asked, taken aback. Fang was_ really_ trying to look for me? I guess he should be, after what he did to me. I was a bit annoyed because I thought he would immediately come over and apologise, but I guess that's Fang for you. As much as I wanted to wring his neck, it was kind of sweet. A small smile graced my face- Nudge saw it.

"Oh honey, it's nothing to smile about," Nudge said, bitterly- she barked out a harsh laugh; which wasn't a very Nudgey thing to do, but I guess... lemme calculate... I left them at, what? 8ish? (It's summer, so the sun was still about to set) And now it's _1AM_... So, after they searched for me for 5 hours, while I was out... (not) having the time of my life... I guess she does deserve to shout at me.

"What do you mean, 'it's nothing to smile about'?" I asked, confused. I peeked around a wilted plant, to see Iggy and Fang sitting down together, and talking. 'Helga' had obviously left.

"I kept running around for you, because Fang couldn't be bothered to find you; he didn't give a shit, that Asshole. I kept looking for you because I wanted to find you, and I wanted to show that little... you know what I mean... that you're worth something. I knew you hated him, I didn't understand the reasons, but now I know why. He's such a jerk." She shook her head, and then quickly engulfed me in a tight hug.

The smile that once lightly graced my face, dragged down, as if a ton of bricks were on the corner of my lips. It actually hurt to smile.

After what he did, he didn't want to find me? I was too surprised to speak, or even move- seeing as I didn't return Nudge's warm hug.

"Me and Iggy were so worried," she said softly, pulling away. "Even though he cracks his perverted jokes, I could tell it was just a way to hide the worry about you, I could see the fear in his eyes. Why didn't you just call, or text us?"

Aw, I knew Nudge couldn't stay mad at me for long. Anger is just not her forte, I guess.

I began to mumble, knowing that I didn't have a good reason. "I dunno, I think I'm just too full of pride and-"

_THUMP_

Mine and Nudge heads snapped to the side.

Oopsies, I totally forgot about Sam. I turned to Nudge, and we both raised our eyebrows at eachother. Sam was currently sleeping on the cafe table, the drool hanging from his bottom lip was causing a small puddle.

"I gotta admit, he is cute, but he _cannot_ take his drink," she said lightly, assessing him. She turned back to me, "How was it, then?

"I dunno, it was..." I trailed off, watching as Nudge slowly drew closer to him, as if he was her prey. I wondered what she was doing.

Slowly, she took her hand out of her trench-coat pocket, (she clearly changed out of her bikini), and prodded him with her forefinger. I should have stopped her, but it was too darn funny. She came closer, till their noses were a inch or two away from each-other, before pulling away sharply."Eww, he smells of cheap beer," Nudge pinched her nose.

I laughed heartily, "Well, What do we do with him?"

"Leave him here?" she asked.

I contemplated it, "Nah, that'd be a little harsh."

She muttered something, suspiciously like, 'Oh now she has a heart'. I chose to ignore it.

" How about, we drop him off at his Grandad's hut? I know where it is..."

She shrugged, "Sure, but..." Nudge looked up at me guiltily, "can we eat something first?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, this guy practically ordered half the menu anyways," I smiled.

Nudge began to blush madly, "Can Iggy and Fang join us?"

Oh dear. She looked at me sweetly, and I caved, after all her and Iggy did, how can I say no?

"Sure," I mumbled reluctantly, lying back lazily in my seat, while she called them over.

We quickly agreed to move to a different table, because, no offence to Sam, but I don't think that scene it that pretty.

After Me and Iggy argued about what table to sit on, and after Nudge shouted at us, and picked her own, we quickly sat down.

I talked to Nudge, Fang talked to Iggy, it was all perfect- But I could tell from Nudge's eyes that she wanted to sit next to Iggy, but that would mean I would have to sit next to Fang. And that, my friend, will only happen when I actually like Fang. Which will never happen.

So yeah, I'm not sitting next to him; well, unless hell freezes over.

It had to be Nudge and me on the left, and Iggy, Fang and on the right.

After a while, the only people that were speaking were Nudge and Iggy, and it was to each-other. I avoided Fang's gaze, and set my eyes on a dent in the table, while discreetly doing the maze game on the restaurant's Kiddie magazine.

After 10 minutes of boredm, and failing to find the way for 'Timmy the tyrannosaurus' to get his pepperoni pizza, I was about to die of hunger. So I offered, in the hope of shaking off all the awkwardness that was overtaking my body, to go and ask a waitress when our meal was coming along.

I was up, and immediately, for some reason, it felt like a headrush. I quickly shook it off, and took long strides over to the counter where 'Bertha' was.

"Can I help you?" she sneered, giving me a glimpse of her over-chewed gum.

I shuddered. "Yeah, you can," I answered equally as rudely, an eyebrow raised.

"Well?" she prompted, eyeing me up and down.

"Our food's not here yet, and we're hungry".

May as well get straight to the point- its close to 1.30am and I'm just about ready to die of starvation and fatigue.

"Whatever," she said, and then walked away. Well, that was blunt, and random?

I just leant on the table top, giving evils at the back of her head, and watching her boss scold her, and tell her to come back with a 'better attitude'.

She walked back to me, giving the dirtiest look she could conjure up, "Your meal will be coming right up, Miss. Have a nice day!"

That wasn't so hard now, was it?

I quickly walked back over to the table, surprised to see the sitting arrangements swapped round. Iggy had clearly left Fang, and had slided into my seat... meaning I had no choice but to sit next to Fang.

I leaned onto a railing by our booth, and gave Iggy the dirty eye, waiting for him to move, "What's wrong Maxie? Sit down..."

I stood there, ignoring him, but after a while, around 10 minutes, the food came and I just gave up- it was nearly 2am for goodness sake.

I grouchily slid into the chair beside Fang, making sure I was keeping my distance- Oopsies, I also guess hell just froze over.

Nudge tried to get my attention, I looked up to see her give me an 'I'm-so-sorry' look, but made no gesture to move. Mmm, gotta love my friends.

The whole meal, I kept my head down, staring at the lovely, greasy food set out in front of me.

I didn't spare a glance anywhere else, my eyes focused angrily on the Hamburger, I wanted to mash it up, but I didn't want to at the same time- I mean, food's food- and I'm a hungry kid.

I glared at the plate, wishing for it to burst into flames, wishing for_ something_ violent to happen -I found it surprisingly difficult to keep my emotions under control.

Here he was, the guy that ruined 54 pages of hand written coursework, who didn't want to find me, when there was the possibility I could've been assaulted or lost, the guy who hurt me in Highschool, and has returned to make my life worse now.

He's less than a stone thow away, I could stick my hand out and slap him as hard as possible, I could punch him, I could crack his jaw- or at least try to. Heck, there was a dinner knife in front of me, I could've _stabbed_ the guy, or at least spooned his dark intense eyeballs out?- That's how inferior I felt.

I demolished the burger in anger, my eyes never leaving my white plate- once or twice, I felt his eyes on he side of my face, but I ignored it, and of course he eventually turned away.

Jerk.

That's all he is, and will ever be.

Our little meal passed in awkward silence- actually, not really, Nudge and Iggy were giggling and talking about impossibly stupid things- is it possible to have a blueberry-flavoured-muffin fizzy drink?-its around 2am for goodneess sake, nobody can be happy, or that stupid, at this hour.

At the end, Fang and Iggy offered to help drag Sam out of the restaurant. Apparently, while I was staring at that gorgeous plate of mine, he had earned himself two phone numbers - one on her cheek, one on his hand- even though there was a puddle of drool beneath his head.

I didn't feel Jealous in the slightest.

* * *

><p>We knocked on the hut door cautiously, trying not to arouse the next-door hut...ters. The Next door hutters?<p>

But it didn't really matter, these people must sleep like bricks if they can sleep through the noise emanating from the bottom of the beach.

After waiting a minute or two, the door creaked open, and a pair of dark eyes peaked out, before the door swung open fully.

An old man -certainly not a day under 70- opened the door; he wore a big t-shirt with flowery beach shorts,and had the whole care free vibe going, but his face was dead serious.

There were feint lines of worry, tears, happiness and joy outlining his cloudy blue-grey eyes, and stubble crossed his chin and lip as if he hadn't shaved for lack of time or incentive. I watched the dark shadows that were cast underneath his eyes- it was as if he hadn't slept for days- Despite his facial expression, there seemed to be a lightness about him, as his short wispy grey hair played along his forehead, the night wind blowing it around.

"Its 2am?" he said in disbelief, "Can I help- Oh dear god, not again." He clearly caught sight of his grandson, his shoulders slumped, " I tell him time and time again not to go to those disastrous hippy functions, but no, he always goes, and comes back... like this.".

I bit my lip, and watched as the old man's eyes watered, he quickly steeped forward, shaking his head and helped Fang and Iggy haul Sam inside.

I just stared awkwardly; I knew Sam was tipsy, and had a slight wobble in his walk, but I didn't realise he was one of those people whose drunk-side only kicks in after a while.

I waited wringing my fingers together, while Nudge smiled perkily, checking her nails for dirt. Did I already mention it was now 2.30am?

Fang and Iggy returned to the front door with the old man. "Thank-you," he gave us a small nod, "sorry for the inconveni-"

"Graaaaaamps?" A little girlish voice groaned from upstairs, cutting him off.

The old man winced. "Anna Walker," he scolded, "what are you doing at this time of night?"

"You woke me up!" she called back, bitterly.

The old man blushed, "I'm really, really sorry- thank-you for everything. Do you live round here?" He asked.

"No, we drove up here in a car," I said, with a smile.

He nodded, "Mmm, long journey back, I guess?"

We all nodded.

"Would you like to sleep here for the night?"

We all looked at each-other in turn. I honestly didn't want to, Nudge didn't seem to want to, Iggy didn't either and I guess since those are the only peoples opinions I care about...

"No thanks, we'll be fine," I gave him a smile. "Thank-you for the kind offer though, but we best be going now", Me and Nudge waved as we slowly retreated to Nude's car. Iggy shook the old man's hand, and Fang gave him a nod, and a miniscule smile.

As soon as he shut the door, I ran up the beach, as far away from the horrible music at the bottom of the beach.

I had never been so glad to see Nudge's immaculate leather car, I ran towards it, grinning happily. I was finally going home- this was the worst day out, _ever_.

It felt like I had been at this hell-hole for weeks, and Fang had ruined my life, _again_, only a week ago.

I was about to open the car door- which Nudge had unlocked with her car-key-button-press-remote- but a brown fuzz whizzed past me.

Oh, so she can run now?

"Wipe your feet before you get into the car!" Nudge ordered, blocking my way of the shot-gun seat.

"Wipe them on what?" I asked incredulously, "It's only cement here!"

"And?"

I just stared at her, " Can I just take my shoes off, and go barefoot into the car?" I can't be asked to argue at this time.

"No! Your feet will stink it up, you smell bad enough, anyways" she spread her arms wide, and leant back on the door, making is impossible for me to go around her.

"Escuse me?" I rasied an eyebrow.

"The booze".

Oh.

Fang and Iggy just stared on amused... until she told them off, and asked them to spray some deodorant, and dust their shoes off.

Gotta love Nudge, eh?

After 10 minutes, we were all finally settled into the Car, and at peace.

My Ipod had run out of battery, (since me, being the smart little cookie I am, left it playing the whole time I was at the beach), My eyes were droppping shut, so I couldn't read a book, and I couldn't do my coursework, because its currently in small, ripped up,wet scraps underneath the feet of Drunken Hippies. Yay.

This meant, as soon as I hit those warm leather seats, I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 12pm the next day, clearly, somebody had carried me in, and I was now on the couch with a thermal blanket covering me.<p>

I groggily sat up and freshened myself up, brushing my teeth, having Cereal, avoiding the bane of my existence. You know, the usual.

I had a long through shower, and tried to do that thing in the movies... you know, where they drown all their anger away?

Yeah, that's all lies. I still felt tense, so I cranked up the heat, but I still felt tense, so I cranked it up again... and again... and again.

Until it got the the point that I was tensed up, angry, shrivelled like a prune, and bright red from the heat. Yay.

I got out of the shower, struggled with my clothes because my fingers felt so sensitive, and then I stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door on my way out.

I bumped into Iggy on the way out, and he laughed so hard. "Way to make me feel better, Iggy," I mumbled beneath my breath.

"You... l-look... like... a... t-t-tomato!" He choked out.

Is that the best he's got? I could think of better insults.

I shrugged in annoyance, and walked into my room before locking the door- ha, take that Iggy- just kidding- I mean, really? Whats the worst that's going to do to him? He won't be able to get a clean pair of underpants from his draw? He doesn't do that anyways, I bet he must change them every fortnight or something -So that's a useless try at revenge.

I angrily ran a comb through my hair, tugging at the knots with the comb, before angrily turning it into a loose French plait, (I'm very angry).

Then I carefully (not angrily, my feet were sore) walked over to my bed, gingerly lifted up the duvet, and settled myself down onto the cool matress, my whole body tingled as I curled up, and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep- _again_...

_Good night, sleep tight,_  
><em>Don't let the Fang's bite.<em>  
><em>And if they do<em>  
><em>Then shit on their shoe<em>  
><em>A nd knock 'em 'til<em>  
><em>They're black and blue!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, 'Sup guys? ^^ This is not edited, but I hope you enjoy all the same!<em>

_Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY CELINA xD (It's in an hour, but who cares!)_

_Please Review?_

_The more reviews I get, the more I'll be excited to leave my Naruto, and type up a chapter ;D Wink, wink!_

_Uhm, can we add another 25, or maybe 30 reviews? Which is half of what I got before! Thank you so much for the previous reviews. Just PM me if you're up for a chat xD_


	9. Chapter 9

_IDNOMR- If you have spare time, can anybody copy my chapters, edit it them, and then sent it to me? You don't need to ask at all if you want to (: Thank-you!_

* * *

><p>You know what? I have been avoiding Fang for a week now. Yes, yes, I know, I <em>am<em> good.

Usually, I would find it alot harder- since he usually tried to talk to me, but this time, he's avoiding me as much as I avoid him.

Normally, I would be too lazy to walk out of the room when he's there, or forget I was ignoring him- but you know what? Anger charges me up. Every time I see him, it feels like somebody picked up a tazer and shocked me up the ass.

Nudge has been giving him the cold shoulder too, (she makes him sleep on the couch most nights,) which I gotta say makes me get a warm fuzzy feeling inside... The only problem is Nudge is trying, but failing, to give me the cold shoulder too- But I guess it's not much of a problem, seeing as she doesn't bug me 24/7 any-more. The truth is, Iggy's the only one who's on good terms with Fang.

I don't talk to Fang, listen to Fang, watch TV with Fang, give my food to Fang- Heck, I can't bear to look at Fang.

I hate him _that_ much.

If you heard the previous events of my life, I think you would too.

You would've thought, that after everything, he would've booked a hotel nearby. but no, he's perfectly content with staying here and ruining my life -I've really just spent the last few days stuffed up in my room trying to re-write my coursework- I lost about 54 pages worth of coursework, and he didn't have the balls to say sorry or do anything about it.

No, it's not because he's heartless... (Well, I don't believe he's completely heartless). All it really is, is that he is just a coward. A stupid coward. An Asshole._ Just a good for nothing pretty-boy..._

The papers that Fang destroyed were my rough-copies- I was going to type it all up on my computer later, but now I'm smart enough not to let anybody near my work, not even Nudge.

I've written about 13 pages so far, which isn't that good, but it's okay- I'm sure I can finish it before the end of summer term- so long as I sit in my room and don't talk to anybody- which is the _definition of fun_.

* * *

><p><em>*4 hours later*<em>

"Hey, You got Max," I called through the phone with a yawn, brushing my coursework aside to lean on the table.

"Hiya," a perky voice replied, "Max?" A grin immediately appeared on my face- it was Tessa.

"Hey Tess, What's up?" I smiled, there was a funny sensation in the pit of my stomach; I was happy that she had called my number, the last time she'd called had been years ago. I thought she would've deleted my number.

"Uh, Nothing really. JJ's broken her phone so she asked me to call to see if you could come to the party..."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Party?"

"Yeah," she said, obviously perturbed by my confusion. "You know, the one Kyle is hosting at his house."

"Uhm, No, Sorry, I don't remember? Kyle... who?"

"Highschool Kyle- the party animal that got stoned on his eighteenth? Don't you remember?"

I face-palmed in realisation, "Yeah, I remember!"

Good. Anyways, it's a college party- Even though you don't go to the same college as JJ and us lot any more, you're still considered as one of us." I felt that funny sensation again, " Kyle invited you guys to come- You and Nudge. I just rang Nudge five minutes ago, I just thought she would've told you by now, seeing as she _loves_ to party."

I laughed. "Yeah, she stormed out of the room two days ago, for some stupid reason, and she's still holding a little grudge," I didn't really want to tell her about the beach charade, and how I told Nudge not to talk to me in my coursework hours. "But anyways- wow, that's really nice of Kyle, it's been ages since we talked."

She laughed, "So, are you coming then? I called because I guessed you would be giving Nudge a hard time about it, you know, cause she would want to dress you up."

I snickered, "She can't now, can she? She's trying to hold a grudge. She'll burst eventually and come pleading to dress me up sooner or later, knowing that the answer is no. But still, I don't really want to come because-"

"Gah," There was a screeching noise at the end of the line. "I knew you would do this," she huffed in impatience, "Just come. I'm not taking no for an answer, you've been in that room for ages, learn how to have a social life."

I was silent for a minute, but then began grinning wildly, "Gosh Tessa," I snickered, "You've certainly grown a pair since high-school- you used to take_ everyone's_ shit."

She burst into laughter, "Yup, JJ's been training me how to beat the shizz out of someone if they piss me off."

I laughed to myself, remembering how JJ took up Kick-boxing when we were younger- she absolutely sucked at it, but she pretended that she was all that and more.

"But seriously Tess," I said, " I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb; I won't know anybody-"

"Yes you will! People from Highschool will be there! Plus, loads of new, hot guys!" she sighed dreamily. I bit my lip, realising how much I had missed my old friends, and how they had moved on and changed _without_ me.

Tears formed at the back of my eyes, I unwillingly blinked them back. A wave of guilt washed over me as I realised I had barely contacted these girls since I left for college, and yet they still took the time to contact my _new_ best friend, and arrange to meet up with me? I officially suck.

"Max, Ma-ax? Are you listening?" Tessa called through the phone.

I quickly snapped out my little dream, "Yeah, I'm here," I replied, a little throatily, feeling stupid for getting all sad-heartened about that.

"You okay?" she asked, using the same gentle tone she used to have back when we were in high-school. She used during times like when I used to constantly trip up on a crack in the pavement in front of Social Studies class, or when I twisted my ankle while running to beat JJ up. Especially when the '_incident_' happened with Fang.

"Yeah... And uh, I'm sure I can come to Kyle's party..." I trailed off, wondering whether I was making a mistake; I guess I owed them for barely communicating for the past few years.

There was laughter on the other end of the line, "I knew you'd pull through in the end, there's my good old Max, I actually thought I'd lost you," I sighed quietly at that statement, shuffling around the computer desk and putting my head on my hands.

"Uhm," her voice went shy and unsure, "since Fang's staying with you, would he like to come?"

I bit my lip as the heat rushed to my cheeks- Tessa knew what he had done in High-school, but she always hated to be rude. "I don't think he would want to... he said that College parties were 'Kiddie Crap'," I answered lying so easily.

"Uhm, Okay. But still tell him, okay? The offer still stands..."

"Sure..." I twisted the cord around my finger. _Should I say goodbye now?_ "Well, I gotta go, okay? When's the party?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

"Next week, Friday. The party begins at 10 o'clock, Okay?" She specified,"But... We all agreed-"

"Who's 'we all'?" I questioned, curious.

"Nudge, JJ, and a few of our _new_ friends," she stated, happily. I skimmed my hand through my hair, for some reason, the way she said 'new', made my chest sting. I shouldn't really be upset that I lost my high-school friends, now should I? We both moved on, I have_ loads_ of friends back at College.

"Alright... Carry on," I urged, brushing the feeling off.

"Okay, as I was saying, we agreed to meet up before the party, and arrive at 11 o'clock, if that's okay with you? Because JJ says its only good to go to the parties after their in full swing, cause they always suck at the beginning and this may not even be a good college party... But you know Kyle, he has all the 'connections'," I laughed, nodding- even though she couldn't see me.

"Alright, I got it," My smiled turned into a frown, wondering why Nudge hadn't told me. She may have been angry about walking around some place in the middle of nowhere for about 5 hours, but it wasn't that bad- Okay, maybe it was.

"Okay Hon, I'll see you there!" she called, and then I heard the _beep_, signalling that she hung up. She_ never_ called me 'hon' before.

I sighed, chucking my phone across the room and onto my bed, where it bounced up and down, before settling.

I quickly swivelled around on my fun little spiny chair, -we all know them, they're the ones we used to get our friends to spin us around on until we got sick,- and turned back to my desk with an exasperated sigh.

My desk was cluttered with all sorts of junk, (ie. My coursework and other crap) which I had yet to finish. I couldn't even see the bottom of it, everywhere was white.

I huffed impatiently, raising my arms to massage my temples. This sucked, I sucked, _everything_ sucked.

I banged my head on the desk, again, and again, and_ again_. My forehead creased and my dirty blonde curls escaped from my messy bun , falling in front of my eyes. I brushed them away in annoyance, and carried on banging my head. _Thud, thud, thud-_

"Hi."

I sharply raised my head and pushed myself back, hitting my chair awkwardly against the table.

Who let _him_ in here? I averted my eyes towards the door, and saw that it was sung wide open. Did I leave the door open? Or did he somehow quietly pick the lock?

I turned around in my chair, and faced the desk- Plan A- Ignore him.

I sorted through the mass of white, and pretended to do something.

"How are you?" he asked gruffly.

I gritted my teeth and carried on filing through the papers.

"Did you enjoy your night out with Sam?" he asked, sounding slightly bitter.

I couldn't help it, I let out a sharp bitter laugh. " I sure did," I replied sarcastically, holding onto a pencil- Oops, so much for ignoring.

Can you blame me though? The first time he talks to me in a week, and he isn't even_ nice_.

"Good," - Clearly, he doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm.

I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned around, gripping the pencil tightly, "What?" I asked venomously.

He shrugged, "Nothing."

We just sat there, staring at each other- I had a quick awkward moment where I realised that if Iggy was in the room, he'd be wiggling his eyebrows and telling us that we were having 'eye sex'. I do _not_ want to have that with my arch-enemy.

My fingers tightened the grip around the pencil, my knuckles going white, until- _crack_.

The pencil snapped.

He just sat there, looking me up and down, before staring at the broken halves of pencil lying on the floor, as if to say 'Why did you do that?'

Hmm, I guess it's time for Plan B- Shout vile cusses until he leaves- joke, my neighbour has an 8 year old child- and I don't want her learning too nasty words.

"Go away," I ordered in a dull monotone.

His eyes got that cold stony look, "No," he replied simply.

I stood up menacingly, but faltering as soon as I realised that he had the upper hand here- all I could do was throw insults at him, whereas he could pick my up and snap me like a twig.

I suddenly realised what it felt to be like Nudge in one of our arguments- she wouldn't come near me at all, in the fear that I would break one of her nails or some thing stupid like that.

I sat back down, cradling my head in my hands.

"What the heck do you want then?"

There was an eerie silence, I raised my head and looked over just to check if he was still there- he was.

His eyes were cast downwards and his black fringe fell in front of his eyes- was this some sort of try at sympathy?

"I said, what do you want?"

He looked up at me, and for a moment, I thought I saw a guilty expression on his face. It went as quickly as if came- so fast, I wasn't even sure I saw it right in the first place.

" I actually feel really bad," he said sincerely, " I didn't mean to ruin your coursework-"

"Did Nudge put you up to this?" I asked angrily, knowing that yesterday, Nudge called me and Fang down to the living room, saying that she wanted to tell us something 'important', before leaving us to get a 'drink', and not coming back for half an hour. It didn't even work, we sat at opposite ends of the room, and after about 5 minutes of waiting, I went back upstairs.

Yeah, I know I told you Nudge was trying to give me the cold shoulder, but she forgets she's ignoring me sometimes- it's like she's bipolar.

Fang was staring at me in surprise, "Uh, No?"

"I know she did," I said bitterly, running a sweaty palm through my hair," I can't be asked with your bullshit, just get out of my room."

He didn't make a start to move, "But-"

_"Now,_" I ordered harshly, standing up - and knocking off some pages of coursework of the desk- just to emphasize my annoyance.

He looked at me in the eye, then nodded dully- he didn't exactly try to fight to stay and apologize- clearly, Nudge _had_ sent him. He was just a_ very_ good actor.

I turned away and faced my desk again, settling my chin in the palm of my hands- _Why am I so goddamned unlucky? _I asked myself, before opening my desk and rummaging around for a new pencil.

I was about to get back to writing meaningless crap, when I heard a quick scribbling- _Is he writing on my bedroom wall or a something_? - a light breeze, and then the feint creaking of my old floorboards.

I quickly spun around in my chair, only to hear the wooden door of my bedroom gently click shut.

All that was left of Fang was the light smell of his cologne wafting around the room, the creases from where he sat on my bed covers, and ... a small peice of paper stuck to my bed?

I wheeled further towards my bed-post where a little, fluorescent yellow post-it note was stuck.

On the note, scrawled in boyish, messy handwriting was the the capitalized word, '_SORRY_'.

I plucked the note off the bedpost and sat on my bed, staring at it for a while. _It's a lie, isn't it? He doesn't mean that_, I told myself over and over again, _But he looked so sincere before?_

As I debated with myself, the grip on the paper tightened sand tightened until eventually, the post-it note was a deformed ball of scrunched up paper.

I held onto it tightly before laying down on my bed, closing my eyes, and letting the horrors of High-school wash over me.

* * *

><p><em>Short, but it's all I've got. Whaddaya think will happen or should happen? How are the american summer holidays? Or how's life (where-ever) you are?<em>

_I like fishes,_

_I like cream._

_But wiggly worms,_

_Make me want to SCREAM!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Uhm, I only got 14 reviews last chapter, and less then half my usual hits O.o (DARN IT, that's why I hate updating on a Saturday, nobody sees it!) So if you're wondering why there's a gap between the last chapter you read, it's because you may have not read chapter 9 xP Please READ AND REVIEW if ya do! ;D IDNOMR_

* * *

><p>...What he did to me may have not be much in your eyes- you were most probably expecting something more dramatic like we went out, (I <em>used<em> to wish) and he dumped me, or he ran me over with a car and never came to visit at the hospital...

I must say, that only happens in over-dramatic romance novels, or in the movies; If that period of my life _was_ a novel, I can tell you now, it wouldn't be a fantasy one with faries and a magical ending, more like a depressing one with a cliffhanger '_to be continued_'. Encase you haven't noticed, I was just an ordinary girl who happened to be one in the large crowd of horny girls who fancied _him. _

Can you blame me? All the other kids in my class were at the height of their puberty- with their messed up sense of fashion, the combed-back oily, greasy hair and the acne covered faces.

I learnt at a very young age that _some_ of the kids of my generation were absolutely ugly little beasts, and me and my friends began to like kids in the year above.

Sadly for me, I fancied the boy that _every_ girl fancied- the truth was, if you didn't like him, there was a 99.9% chance that you were a lesbian- so in a way, I was glad that I was secretly infatuated with him.

I always wondered after the incident why he picked _me_ to do that do. For the first two years of high-school, I wasn't known, I was a nobody. I always faded into the background, did my own things. After that happened, almost everybody knew me- not for good reasons anyways.

I wasn't a nerd, or a geek, I was just the normal kid who hung around with her two best-friends after school and hadn't had anything overly dramatic ever happen to them-well, not yet anyways.

The preps might've said a few things about me behind my back, but don't they always? They were ugly cows - money leeches, too. Their parents must almost be bankrupt judging by the amount of clothes they have.

Me and my friends honestly thought they were stuck up pieces of_ shite_- but we kept our opinions to ourselves...

I didn't know _the others_ personally back then, I had no idea that any of them would become a big part of my life next year;

Nudge was very popular- she was the sweet African-american girl who used to get along with _everybody_, and always had a good time- she never talked to me, she was always busy with her other friends like Fang and Iggy- I'm not even sure she realised I was alive. Everybody, even me, the girl who lived in an alternate universe, knew that she had a crush on Iggy, the guy in the year above, best friends with..._ him_.

Iggy was extremely popular too- I actually knew him. I sat next to him in three subjects. He was the clown of the class. No, not the crappy wannabe pnes, but one that actually make you laugh so hard you nearly jizz in your pants. We talked to each other, and I messed around with him lots- he was like a really close friend during the hours inside the classroom- But as soon as he was out of the class and into the hallway, our roles returned- he was at the height of high-school, in his glory days. Him and his best friend were 'them'. The people you looked at, but never really had it in you to walk up to them and chat, in the fear you would be rejected. From what I had witnessed from inside the classroom, he was just plain horny- but aren't they all?

Then there was _him_. Iggy's best friend, the guy of my dreams- after Robert Pattison of course, (joke)- and soon to be nightmares.

I had two normal, happy years of high-school- freshman, and sophomore- without any trouble, silently hating the preps and jocks and just messing around with my friends.

But then, since all good things never last, Junior year came...

* * *

><p><em>* 4 years ago*<em>

"Maxine," A pair of hands gently shook my shoulders waking me up, "Get up! Maximum ride, I swear, if you ever spend another Sunday night with Tess and JJ watching films till past midnight, I will ring up their mothers, and tell them that their daughters are banned from our house... _forever._"

I just gurgled back an answer rubbing my eyes and squatting my mother away before pushing back the covers and stumbling out of bed. It was the 5th of January and it was bloody freezing.

It took me _forever_ to get ready; my eyelids still drooping shut after watching an eight hour movie marathon with Tess and JJ well into the night.

I had to skip eating my cereal, and had to ran down the road to my bus-stop with my stomach grumbling.

I did my daily routine;

Got the bus, sat next to Tess in 'our' seat- 3 rows from the front, 4 from the back- talked and laughed for the 30minute journey.

Arrived at school, met JJ and her little sister Ella, went with JJ to drop Ella to her Middle School, (she was in year 7) and arrived at home-room late.

We went to our usual lessons, got bored, drew on books, tables and, of course, each-others faces.

Life seemed completely normal... until something little changed from my daily routine.

It was the 4th lesson- the lesson right before lunch.

We had English, and last week, we were asked to write a short piece of work on love. Any sort of love- love for your family, love for your pet, love for anything or anyone.

I decided to make my piece more original, by writing a piece on unrequited love- biggest mistake of my so-far very short life.

My poem was short, as I had bigger fish to fry- I had a 5000 word speech on 'Conservation' to hand in for English aswell, and I was busy writing love poems?

I had the right mind to write,

'_Conservation_

_Today, I will discuss conservation in this essay. It's very simple. First of all, try using Google instead of making your children type up this crap. Also, you can conserve by not printing out paper filled with nonsense that can already be found online. And finally, you can conserve by not flushing the toilet, not showering and not wiping your ass after taking a heavy shit. This concludes me essay on-_'

Actually, I'm sorry- I got a bit carried away there. I'm going to carry on about the poem now...

It was a simple poem, copied from the internet and scribbled on a piece of scrap paper, then chucked into my bag. That's how most of my 'homework' was done these days.

The problem was, when I got to class and opened my ratty old bag, there was no piece of paper in there. I practically tipped my bag upside down looking for it, but I never did find it.

I got a 15 minute detention, in which I had to recreate a new poem- which I changed the theme from unrequited love, to how much I love my doggy- which I don't actually have, (Mum was allergic).

While I was racking my brains to find a word that rhymes with 'Fido', outside, in the mess hall, my high-school life was slowly burning away.

My English teacher, Miss Victor, who has flaming ginger hair- no joke, she proves the saying that 'gingers have no souls'- kept me in 3 minutes extra.

Maybe, if I had left a little earlier, I wouldn't have been ambushed by the crowd- maybe I would've met Tess and JJ, and they would've convinced me better to go home. Maybe I would've realised I needed to be somewhere else. But, since it's my life, I _did_ meet the crowd- In fact, I walked straight into my own high-school death trap.

As I walked into the mesh hall to meet JJ and Tess and pick off their lunches, I saw a crowd of people surrounding the 'it' tables, (they don't lie in the movies, it's true, they actually have them) where Fang, Nudge, and Iggy sat- _the anti-Max zone_.

I had a raw feeling at the pit of my stomach, telling me not to go over there- why go to the crowds? It felt like there was a baby kitten trying to claw itself out.

All the same, out of curiosity, I walked over there. I was greeted by Tessa's head peeking over the crowd, she gave me an odd before ushering for me to leave, 'Maxine, leave!'

Me, being the idiot I am, mouthed back, 'why?' and walked a little closer- maybe it is true- curiosity killed the cat, or the cat's high-school life.

"Maxine," somebody called. All the heads began to turn around and look at me- a large sea of heads, staring at _me_, the nobody I've always tried to be.

Tessa shook her head, and began pushing towards me through the crowd, a smaller figure- JJ- trailing quickly behind.

Then there it was. The high nasally voice that began the unlucky streak of Junior year, and the rest of high-school. "She's here- finally. Maybe I should read it again?" Me? I turned around- no-one was behind me. Read what again?

There was a jumble of whispers, and murmurs which JJ overpowered by shouting to the front some colourful words and raising her left hand to flip _Brigid Dwyer_ the bird.

She was the scrape in of the popularity. The one who was always attached to them, pretending they were friends.

Tessa and JJ had reached me, and began to push me back. But I pushed forwards harder, wanting to know what they were on about- I could take their shit, (but I found out soon, after constant teasing- I couldn't).

"_Dear Fang_," she started, before taking a dramatic pause to look over at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion- what do _I_ have to do with_ him_?

"_I wish this poem were pixie dust,_  
><em>To throw into your eyes.<em>  
><em>And make you see the loveliness,<em>  
><em>Beneath my sad disguise.<em>"

Shit, shit, shit. This can't be happening. It all clicked as I debated whether to snatch the paper from her pale skinny hands, or to run off.

"_And I would take you in my arms,_  
><em>And weave a magic spell.<em>  
><em>That I could utter anytime,<em>  
><em>To make you love me well.<em>"

I did neither. I just stood there in awe.

"_But alas my simple words,_  
><em>Are like summer rain.<em>  
><em>That drums on hills and fields and hearts,<em>  
><em>Then vanishes again.<em>"

I didn't have any guts in high-school, I let her carry on, just watching.

_"And though my love might make you bloom,_  
><em>You turn with fragile grace.<em>  
><em>To gaze in aching loneliness,<em>  
><em>At someone else's face.<em>"

I saw a hard stare on me. Fang Ravensmith. Even though I didn't write it for him, I felt so embarrassed- I'd fancied him forever- in fact, who hadn't? He was staring at me intensely now, an eyebrow raised. _What was he thinking_? As the heat rose to my face, somebody murmured, 'Oh look, she's blushing'. Dammit.

"_We lust for what we cannot have,_  
><em>A long, unbroken chain<em>  
><em>Of lovers who remain unloved<em>  
><em>And loved who love in vain.<em>"

I saw another guy next to Fang, elbow him in the stomach. He stopped staring at me, exchanged a glance with his friends, before he changed expression completely, and bust out laughing. Laughing at _me_.

"_While I'm near mad with wanting you_  
><em>As trees must have the sun,<em>  
><em>You cannot help but find a love<em>  
><em>Who loves another one.<em>"

He's the 'it man' of the school, he laughs, they all laugh. the only people who weren't laughing were my friends- JJ, Tess and about 10 or so others- and four others- Shania, (she left to London last year), Tom, (Moved school) Iggy and Nudge.

"_Love from, Maxine Ride,_" I just stared, thinking it was over, while JJ and Tess whispered something in my ears- I couldn't hear them, my mind was reeling, I wanted to hurt somebody. "XOXO," she added on with emphasis, before puckering up her thin cracked lips and making exaggerated kissy faces.

I. Wanted. To. Kill. Myself.

I finally felt my bones harden from the jelly that they once were five seconds ago, as I quickly slipped out of the mess hall, JJ and Tessa trailing behind me as the laughed died down- actually, maybe it didn't, maybe it was because I was walking away, for all I know, they could've been sitting there till midnight laughing their little socks off.

I kept walking, but Tess and JJ didn't say a word. Until JJ broke the silence, "Did you, uh, really write that?" she asked softly.

I stopped walking and turned around, "Obviously I did," I said sarcastically- the first sarcastic remark of a very long line -, " I mean, you guys know me _so_ well, you know that I would write a poem like that, write my crushes name, and sign it by _me_. Cause you obviously_ know_ how much of a dumbshit I am, right?"

JJ shrunk back. "Oh yeah," she mumbled, "Sorry."

Tessa then took me by the hand, dragged me out of the school gates and all three of us walked silently back to my house. I silently tried to will back to waterworks while mentally slapping myself, wishing I had said something, or told them that it was my English SA- I can't do that now though, can I? They'll think it's all a lie for sure. Why would they believe it was me in the first place? Nobodies stupid enough to do something like- actually, my bad. There are girls that are stupid enough.

We got back to my house where we sat down and purposely watched a few comedies to make me didn't do much, but they lightened my mood. Tessa ran over to her house and brought back a korean drama with subtitles for us to watch, just so that the reading would take my mind off the incident.

After an hour or two, we were all back to normal, but it was bugging me at the back of my mind. Both their mothers are softies and accepted the fact that we skipped the last lesson. My mother was more than forgiving, she wanted to storm into that school and rip Brigid it half. I love my Mother.

I took off the next two days sick, because I wasn't sure I could take it. I was terrified of being teased. I was a nobody and I liked it that way.

It turns out, being at home just made it much worse.

On Thursday, when I went back in. They all jeered at me, and snickered as I walked by. I found it hard to ignore them at first, but I learnt how to deal with it- But just because I learnt how to block the jeering out, doesn't mean I was okay with it.

To top it off, my English teacher even heard about it, (did you know, teachers actually _gossip?_)- She was going to give me a C+, but because of my embarrassment, she bumped it up to a B-. Way to make me feel worse- my single, ginger English teacher, who most probably has 200 cats- one for every time she's been dumped- had pity on _me_.

* * *

><p><em>*back to the present*<em>

No matter how long after it, every time Fang and his friend passed, they nudged him and laughed or whispered some rather nasty things.

Eventually, the sneering and snickering began to die down, but I was still depressed and upset. Tess and JJ were always there giving me hugs and whispering some equally as dirty and nasty comments into my ear- It was nice to have such good friends.

My parents complained twice, but nothing happened. Practically everybody knew my name- Maximum 'Maxine' Ride.

Encase you haven't realised yet, my pathetic infatuation with him was long gone, and I can tell you now, it's _never_ coming back. I never realised he was so arrogant, I was blinded by physical appearance- clearly the other girls still are.

I always wondered why they picked on me. There were so many dumb-ass girls who were so obviously in love with the guy- which I was not, I just liked him. You have to know a guy well to love him. I personally think the word, 'love' has become too casual these days. You only say it when you actually mean it- there slipped notes into his locker on Valentines, signed it with their name and everything.

One blonde-with-their-hair-dyed-ginger actually... serenaded him- goes to show you can never get rid of the blondeness, (Yeah, I know I'm blonde, I've come to accept it, unlike her). Yet _nobody_ made fun of her.

I know I wasn't the 'fairest of all the land'; never wore make-up, never had spots, always had my hair in a messy ponytail and wore contact lenses. I guess I was a plain Jane. Sure, my Mum told me I was pretty, and so did my friends- but they're obliged to say that.

There were so many prettier and uglier girls than me who were dumb enough to write 'I love you', and other crap on paper and give it to him- yet, out of all of them, they picked me- I had never talked to them, barely ever looked at them, gave anything to them. We lived in separate worlds- and this was a big collision of both of them...

I began to get over it, but my personality changed because of it- I became sarcastic, stronger and more closed up- Fang tried to talk to me, I would tell him to get lost- and that's at my nicest. He began to be rude to me back, and we had an ongoing fight almost every-time he passed me. He was an arrogant asshole... but I had learnt to get used it, and fight back...

Until one day, in the late May, my world fell apart. I came home to my Dad stuttering and crying with my Mum soothing him. My Mum was diagnosed with a lung cancer that hadn't been treated so long, that it was terminal for sure.

After two months of torture of seeing my Mum suffer, she died. None of the kids in my year knew I had lost my Mum, because I didn't tell them, I didn't let JJ or Tessa say it either.

Each time they mocked me about the incident from a few months ago, it hit me harder than before.

There was a boy named Damien in the year above with Fang- he was the boy that had said the majority of spiteful things, and I also found out later that he was the one who had nudged Fang that day, and sort of jump-started his laughter- who used to mock me and make kissy faces everytime I passed.

Two weeks after my Mum passed away and I had to return to school, Damien tried teasing me. As always, after he cracked his useless joke, he elbowed Fang in the side and gave him the 'why-aren't-you-laughing?' look. Fang would shrug, and try to walk away, as always... but they would always keep him there, giving him an expectant look until he would crack up. He _always_ did. He didn't disappoint this time either.

Usually, I would just brush it off. But that time, I couldn't. After about 10 minutes of them slyly following me and talking about 'love', the tears leaked over the edge and I burst into tears.

The worst part, numero uno? I wasn't even crying about them, I was crying about my Mum.

The worst part, numero dos? Fang was right there.

He just stared at me in awe while I silently choked back the sobs;it was the last time any of them saw me cry- at least I thought it would be...

Nobody was there at home to comfort me, seeing as after my Mum died and my father had taken it much much harder than me. He began to drink and gamble, losing all our money. We then became broke- but that was the least of our troubles.

After my Mum died, everything went sour. We had to move out of our house, and into a shabby old flat, where my dad still currently lives; it's still as mouldy and damp as it was when we moved in two years ago.

I was so embarrassed that I actually felt sorry for myself.

The summer holidays came, and I was so relieved. It meant Fang wouldn't be there any-more- he had graduated, and was leaving for college. New school for him, better life for me. It's a win- win situation. I would never meet the bane of my existence again...

* * *

><p>I got over the crying every night after a year. I wanted to leave my high-school life behind <em>so<em> bad- I had even gotten accepted into Tessa and JJ's school, but I didn't go there just for the fact that they reminded me of old memories.

I tried to get into a college far away so I wouldn't be embarassed any-more. I found out the school that Iggy and Fang were going to, and unlike the other girls, I tried to get a school as far as possible. With much luck, for once in my life, I got a school so far, I thought that nobody would know Fang's name...

Of course, my luck stopped instantly- in fact, I guess if you think about it, it was never really there.

Meeting Nudge at college had to be one of the worst things in my life- which soon turned out to be the best. She helped me get over my mothers death with all her hugs and failed attempts at setting me up- the table had turned and I was actually on the good side...

Life was actually going well for once.

During the first few months of College, I changed my nickname from Maxine to 'Max', in the hopes that if anybody from High-school happened to hear of me or anything of that sort, they wouldn't remember me.

Nudge accepted my name change, (she actually came up with it- thought it suit me better) and so did JJ and Tess- after a few months, I lost all connections with them, I was too busy with my coursework. I knew Nudge had still kept ties with Iggy and Fang, and had gone down to their place to have a drink, but I never knew she would've actually invited him over.

I know it wasn't his fault that somebody wrote 'Dear Fang' on that poem, or that I was teased for long about it... or my Mum's death.

But what if he hadn't laughed? It wouldn't have hurt as much. If he stood up for me? The teasing would've stopped. If him, or any of them had bothered to stop and say hello, get to know me? Maybe I wouldn't have been so depressed, and upset.

But I guess they're all 'What If's', and sadly for me, none of them happened.

My Mum died. I can't forget her, and I'm ashamed I _tried_ to forget her- it just made everything easier.

When Fang came back, I didn't hate him as much as before, because Nudge got me to 'come to terms with myself', and realise that her was under peer-pressure. But guess what? I finally know that truth.

It. was. all. _BULLSHIT_.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that tied up any loose knots, and covered any questions- if there's something I forgot, please tell O.o<em>

_I updated 3 DAYS after my last post! C'mon guys, I deserve more reviews for that, riiiiiight? I really REALLY need opinions for this chapter, it's the most important one so far. Was the poem thing too cliché? Because somebody told me the idea was original... what about her Mum dying? It happens a lot actually. I hate cancer, I know so many people who have it. It's just plain depressing._

_I want your opinion, Did you love it, hate it, was it okay? Please, even if you don't usually review, I need your opinions. I worked really hard on this, and I don't usually update this quickly. o.e_

_Lastly, I'm thinkin' about leaving this story on hiatus for my summer holidays- which is next week, till the beginning of September =.= I have inspiration and all, but I dunno, I think I might just... stop for a while, y'know? But hey, I might reconsider, and keep writing if I get more reviews, *wink wink* (LOL, is that considered as bribery? Actually, I don't mind, HAHA(!) I just want the opinions!)_

_I was wondering if we could reach 310? I would be SO happy! (PS. I care more about what you write in the review, rather than the number, -but I would still love a high number :L- So don't bother reviewing AGAIN, and AGAIN if you're the same person. Just honestly tell me what you think xD!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo, howz it hangin'? IDNOMR _I changed my username back, because people didn't realise it was my story, and haven't reviewed, sorry!

_I am majorly upset. On Tuesday, my updating day, I finished the chapter and was writing my A/N and this stupid site deleted 4000 of my words. Yes, 4000. And because I'm no tech-geek, I had no idea whatsoever how to retrieve it. So, that's why this chapter was delayed an extra week. It's a bit of a filler. It was supposed to be funny, but after I had to rewrite all of it again, I lost my mo-jo for humour and just sat here typing, all depressed. I finished it on Thursday, but I couldn't update, cause it ain't my updating day xD I may have missed stuff, so I'm really sorry._

_Favourite Reviews? Bloody Tears, and I quote, 'It makes you want to beat the shit out of them and then just grab a heavy blunt object and just go to fucking town on their ass! Ugh!' -Somebody gets a little worked up too easily xD Just kidding. You're right, and I'm not making her SO forgiving._

_Who Says It's A Rebellion__, and I quote, 'I regret taking Spanish class after reading your user name.' HAHAHAHA._

* * *

><p>"Max!" A voice screamed from outside my door. "For the last time, get out here!"<p>

I groaned in frustration. "No thanks," I called back in annoyance, rolling over to face the wall, trying to go back to sleep.

"Max, I can't be asked right now, get out here," the voice ordered sternly.

I huffed, "No."

"Maximum Ride, you are souring my happy mood, come out before I _make_ you get out. You have a choice."

I almost screamed in frustration. Last time I disobeyed the voice when it came to waking up, she put cold pea's on my feet- _no_, its not a nice sensation.

"It's the holidays for goodness sake!" I screamed back, slamming a pillow over my ears to muffle 'the voice'.

"Max," the voice warned.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, there were black dots blurring my vision and I felt sick; like someone was constantly jabbing my kidney with a needle- trust me, it was a _wonderful_ sensation.

I huffed in annoyance, rubbing at my face with the back of my hands... My face was wet? There was something wet on my cheeks and all over the pillows. Do I, uh, drool? I looked down at my hands, tempted to sniff them, but then decided not to, seeing as that was an 'Iggy' sort of thing to do.

I ignored it, rubbing away any dirt or sleep on my face, and looked outside the window.

It was dark and the sun was just starting to set, is it me, it shouldn't it be rising?. In confusion, I quickly glanced over to the alarm clock that had a home on my old wooden dresser. Written across the little black screen in big blocky and fluorescent writing were the numbers, '19.43'.

Since I was away with the faeries, it took a while for it to sink in, and for me to realise what those numbers meant it was 7.43 in the evening- I should've been thinking, 'Did I really sleep for a _whole_ day?', but instead, I was thinking, 'it's late, so you may as well let me sleep through the next night too'.

After a while, I came to my senses and quickly threw back the covers, trying to shake the tiredness out of my head. What the heck was going on?

My world was spinning- not in a first-kiss-romance way, but a I-feel-sick-I-am-going-to-throw-up-all-over-you way. I forced myself to sit up, hearing a gentle crunch beneath me as I moved. Uhm, what?

I put my arms on either side of me, and gently pushed myself up; underneath me was a greenish-yellow post-it note, scrunched and ripped up beyond recognition, and beside it was a dark blue pen, which had leaked it's ink all through my trousers and into my bed clothing- I'm dead if Nudge finds that.

I groggily stood up; feeling slightly shaky, as if I had just walked up ten flights of stairs- I had to clutch onto the bedpost as if it was a life line. Did I get drunk last night? Is this a mild hangover?

I quickly bent down and picked up the fragile ball, gingerly unfolding it, trying to find out what it was.

As soon as I finished fiddling with it, and had managed to prise it open, I realised what it was and what had happened. Heck, I'm wondering how I ever forgot.

On the paper, you could just about make out the messily scrawled word, 'Sorry', that had been written by the one and only _Fang_.

Much to my relief, I realised that I most probably hadn't slept through the whole day and that it must've been only a few hours ago. While I was re-calling my high-school life, I must've fallen asleep. The wet substance smeared all over my cheeks had to be salty tears.

I sighed, scrunching it back up again, before throwing it, with a perfect swish, into the bin less than 6 inches away from me- _I deserve a medal_, I thought sardonically.

I was about to lie back down on my ink-stained bed, to have a sweet, sweet revelation on life and realise why I was on this planet, when the voice came again, "Max, come here _now_! I have a surprise!"

Now, who doesn't enjoy mysterious surprises from the voice?

I debated with myself for a while, before groaning and getting up to stalk over to my en-suite bathroom, (having a rich best-friend has its many perks) and wash away the marks from my tear stained cheeks; I've been hiding my Mum's death and the horrors of high-school for over two years now, I think I'm capable of doing it another day.

After I changed into a grey tank-top, and pair of blue skinny jeans, I ripped off the ink-stained covers, pondered the reason of life a little more, than I walked out of my room, without casting a second glance at the small post-it note that held the secrets of my past.

I slowly opened the door -the bundle of dirty washing in my hands- and walked down the hallway, going to the kitchen, where the voice said she was, who is, if you haven't noticed, Nudge.

As I walked closer to the door, I heard something funny- A clanging noise of metal-against-metal.

As I slowly walked further forward, taking caution, there were faint scratching noises- I was curious, so I pressed my ear against the door- biggest mistake I have ever made, in my_ life_.

From the other side of the door, a noise emanated. Half between a moan and a groan.

I stepped back from the door a little, in surprise.

"Oh Iggy," Nudge said throatily, "That's soo good!"

My eyes widened.

There was another metal-against-metal noise, "I know, right?"

The door may have muffled the noises, but I wasn't deaf.

"Give me some more?" Nudge urged, before letting out another deep groan.

The scratching noises were there again. "Beg for it," Iggy replied in a deep seductive voice.

I had no idea what to think.

"Iggy," Nudge said whining pathetically, "just give it, I don't need to beg."

Oh shit, now I know what to think.

That can't be happening, I thought to myself, staring at the chunky ring on my middle finger. My purity ring.

It had the words, 'True love waits,' engraved in delicate swirly writing. Nudge had one that was almost identical- so she _can't_ be.

I backed away dropping the laundry, almost about to start running, when I heard my name.

There was another loud metal-on-metal noise.

"Nudge," Iggy whined half-heartedly, "give it back!"

"Iggy?" Nudge asked, seriously, ignoring his protested.

"Yeah?" Iggy replied in an annoyed, gruff voice.

"Don't you think we should save some for Max?" My eyes widened as I stumbled a little further away from the door- _Hell no. I beg of you, please don't save any for Max._

There was another Metal-on-metal noise, "Nah." - _I love you Iggy._ "Why don't we do it tomorrow, and save her some then?" No, no, _no_!

"But Fang already had some," Nudge argued. Ew, Fang, you dirty little messed up boy- I always knew there was something mentally wrong with his brain... and my best-friends brain too.

Iggy groaned, more in annoyance this time, "We'll give Max a bigger share next time,"-Oh please Iggy, _don't_. "My tummy is farting; I want it just _that_ bad."

_He always had weird ways of expressing things._

"But we've been at it all day," Nudge countered. I literally felt a shudder go up my spine, (no wonder Nudge wasn't bugging me!) "Oh, and only kids under the age of ten say tummy Iggy, and its rumbling, not farting".

Iggy gave in with a sigh, "Okay then, go get Max."

I suppressed a scream- they called me out of my nurturing peace time, to hear them moan and groan? And hear them invite me to moan and groan _with_ them? I think not!

I didn't have enough time to make a dash for it. The door banged open, and I almost, I repeat almost squealed as my hands flew to my eyes- sadly I didn't have enough hands for my ears too- I've heard enough groaning and moaning for a life-time.

I made a dash for it, blindly running down the hall way.

"Max?"

"You dirty people! Go put some bloody clothes on!" I shouted angrily, walking quickly down the hallway- over-dramatic? I think not.

_BANG_.

Yup, because it's my luck, I ran straight into a brick wall. Joke, it was Mr Dark and Smexy.

I looked up at him in annoyance, knowing that if it had been Iggy, he would've been curled up on himself, rocking back and forth, crying for Nudge to help him... and he would be naked.

I didn't have the time to scream at him, "Move!" I ordered. It came out more urgent than bitter.

He nodded and moved to the side as I whizzed past.

I hated him, but not enough to seclude him to seeing and hearing his best-friend like I did; without looking back, I whispered, "Cover your eyes!" in all seriousness before slipping into my room and slamming the door shut.

After that, I collapsed onto my wheelie chair, which was currently piled with my clean laundry – which made it all the comfier- and lay my head on the desk.

I didn't even have enough time to think about how disgusting that was, when the door creaked open.

Damn, I forgot to lock it!

A mocha head peeked around the door with wide eyes, "Uhm, Max?"

"Oh my days! Go put some clothes on!" I all but screamed.

She looked confused, "But I am?" She said, realising an eyebrow.

"Sure you are," I said sarcastically, not really sure what I was supposed to do.

"I am though," Nudge argued, stepping around the door...

I couldn't help but flinch... But the truth was that she actually _was _wearing clothes.

She was wearing a pair of tight jean shorts, a purple tank top, and over that was an apron with the two words, 'SEXY CHEF' in big black print, which had flour and remnants of egg shells stuck onto it.

Nudge saw me raise a questioning eyebrow, "Its Iggy's!" she said quickly, a light pink tinge covering her brown complexion.

"Sure it is," I said, sarcastically.

"No really, it is!"

I just let out a weird noise, half between a laugh and a cough, "I'm just messing with you Nudge."

"Oh."

"So," I began. " I'm slightly curious as to what you two were doing in there with all the moaning and groaning and the metal clanging?"

"You heard that?" she asked, her cheeks turning a deeper red.

I nodded, "I sure did- I'm not sure whether you are aware of what it sounded like for bystanders- because trust me, I certainly did not enjoy it."

Her eyes widened in realisation, "You thought I, uh, we? Uhm-"

"Then what _were_ you doing?"

She looked at me innocently, "Making dessert."

"You can't be serious," I said stupidly, "What was with all the moaning then?"

"It tasted really good..."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Alright then," I said, shaking my head and going to my coursework.

Nudge walked over, "At least try some," she urged, taking me by the hand and pulling my down the corridor.

While she yapped on about how good the 'Tiramisu' was, and how soft the 'cookies' were, my mind was somewhere else- back to a few hours ago.

I didn't get much pondering time, since the hallway was pretty short, so I just decided to forget about it.

When I walked in, I saw Iggy stuffing his face with 'Lemon Meringue Pie' and moaning like before - it was really off-putting; but food was food.

The kitchen had around ten trays scattered around the place, with the food on them half finished and there were three or so trays that were empty that only had crumbs.

It took me about five minutes to notice Fang standing in the corner, next to the drinks, eating from his 10 inch high pile of cookies and pie.

Wow, it's like a party in here.

"Dig in," Nudge said, going straight for the tiramisu.

I immediately walked over to the cookies, piling them onto my plate one by one.

"So," Iggy flicked a piece of pie at me, "What was with the whole screaming ordeal? Didn't my cooking smell nice?"

I began laughing, and just when I was about to tell him what I really thought he was doing, Nudge, with a bright red face, pushed me around the kitchen counter, and to the drinks, where Fang was.

"Have a drink," she ordered hastily, giving me another hard shove.

Stumble, stumble, _CRASH_.

That hard little push made me stumble a metre of so forward, crashing into the counter near Fang, and making his little plastic cup fall over, the liquid seeping out and all over the counter and onto the floor.

...Because it's me, and it's my life, the drink in that plastic cup was Coke. And on the floor was one of Nudge's fairly new cream carpets.

That's just lovely.

I watched as the blackish liquid seeped into the cream carpet, turning it into a dirty brown colour- I was about to bend down to pick up the cup that had fallen over too, but I was stopped by a frizzy whizz of brown untamed hair. Nudge.

She ran in front of me and squealed, staring at the carpet in horror, "Get me a towel!" she shouted at Fang, picking up the plastic cup, and shoving it roughly into the palm of my hand. "Bin," was all she said to me- nice to know I'm loved.

I chucked it in the bin, and looked up to see Fang wide-eyed, stumbling around the room looking for something to use. He grabbed the green napkins.

I should've said something, but I couldn't.

I watched as he blundered over to Nudge who was staring down at her carpet in anguish. I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to help her- she had been giving him the cold shoulder for a while now, so he was going to try to redeem himself.

_Good luck with that, Fang._

He quickly knelt down, and then made the biggest mistake of his life (maybe not, but I was trying to add drama) not only did he use _lime green napkins_, he rubbed, didn't dab.

You see, this whole ordeal had _nothing_ to do with him, but by that one move, he practically just stepped into a pile of dog crap, with no shoes on and each time he stroked that carpet with those green tissues, he was pressed his feet harder into the pile of crap- sucks for him.

Nudge just watched in awe. Fang took that as a good thing, and rubbed harder, (_tch, tch, when will he ever learn?_) until... "STOP!" Nudge screamed in his ear.

He stopped what he was doing and his eyes wide, letting go of his clutch on the napkin and watching as it floated to the ground.

"Are you an idiot?" she all but screamed.

Fang looked at her weirdly- he had never faced her wrath. "Um, no?" He replied unsurely.

"Do you know anything about cleaning?" She asked, her voice getting quieter, but all the more deadly.

I was on a fence, not sure whether to roll around on the floor laughing, or whether to do some sort of happy dance.

"Get lost," she murmured, cradling her head in her hands- it's just like Nudge to get worked up about a kitchen carpet... but, I know for a fact, that if he hadn't taken me getting lost on the beach so lightly, she wouldn't have reacted this harshly.

If she knew that what he did to me in high-school Is the reason I hate him so much, she would've ripped his head off.

You're most probably thinking, _Huh, but she saw you get teased?_

The funniest thing was the fact that yes, she sure did see me get teased – not all of the times, but quite a few- she didn't really help me (she just whined and told them to stop, but nobody took notice), but she didn't laugh when they called me names. She still doesn't realise that that's the reason why I hate Fang – the reason that I have shut him out, called him names and rarely ever speak to him- it makes me feel like I'm making mountains out of mole-hills.

She thinks there's a bigger reason, like he stabbed me in my sleep or something- which I guess he could be capable of...

Iggy still thinks I wrote that poem, and so does Fang, I never really had it in me to tell them otherwise, and I eventually forgot. Maybe now I should?

Fang sat back on his heels, " I don't understand," he said gruffly, clearly still surprised, "I was only trying to-"

"Fang," Iggy started, cutting him off as he walked over, "Just leave it, man. She's a woman. You'll never understand, trust me."

Just then, I felt the atmosphere change – or am I just trying too hard? - And I felt a pair of eyes fall on me. I looked at Fang, our eyes boring into each other's- my chest tightened and I suddenly felt constricted and mentally naked, as if the walls I had built had become transparent to him.

His eyes connected with mine, and it felt like he knew I had been crying, and he knew I was upset, even under the layers of happiness. I think the term 'his eyes were boring into my soul!' applies here.

I raised an eyebrow, mentally trying to shake him of. But then, I saw something in his eyes.

The way his forehead was crinkled, and the slight bags under his eyes. Emotions were swirling around- he looked angry, upset, annoyed... _sorry_- Mmm, I need to up my prescription.

Then his gaze moved- it moved away from my eyes, and downwards. No, not there! You dirty-minded child, get your minds out of the gutters- His eyes moved down, onto my lips; maybe I have some dessert on my lip, and he's just staring at it.

My hand moved sub-consciously up to my mouth, and began rubbing furiously - no food.

I was about to break the whole connecting-emotion thing by saying, 'What are _you _staring at?' but there was no need, as Iggy came to the rescue.

"Man, you weigh a frickin' ton, at least make an effort to stand up," Iggy said huffing, as he tried to pull Fang up by the armpits. I suppressed my laughter.

Fang looked away from me – phew- , stood up, brushed Iggy's slender hands away from his armpits and walked slowly out the door.

Iggy stayed there, but then realised that the atmosphere was a do-anything wrong-and-this-room-might-just-burst-into-flames, so he quickly walked out, following Fang.

"The absolute fool!" Nudge raged, as soon as he was out of the door.

"Which one?" I asked, laughing as I walked over to the kitchen sink to grab a tea towel- I had been through this routine before, except it was at 6am in the morning, right before college, and I had dropped coffee instead of coke on a pure white living-room carpet- she gave me hell for days after that incident.

I chucked the tea towel over.

"Fang, of course," she replied, scoffing as she caught the towel and went on her hands and knees with a soapy bowl of water, trying to scrub out the marks.

After that, it was awkward silence; all that I could hear was some mumbling from outside the door – Fang and Iggy- and the muffled noise of towel against carpet.

I propped myself up on the kitchen counter, watching as she did all the work- Yes, I know, I'm an amazing friend. Rely on me at anytime- I'll be there.

I sat cross-legged and began to ponder- Mmm, fancy word.

I kind of felt bad for Fang, y'know? I mean, you can't blame him for being mentally deficient, now can you? He doesn't know anything about cleaning. Heck, either did I. I feel as if... we can relate in this situation. Yes, I did just say 'relate'.

Okay, that was all pure crap. I only felt bad because of the moment we had just shared. He seemed so... sincere? You might think I'm delusional, but you should've seen those eyes. Damn, even a puppy would have some competition.

"Nudge?" I asked, monotonously, not believing that I was about to try to _help _him.

She's been giving him the cold shoulder for ages now, I can't bear it. Only me, Maximum 'Max or Maxine' Ride, can be pissed at him.

"Yes?" she replied, not looking up.

"Can't you just... buy a new carpet? You're stinking rich."

She immediately stopped, looking up at me weirdly, "It's the principle of the thing."

I nodded and shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Abort mission 'try to help Fang'. It was useless anyways. I've done enough help-an-enemy service for one day. He didn't deserve it anyways.

"So," Nudge said, cleaning the carpet again- the stain was almost gone (Nudge and her magic hands, eh?) "Are you going to get down here and help?"

I shrugged, "Sure," I said, sliding off the table and walking over.

_Ring ring, ring ring - s_aved by the telephone.

"Don't worry about this, just get the phone."

I nodded, smiling as I walked out of the room, down the hallway – Iggy and Fang had gone into a room- and into the living room, to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Max speaking."

"Max! How are you, mi hija?"

I grinned into the phone, " Maria?"

She kissed her teeth, "Remember your roots! Call me 'tia'."

"Oh yeah," I said laughing. "I'm good, how're you and the family?"

"Ahh, we're good, mi hija," there was a scratchy noise at the other end of the line, "I'm really sorry, mi hija- but I desperately need a favour."

"Of course," I replied, sitting down on Nudge's cream sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just-"

She was cut off. A sweet little voice groaned in the background, "Mum! I'm thirteen, I don't need a baby-sitter!"

I just sat and waited while my aunt and my little cousin proceeded to argue in a language which to me was a load of mumbo-jumbo- Spanish.

If that didn't explain this conversation, this will.

The woman on the other end of the line if my favourite relative, period. She's my only aunt, and my dead mother's younger sister.

After my Mum died, my aunt, 'Maria', came over frequently to help us... even though at some points she was crying harder than us.

I look nothing like my Mum. I used to love being the reincarnation of my Dad, but female version and darker with different coloured eyes- but I can't help but wish I looked more like my Mum, these days; the only connection between us is my chocolate brown eyes and feint tan. If I didn't look so much like my dad, she would've thought she picked up the wrong baby.

My aunt has only one daughter and is extremely over-protective, and let's not forget, _very _Spanish. If you think her daughter is one of those tanned, dark haired slim and sexy Spanish woman, you are so wrong.

She's only 13, so you'd be a paedophile, and she's as much of a failure to her mother in physical appearance as I am. At least I have two similarities, she has none. None, nada, zilch.

She's only Spanish mentally- seeing as she can go on and on in fluent Spanish for hours.

She has blonde curly hair, blue eyes and pale skin- but she sure is beautiful. Her name suits her perfectly- Angel.

After a while of listening to them babble on in Spanish, I caught my name- 'Maxine'- my aunt still uses that name, she refuses to call me something s 'pueril ', which after scouring the internet, I found out means 'boyish'.

Immediately, the younger, higher voice- Angel- stopped going on in Spanish, "Max, is coming?" She asked, excitedly in English- Phew, it's good to be able to understand things again.

"No," My aunt said tiredly, "If she agrees to, you shall be going over to hers."

Angel began hysterically giggling- she treats me more like a beat-friend rather than a baby-sitter.

My aunt hadn't told me the favour she wanted, but I already kind of gathered that I was going to be asked to babysit Angel.

"Mi hija?" My aunt called loudly through the phone- I don't understand why she does that.

"Yes, Tia?" I called back, equally as loudly. "When would you like me to babysit?"

She laughed, "I guess you realised from Angel's shouting... anyways, would you be available next week, Saturday?"

I nodded to myself, "Sure," I said, walking over to the hallway calendar outside the kitchen, following my finger to the right box and scribbling down in small messy hand-writing, 'Angel coming over- babysit'.

* * *

><p>~The next day~<p>

"Max?"

"Yes, Nudge?" I asked, stirring my coffee.

"I think I forgot to tell you something..." she trailed off, her voice unsure.

I looked up at her. "What?" I asked, before looking intently back into my warm steamy mug of coffee- today I woke up at my natural time - 1pm.

"I think I forgot to mention that we were invited to a party."

"Mm?" I said playing along, "Go on..."

"Well," she started off guiltily, playing around with the food on her plate, " I was meant to tell you, but... I dunno. There's this College party that's happening in a while-"

"Kyle's Party?" I said, butting in, taking a sip of my drink.

Her eyes widened into big doe eyes, "How did you know?"

I shrugged, thinking up some nasty trick to play on her -_ Got it_.

"Tess and them lot said I would be invited, but nobody told me anything. I think they were just trying to let me down easy- they should've just said I wasn't invited, I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Nudge sub-consciously leaned forward, stirring her own coffee round with a teaspoon, "But Max, you _were_-"

"I'm not talking to them any more," I carried on without hesitation, ignoring her words. "If they aren't true friends, and they can't even tell me that I wasn't invited to a party- that would've been crap anyways- why should I even pretend to be their friends. It's clear that they don't like me anymore, and they wanted to see the look of horror as I got rejected."

Nudge's eyes were as wide as golf balls now, "Max, I'm so sorry-"

I cut her off again- if I were in her position, I would've smashed something by now, I hate it when somebody interrupts me. "It's a good thing I have a friend like_ you_ that I can count on," I said with emphasis. I should've stopped there, but I couldn't help myself. "A friend like _you_, who would get invited to a party by her current best-friends previous best-freind and not tell her current best-friend about it, even though the invite was extended to the current best-friend just as much as herself."

"What?" Nudge said, clearly confused- it was obvious that she had gotten the point though - even though I'm not sure even I had gotten it, "You knew?"

I nodded, "Tess rang."

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry-"

I laughed it off, "Don't worry... Uhm, I know this is stupid, but when's the date?"

"Next, _next_ Saturday night."

"Uh," I said, sipping my coffee, "Today's Sunday, right?"

She nodded, "That means its in thirteen days, not including today."

I counted down the days in my head, before walking over to the calender pinned up on our kitchen wall. I traced my finger along the days, until I got to_ Next, next Saturday_.

I was about to get a pen, and jot it down when I caught sight of small writing neatly scribbled at the corner of the box. '_Angel coming over- babysit_'.

_Uh-oh_.

* * *

><p><em>Mmm, Drama!<em>

_Random shout out: Hey MTR, I haven't talked to you in a while :0 Haha, you were like my first buddy on fanfiction, and I have no idea where ya went._

_Please read maximumrain3's stories! They are fan-freakin-tastic._

_Harry Potter part 2 was beastly. So epic that words can't compare. I'm obsessed with James Potter x Lily Evan Fic's. They are amazing xD_

_1. Will she ever make up, (or out) with Fang? (Mention it if you get the up or out joke! I wanna see how smart ya'll are xD) _

_2. Can you guys see she's warming up to him? She tried to defend him a little. Do you think I'm rushing it? Haha :3 _

_3. Do you like the fact that Angel is now in the plot?_

_4. Whaddaya think of Maria? Is it stupid that I made her so... spanish?_

_5. Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter x] I thought up the whole cookie thing cause I wanted to make it longer and add some humour to the chapter- mention if you understood the 'joke'._

_...Okay this is THE most important part of my message._

**__ I have a poll up- It has NOTHING to do with this story or anything to do with you guys as a matter of fact, but it is VERY important to me! You MUST vote, no matter what! I am not showing you the number of votes, because I don't want you to be bias, okay?__**

__It's a very serious matter.__

__Please read, review and love... and vote xP Sorry about the long A/n Will cut it down, guys.__

__PS! MY SUMMER HOLIDAYS JUST STARTED!__


	12. Chapter 12

_IDNOMR. Okay, I know this is short, but I thought we needed a chapter before the party. But that was just my gut instinct :) Sorry guys._

* * *

><p>"C'mon Max," Nudge said tiredly, "Don't be stupid."<p>

I scowled, "I'm not, Nudge. I just can't ditch my aunt like that."

Nudge shuffled around on the cream sofa, tossing another peanut into her mouth, "Why can't she get another babysitter?"

I walked over to her and sat on the arm rest, shrugging, "Just _because_."

"Yeah, that helps _sooo_ much," Nudge replied sarcastically, changing the TV channel.

I grinned, "It's just, my aunts isn't exactly financially set off. I can't make her pay for a babysitter."

"Yes, you can!"

It's easy for her to say, she has her army of nerds in the basement, tackling all her piles of coursework. She's set for life. She's most probably only coming to College so she can file her nails beneath the desk and go to college parties.

I laughed, "Of all the people, I didn't expect you to be like this."

Nudge blushed, "Is it so wrong for my to want my wing-_wo_-man around?"

"No, it isn't. But seriously, you're like the devil on my left shoulder."

Nudge mock-scowled, "That has to be the worst comparison _ever_."

I laughed, "It's kind of fitting though, you have to ag-"

_Thud_.

I turned around mid-sentence.

"_Oh shit_."

I saw Iggy try to shift a crooked picture of me and Nudge on the wall.

Fang was behind him, scowling, "Iggy man, are you mentally deficient?"

Iggy turned around, biting his lip, "I just wanted to make a big entrance," he said, gently letting go of the picture, only for it to fall crooked again.

"What the heck did you do?" Nudge asked impatiently.

"I just pushed the door open with a little more force than intended," Iggy explained, straightening the frame again.

Nudge shook her head, looking away.

"So..." Iggy started, moving towards us, and sitting down in between us, "I hear there's a party that we've been invited to."

I watched as he but an arm around Nudge who blushed, and an arm around me, which I shrugged off.

"Yes," Nudge said, smiling, "but Max won't go."

Iggy looked at me, "Seriously Max? You're such a whiny baby. You're not ugly, and I'm sure there will be other girls there who will look fatter in a dress than you will."

I laughed it off, before punching him, "Prick."

"Ouch. But seriously, I've never been to college party with you, Max. I wanna see how well you can hold down your drink," he gave me a quick wink.

I smiled, picking up the remote and changing the channel.

"Anyways," Nudge started, taking the remote off me, and changing it back to her channel, "Back to the party. Can you please convince Max to come?"

Iggy looked at me, trying to give me some sort of pleading look; that is, before he burst out laughing.

"It's okay if she doesn't come," _Hurtful! _"At least Fang will have company."

I stopped watching Nudge flicking through the channels, and turned to Iggy.

"Isn't Fang coming ?" Nudge asked awkwardly, seeing as Fang was in the room.

Iggy shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Nudge asked, eyeing Fang with distaste.

He stood across the room, leaning against the wall. His this flannel shirt and back jeans standing out in contrast to the cream coloured walls.

This time, Fang spoke up, digging his hands deep into his trousers, "My Mum's old best friend has a kid that I used to play with all the time when I was younger. Unfortunately, after I went to College on the other side of the country, I never saw him again. So now, since I'm down here, she wanted me to meet up with him and I agreed. It just happens to be the same day of the party."

Nudges eyes softened, "Oh okay."

I watched with a raised eyebrow; _who the heck would fall for that shit? He's most probably hooking up with a girl_.

I watched TV, uninterested, as Nudge and Iggy continued to converse.

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge said, perking up, "I have an idea!"

I scoffed, "Great," I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah?"

"How old is your... friend?"

He shrugged, doing the maths in his head, " Just turned fourteen last month."

Nudge nodded excitedly.

"Max?" _Oh dear, what the heck do I have to do with this?_

I groaned, "Yes?"

"How old is Angel?"

"Thirteen," I replied cautiously.

"Oh my gosh, " Nudge squealed, "Why don't they babysit each-other?"

To my surprise, Fang was the first to talk, "I never said it was baby-sitting. I'm going to meet him of my own accord. He's practically family."

"Yes, but... maybe they could could be friends? They're practically the same age," Nudge offered.

I laughed, "Don't be stupid Nudge, I'm not going- Fullstop."

* * *

><p>As it turns out, I'm going to the party tomorrow, (Friday). My little cousin decided to bail on me, to go out to the cinema with one of her friends and her friends Mum, (my aunt wasn't to keen on her going alone with one friend).<p>

My aunt sent me a text, ( _I know, I had no idea that she was capable of such things_) saying she didn't need a babysitter- I was doing coursework, and I was stupid enough to leave my phone on the coffee table. Naturally, Nudge saw it, and looked at the text, informing me that I had to go to the party

Naturally, I said 'No, I don't take orders from nobody', now just imagine me doing that nifty finger-clicking thing. Joke.

but still, I actually did say 'No', but then the little devil brought out the, 'you live in my house and you don't pay rent' card. Is that even fair?

JJ came over as well and moaned about how I was being a lousy friend (that really hurt me deep, deep down... in my _butt_), and now I have no choice but to go.

In fact, JJ and Tess are both coming over tomorrow to get ready and they're here now to pick their crap out; seeing as Nudge practically owns a make-up and clothes shop due to her stinking rich father.

So now, Nudge is babbling on about costumes.

Although I do owe her for what she's done for me, I made it clear, that she can only pull out the 'you live in my house and don't pay the rent' card, three times a week, but not twice in the same day. Complicated, eh?

That means, she is not, under any circumstances, getting me to wear a dress.

Sorry if that got anybodies hopes up. Dress' are overrated and pointless.

Since the party is tomorrow, I had to borrow clothes off Nudge; I always do anyways, I don't have enough money for a 'Gucci' handbag, or a 'Chanel' purse.

JJ, Tess, Nudge and I were all sitting in a room, talking about the party. Actually,_ they_ were talking about the party. I was doing my coursework, and occasionally, just for a little bit of wildness in my life, I would spin around on my wheelie chair; but only once or twice- I wouldn't want to get _too_ wild, no would I?

Nudge and Tess had both agreed to wear dresses, which they had already bought in advance for the party; It's a college party, why do they need dresses?They'll most probably get stained with liquor, or something of that sort.

I'm not going to describe their dresses, because I don't have the time, or the effort... actually... I do. I've been sitting here in the same position for almost two hours, with only spinning around on my chair as my form of amusement; it's actually pretty sad, so I'll give you a quick recap.

Nudge took a whole hour to pick out her outfit (she could've gone in a bin-bag for all I care, stupid child,) she had picked out a short, tight black dress, with straps, that had a thick white line down the middle, and for accessories, (Apparently, they are, in Nudges own words, 'compulsory') she had a big, black cocktail ring, dangly silver earrings and a black bow clutch. to top it off, and 'add some colour' she picked out these blue suede high-heel shoes. JJ said it was 'funky' (who the heck says that these days?) where as I just thought it was quite the oddball of the group; but maybe I'm wrong.

Tess had taken only twenty-five minutes (still long, but not as long as Nudge) to pick hers out. She had a short, tight fuchsia dress, with a built-in belt and a clinched waist, (Damn, I am learning _a lot_ today) for accessories, she had chosen out a pair of thick opaque black tights, dangly earrings (what else do I call them?) and a matching bracelet. For shoes, she had just picked out a plain pair of black pumps.

Me and JJ disagreed with the whole dress charade, and decided to wear something different.

All in all, it had taken JJ 15 minutes to pick out her outfit. She chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a claret red sequinned top, a faux black leather jacket, and a pair of black ankle boots. She scoffed when Nudge showed her all the accessories, but eventually agreed to a layered necklace. I personally thought the outfit suited her quite well.

Then, last of all, it was me. I only took one minute to pick my outfit, seeing as Nudge had already put together two of them, and told me to choose one. It was a bit like saying 'pick your poison'.

In the end, I picked the least vibrant, out-there choice, which Nudge called the 'cute and casual outfit that still has some sparkle'.

She paired black skinny jeans with a luxe cashmere tank top - not too shabby, eh? On top, she picked out bright cardigan- it was cerulean blue - for a pop of color. For accessories, even though I declined, she added jewelled flats (why would I wear heels to party?) and some sparkly bow earrings and bracelets to 'finish the look'.

I didn't bother with a handbag; too much effort to carry around.

So, after much hassle, everything was sorted, and I was actually slightly happy with the choice of clothing.

To tell you the truth, I was happy about... _everything_.

Good clothes, old friends, party, no coursework, and last, but not least... No Fang.

At least that's what I thought.

"Gazzy can't make it to go with Fang, he seemed really upset," Iggy said, walking into the room that looked like a clothes bomb had set off.

Is took me a while to understand what he had said, so my inner-rant was quite belated. _This is unbelievably stupid. Why did my aunt ask me to babysit in the first place? It just got my hopes up. Why did Fang's little friend decided to meet up, then cancel? It just got my hopes up._

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Well, Gazzy got chicken pox," Iggy started, with a shrug.

I scoffed, "What's your point? That's hardly much of a reason. It's not like Fang will catch it."

Iggy shook his head, "Actually, it is."

I stared at him, "He's had chicken pox... hasn't he?"

Iggy rocked back on his heels, "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

I raised my eyebrows, "Is that even possible? He's_ twenty_!" I gaped, then added on wisely, " He should catch it now, it's better than later."

Iggy shook his head, "Fang doesn't want it now."

I scoffed, "What kind of excuse is _that_?"

Nudge and Iggy both decided to ignore me, and started their own conversation.

"Where is he?", Nudge gave Iggy a sympathetic smile.

Iggy laughed, "He's not exactly sulking, he was just a little upset."

Nudge nodded, getting back to the clothes... before she went into a full blown grin. "Why doesn't Fang come to the party?" Nudge asked excitedly.

Iggy looked at me, and in seeing my contorted face, he burst into laughter, and then on purpose, looked my way and said, "I'll go ask."

I felt like takings some hot tongs, and shoving them up his ass.

He left and I stalked to the other side of the room and fumed in the corner, as the others started chatting about drinks and 'crushes'.

"You think they'll be playing spin the bottle?" JJ asked, unsure.

Nudge blushed, " I hope so."

"But what if Iggy doesn't play?" Tess asked, winking, (it was obvious how much Nudge liked Iggy).

Nudge giggled, "Then he'll just have to get jealous."

I shook my head, going back to my coursework. Why did I become friends with such dumbasses?

"You do know that 'spin the bottle' is what we played in like, I dunno, 7th Grade? We've been invited to a _college_ party. These things are hardcore; it's all drinking and drugs. Do you even know what you've pulled yourself into?" I asked, scoffing.

Tess laughed, "Kyle was always quite the stoner back in senior year of high-school, I wouldn't expect anything less."

JJ shrugged, "We can take it, I've been to plenty of college parties."

"So have I, but don't you think you're being a little naive to think that they'll be playing 'spin the bottle'?"

Nudge threw a chocolate bar at my head, " We were only joking."

"Oh," I mumbled, picking up the chocolate bar and unwrapping it, " you fooled me."

After a I ate my chocolate bar, I got bored, and decided to get a drink, and maybe check up on why Iggy was taking so long to ask Fang.

I walked out of the room, and down the hallway, to the kitchen.

As I got near the door, I heard voices.

_Oh dear, not again_. I thought, recalling old memories of Nudge and Iggy.

"Man, come on, don't be a prick. Just come," I edged closer.

Fang snorted, "Max hates me, she most probably wants to spoon out my guts was a spork."_ Too right_, I thought hastily, _Except I would be perfectly content spooning his guts out with my bare fingers._

"Man, you're so confusing. You always act like you don't care, and you hate _her_ guts, too. Why are you so... stupid?" Iggy asked bluntly.

I had a strange urge to start chuckling, but I held back my laughter, not wanting to get caught.

Fang laughed, "You remember what I said to you in High-school."

_Eh, what did you say in High-school? _What kind of reason is that? 'what I told you in high-school' does not make up for you being an absolute prick, Fang.

There was silence; or maybe Iggy was nodding... I don't really know.

Screw you, screw me, screw the whole damn world! Oh, and screw Fang.

I began to walk away, when they carried on. Is it me, or is this _serious_ deja vu?

"Max won't mind if you come," Iggy said. _To hell I won't_.

Fang grunted sarcastically, "Sure she won't."

I had the right mind to bust right in there, and tell him that I would shove a freaking stick up his ass if he came... but then they would realise I had been eavesdropping.

Then, I heard soft whispering, as if they knew I was listening. I inched closer to the door, but didn't hear anything.

Then came Fangs gruff voice, "Okay then, I'll come."

I shoved my fist into my mouth, and bit down as hard as possible as I ran back into my own bedroom, rocking back and forth.

_Fang was coming to the party?... And so was I?_

I was doomed.

* * *

><p><em>I am putting the link to all the clothes on my profile thing, okay? they're all from the same website... tell me if you know who has which outfit xD<em>

_Short filler chapter, because the juicy stuff comes next chapter... At least I hope it does? I just couldn't be asked to do the whole clothes thing on the real chapter, otherwise it'll be too long. Y'know what I mean?_

_I finished Lifes Rough. I've started to actually dislike this fandom. If you wanna know why, read the AN at the end of Life's Rough._

_I am updating on a Monday, because I am getting two teeth pulled out tomorrow; wish me luck! _

_I would really like to thank all my readers, because I have actually surpassed my amount of people who have alerted Life's Rough, on this story. Cool, eh?_

_England is freakin' hot at the moment. I'm going to go die now._

_Next chapter could be the 'turning point' in Max and Fangs relationship Dx ; well, for one of them, I guess._

_If you want me to hurry it up, and add a little Fax, REVIEW Otherwise... I might just not bother. Bribery? Heck yeah._

_I listened to Lily Allen throughout the whole writing of this chapter; I don't know if the Americans know who she is? But she's amazing, makes me proud to be British xD She manages to put really good meanings into some of the lyrics... it really makes you take a second look. I don't think you should listen or read the lyrics if you're young though... some of the lyrics are mildly dirty; like Alfie, or Not Fair. But they are still amazing songs... you should check 'em out if you don't know who she is :) Smile is pretty depressing, so is 22, but they still have realistic meanings... haha, look at me promoting her music xD_

Bye-bye! :) Have a lovely rest of your Summer Holidays, and don't forget to Review!


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't know anything about college parties... So if I have any information wrong, or if there are grammar mistakes, please point it out (: I might've rushed the ending, as-well. But, eh! I'm the author, so DIE haters, DIE._

_IDNOMR ;) Read on, succkas!_

* * *

><p>"Go, go, go," Iggy ordered, holding the car door open and making a sweeping gesture to enter.<p>

We all filed in, one after the other. Nudge called shotgun on the passenger seat, so I sat between Tess and JJ in the middle... and we left Fang at the back. Don't feel bad for him. He's an asshole.

But anyways, he didn't seem to mind. He just plugged his earphones in, and stared out the window...

It had only taken me ten minutes to dress up, whereas Nudge, Tess and even _JJ_ sat down with curling tons, straighteners and make-up bags.

I don't wear that. Max and make-up is a total no-no.

I tell Nudge over and over again, I don't wear 'foundation' (icky, icky, icky. It's like cement) or 'eye shadow', but she still pesters me. I mean, seriously, I probably have the clearest skin out of all the girls here; and its probably because I don't wear that stuff... did you know, it makes your skin oily and blocks up your pores? Oh, you don't care? That's fine then.

The journey in the car was pretty long, and _hot_. I_ almost_ wished I had sat at the back with Fang, instead of being cooped up between two girls with glitter and make-up on their face.

Don't get me wrong, they all looked really pretty with their make-up. Nudge had perfected the art over the years. But still, some of the faint glitter in their hair (I think it was some volume spray) was getting into my mouth and making me cough.

Nudge didn't want to take her car, just in case it got dented or scratched by drunk kids, ( It happened once last year, she almost cried,) so Iggy borrowed a seven-seater car for the night, from his aunt... they breed like rabbits, it's not even funny. He has over _twenty_ cousins just on his Mum's side.

The guys (Fang n' Iggy) had both gone casual; a pair of cargo shorts and a button down shirt. I'm not afraid to admit it, but they both looked pretty cute. I know my boundaries though, they are off limits. Nudge likes one, and I hate the other.

Iggy was more of a white knight, and Fang was more of a dark horse. Their colours completely clashed seeing as Iggy was more of a bright colour person, and Fang wore colours like black and dark red, or dark blue. It was weird to know that they were best friends since their personalities were polar-opposites aswell.

The way they acted was different as-well; Fang was sitting quietly, while Iggy was humming loudly to a song on the radio.

"Welcome," Iggy said, in a twilight-zone voice, inserting the key into the ignition, "to the Ig-moblie. Fasten your seatbelts and get ready for the-"

I shook my head, and mock-groaned, "Just shut up and drive."

Nudge burst into giggles, while Tess and JJ just sat quietly, seeing as they didn't really converse with the boys in this car.

When we were in high-school, they were the kids everybody crushed on. I remember JJ having a strong crush on Fang, and Tess taking a liking to Iggy. Heck, _I_ even liked them a little... well, I liked Fang a_ lot_. That is, until he ruined my high-school life.

It must be awkward for them to now know, I'm a best friend with the once-known enemy- at least it's some consolation that I still hate the others guts?

"Are we all coming back together?" JJ asked quietly, shuffling around in her seat.

I shrugged, "I guess so... I mean, unless you find somebody," I gave JJ a wink, to which she punched m hard in the shoulder. Sisterly, or maybe more like brotherly, love.

"How are we going to find each-other?" Tess asked, smoothing out the folds in her dress, elbowing me in the process.

I rubbed my side, "The most sober person will have to have the brains to round us up."

Iggy cut into the chat, "But, I swear, I'm not taking_ anybody_ in here with a strong hangover. If anybody throws up, they will be hell to pay."

"Gee," I laughed, "You're spending too much time with Nudge, you're even starting to sound like her."

They both blushed.

"But seriously," Nudge said, "If anyone's high, or has 'hooked' up with somebody for the night. You are finding your own way home."

"Some friend you are," I muttered under my breath, taking a swig of my water. Damn, it was hot.

Tess piped up, "But Nudge, that takes the fun out of everything..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But we need _you_, " she looked at Iggy, "to stay sober so you can drive us all home."

Iggy carried on driving, "No way in hell am I staying sober at a _college_ party." Nudge gave him a look, " I mean, I can try, but I'm 99% sure I'll fail."

"Then who's going to drive us home?" I demanded.

For the first time in the car ride, Fang spoke, "I'll stay sober, and I'll drive."

"Oi," Iggy protested, "Your my wing-man. Who's going to go through hell with me in the morning? What's wrong with you?"

We all, (except Iggy,) turned around and Fang shrugged, a smile on his lips, "I wasn't even meant to come in the first place, I don't want to ruin your fun."

I turned back around, while all the girls gave him tight-lipped smiles.

"Thanks," they all mumbled.

He gave them a nod and went back to his music.

* * *

><p>Iggy parked round the block, in fear that some thugs might destroy the 'Ig-mobile', and we walked down the roads to Kyles house.<p>

I could already hear the music pumping from a mile away, and it reminded me of my first College party with Nudge. We were nervous and scared for the first half an hour, until some people lured us into drinking some spiked 'punch'. I passed out and woke up back at home, where some of our friends had dropped us off.

I became more careful after that in the fear of... yeah, well. We won't go into that.

I hadn't been to any college parties with Tess and JJ and I had no idea whether or not they could hold down their drink. It kind of scared me to see my High-school mates get drunk till the point of passing out. They were always my sweet friends who used to go to sweet sixteen's, and drink the least of our friendship group. But then again, people cared _alot_ more if a kid passed out at a high-school party.

As we got closer to the detached house (damn it was big; there were no neighbours to complain) I talked to JJ, screaming to hear each-others voice above the sound. "You wanna try sticking together, so that when we pass out, we'll at least be near each-other?" I joked.

She laughed heartily, "Sure," she screamed, giving me a grin as we walked up to the house.

Clearly, the party had already started. There were smashed bottles outside, and people crowding around the door. If I squinted, I could already make out a fight at the farther end, between two pissed, horny guys.

"Fang," Iggy called, "Head's up."

I watched as the keys flew over my head, and Fang caught them in one swift fluid motion.

"Take care of them, okay?"

Fang nodded, side-stepping a broken beer-bottle.

I shook my head, dodging all the girls splayed out outside the house. There were girls sobbing, screaming, giggling and crying whilst latching onto their boyfriends, or possibly even a stranger.

I even recognized one or two from high-school; they had changed so much. It was like some sort of contorted reunion.

I learnt from Nudge, that I'm an _angsty_ drunk. Nudge once told me that last year, when we were at a party, I got absolutely pissed. I grabbed some random kid, and kissed him so fiercely, that his lips became swollen.

I was embarrassed as hell.

But don't worry, I don't always kiss random guys. That was because Fang added me on Facebook the night before, which recalled certain memories like the other day. I had to take my anger out on somebody, so I did it in the most positive way possible. An angsty kiss.

I hope I wouldn't do that tonight, though. I knew some of these kids.

But me and Nudge always keep tabs on each-other, making sure the other was always there. I even manage to do it when I'm practically mentally not here. but I guess I wouldn't have to do that tonight, seeing as Nudge was latched onto Iggy like he was her life-line.

I felt slightly depressed, realising that there was nobody looking out for me tonight; lets just hope I don't make the wrong choice.

I slowly followed Nudge, Iggy, Fang, JJ and Tess down the large driveway, and to the open doors, dodging some crying girl, throwing up in the doorway.

I steeped inside and the atmosphere immediately changed to a hot, sweaty, sticky and stale atmosphere. It reminded me of the beach charade a while ago.

Drinks were flowing, music was blaring, there were even some weird strobe lights; it's funny how people throw these parties for a higher status, only to get their house trashed, and make it stink of some strangers puke for the next five years.

I watched in disgust as some scantily dressed girl, with make-up caked all over her face, grabbed some drunk kid (damn, he was so small, he was probably in high-school. How'd he get here?) and took him into a side room cupboard. I don't even want to_ think_ what was happening in there.

I walked through, Nudge and Iggy at my side; so much for sticking with JJ... she had already disappeared, along with Tess... and Fang.

The room stank of stale beer, booze, liquor and something _very_ illegal.

_Why the heck did I come here in the first place?_ I thought to myself, avoiding some guy throwing up all over the floor, the bits splattering on the girl next to him, as she rubbed his back, murmuring comforting words._ I'm such an idiot_.

There were six or seven beer kegs around the room, some tipped over and leaking over the floors, making the room smell bitter and horrible and the floors turn sticky.

One of the main sources of drunkenness were three or four tables set aside for beer pong, it was where all the guys and girls got wasted if they didn't take hard liquor very well; some guy was passed out underneath the table.

The 'college parties' always seem so appealing when you were in high-school. But when you get there, its all just some sick, dirty mess with sluts at every corner.

I mean, the high-schoolers _always_ ask the same questions. The answer is Yup, folks do hook-up. Yup, folks get plastered. Yup, people pass out. Yup, that 'incense' you smell isnt really legal. Yup, it is actually kind of fun if there are no jerks who try to 'get it on' with you.

I scrunched up my nose, as I steeped on some sticky substance, avoiding a group of four or five people smoking something that, as I said before, isn't really legal.

The parties at the basements of the fraternity houses are much better. More dancing, more sweat, more fun; less throwing up.

Is simple, you never really realise how much College parties suck till you get there...

Its where everyone gets wasted, plays beer pong or Beirut, throws up, looses clothes, parties till 3am. It's also where loud music is blared out so loud that your head and heart starts pounding to the beat and drunk sluts attempt to shake their cellulite booties to the guys that get turned on and hook up with them... but when it gets down to the "wire"... they cannot perform and they both pass out. It's nothing but wild sex and drug use.

I could say steer clear of them in future... but we all know you have a strange urge to see what it's like. Trust me, your first view most probably won't be an impressed one. Unless your a slut or a jerk; then you'll be having the time of your lives.

Well, I guess that's what it looks like when you're sober. If I stay here a few more hours and get a wasted... this place will look like heaven.

But I seriously don't want to see heaven till I die. Meaning that I wanted to get out of here, _now_.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later.<em>

Everything was bleary and cold, black dots were blurring my vision and my world was spinning.

I tried to raise my head from the table, but only got a head-rush, making my head fall back down again onto the hard wooden table.

I felt nauseous, and I wanted to throw up. _I had drank too much_.

I stank and I was sitting in a pool of something sticky and smelly. I raised my head again, feeling like I had just come off a roller-coaster, and looked down do see my hand latched onto some sort of empty bottle. I slowly tried to bring the bottle to my face, trying to read the writing, but it just looked like alphabet soup. I made my eyes wide trying to focus on it, but everything was blurry.

"Mrph," I mumbled, trying to sit up properly, and recall where I was.

There was some loud noise pounding in my ear, and I could feel some substance rising in my throat. I swallowed it down, and rubbed at my eyes.

It took me a while for my eyes to go back into focus, and realise where I was, and what I had just done.

I was at Kyle party, and I was wasted. I looked around to see people still jumping around, and singing; It was still the height of the party, even though there was more than quadruple the amount of people passed out before.

I coughed, letting go of my firm grip on the whiskey bottle. _Did I really drink all of that?_

I was drenched in a cold sweat, and I was in a sour mood. I felt angry and upset. Well, you know what they say. Alcohol brings out your true colours.

I felt upset about three things, and one of my most pestering points had to be one of the most pointless.

My two valid points for being angry, was Fang; the little prick. And coursework; the reason my summer is more like torture.

Them two alone were enough to drive me mad, but there was another.

My third, and most pointless, was the fact that I didn't have a_ boyfriend_.

You're most probably thinking. _Wow, is this girl serious?_

But I sort of think it's a kind of valid reason. I mean, some kids my age will have found the love of their life, or at least met them.

Am I going to go grey with seventeen cats as my only company?

I looked around, moving slowly due to my lagging reflexes.

There were boys and girls holding their partners and laughing, or making out with them, and even trying to get them to wake up. And yet here I was, alone, without even a _friend_ to have my back. Even _Nudge_ had left me, even though she forced me to come here.

Everything was upsetting me.

I just wanted to let it all out, I wanted to scream or something_ - _Maybe it was because I was intoxicated? I know I'm normally not that stupid.

I tried to scream or punch the table, something that would help vent my anger. But all that came out was a groan when I tried to scream, and because of my drunk, lazy hand-eye co-ordination, I completely missed the table, only making myself stumble off my chair, and latch onto the table for support.

I was about to go back to bed on the table, hoping that someone I knew would find me and take me hope like my first college party, when I felt someone put their hand on the small of my back, and help me stand properly. My world was spinning, and I couldn't even make out the strangers face due to the fact that the lights in here were off.

"Max," he asked unsure, holding my arm, "you're drunk."

"Thanks," I gurgled back sarcastically, stumbling forward, "I had _no idea_."

"Do you want me to take you home?"the voice asked gruffly, pulling me back to a standing position.

I shoved his hands away, "No," I said indignantly, "You just want to use me!" I cried. _Maybe I was a weepy drunk? _

The person sighed, "Stubborn as ever, huh?"

"I hate you!" I shouted, not even knowing why. I just wanted to vent my anger, I wanted to stop feeling so depressed.

I watched, my eyesight hazy, as he took the whiskey bottle from my grip, and read it. His eyes widened slightly.

I was about to burst into tears, when there was voice, shouting from about two metres in front of me.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" he called drunkly, his voice getting swallowed by the noise, "Who's next?"

I don't know why I did it, or how I even managed to walk, but I grabbed the stranger who was trying to help me, by the shirt, and I stumbled forward.

He followed clueless, gently holding my elbow so that I wouldn't fall.

I staggered over to the guy by the cupboard, about to do something reckless, like last year.

"Me," I gurgled, pointing at myself, "Next," I pointed at the door.

I couldn't make out the strangers expression, but I didn't need to, as the guy at the cupboard door, pushed it open, and I tugged the stranger inside and shut the door beside me.

As soon as the door closed, my grip tightened on the strangers t-shirt, and I yanked him towards me.

"Max," he said sternly, "What the hell are you doing?"

He sounded angry.

"Stop it," he ordered, as I pulled him closer. I didn't stop... because I'm an idiot.

I pulled and pulled, until eventually, he stumbled, kicking over a bucket or two, before his lips pressed against mine in a soft kiss, his hands flying to my cheeks to push me off him.

I just kept on going, tugging him closer. For some reason, after much struggling, he relaxed, instead of pushing at my cheeks, he held them gently, kissing me in a soft, fluid motion.

_That won't do_, I thought hastily,_ I want something fierce._

The tables turned, and instead of the guy asking for entrance, I took charge kissing the boy deeper, demanding more.

His hand slid from my cheek to the back of my neck, his fingers tangling themselves in my messy hair.

I responded to the kiss, my hands finding their way into his soft hair. I had no idea what this guy looked like, but he was an amazing kisser, and I was almost certain that he was cute.

I moved towards him a little more, making the way we were sitting more comfortable. I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee as he kissed me back just as fiercely.

One of his hands moved to my waist and he pulled me closer still, until I was nearly sitting in his lap. As he deepened the kiss and his lips moved against mine in slow rhythm, he took charge again, his tongue swiping across my lower lip as if to ask permission. My lips parted ever so slightly, granting him access.

It was an amazing kiss, but there was a voice at the back of my mind, telling me what I was doing was wrong.

_Only then_ did I feel dirty realising I had just kissed a guy who had offered to take me to his house. I hated to snap out of drunkness and realise that people were had most probably done_ alot_ more than kissing in their seven minutes in heaven.

Even through this revelation, my lips stayed on his, my hands tangled in his hair. I couldn't bring myself to pull away. Until finally, a voice echoed around the room, bringing out of the little dream-world.

"Times almost up!" the guy shouted through the door, his voice nearly being drowned out by the calls of the other drunk people outside. " A minute and a half left!"

Wow, does that guy just stand there all day? Counting seven minutes for kissing couples? Or in my case, kissing strangers?

I realised what I was doing, and I pulled away gasping, but at the same time, feeling slightly upset. I couldn't help but find myself thinking, _Why seven minutes? Why not an hour?_

I felt disgusted with myself. I was about to stand up, straighten my clothes, and run out of there, when the stranger spoke.

"Max?" He asked deeply. My world was spinning, and this time, it _wasn't_ because I was drunk.

I realised his voice was slightly familiar. Damn. Over half the kids in my high-school live round here. I could've just snogged my ex-classmate senseless.

I found myself feeling even worse than before.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his hand still in mine.

I sighed, wondering who the heck this person was, with his soft lips and lulling voice, and why I found myself replying, "Everything."

I wanted to know who he was, and what he looked like.

I gently stood up, detaching my hands from his, and stumbled around, avoiding buckets and mops, trying to find the light switch. Maybe this would all make sense if I knew. I mean, he knew my name after all, and his lips didn't taste of alcohol; he must be some sober stalker.

Eventually, I found the light switch. Maybe this guy was my prince in shining armour? ... well in the modern world.

I held my breath, and pressed the light switch.

_Click._

The room was illuminated with bright light, and my eyes burned. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, a voice called from outside.

"Hey, switch off the lights! They aren't supposed to be on!"

In surprise, I quickly switched the light off, my breath caught in my throat as I stumbled back.

The stranger latched onto me, and held me steady.

It felt like my skin burn at his touch. I quickly threw his hands off and steadied my drunk-self.

It may not have been long, but it was enough time to recognise the boys face. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that my assumption was wrong, and I was just hallucinating due to the alcohol.

"Fang?"

* * *

><p><em>Dun... dun...dun.<em>

_Thanks for all the tooth encouragement, ahahaha. It wasn't so bad. I need another two out today as well - I know I was like O.o_

_I'm actually really annoyed right now. Stupid, stupid England! I dunno if you've heard about the riots and the 'looting' going round here, but it is really, really bad. I live in the 'capital', so quite frankly, I'm scared shitless at the moment. There aren't any round my part yet, but my friend told me that they wiped out Argos and Curry's, I was just like 'phwoah'- but it turns out, she was wrong. (: There are policemen all over my highstreet (or what the Americans call 'mall') and despite what you think, the English aren't at all posh (except for the queen), all the so called gangsters are total pricks._

_On a lighter note, (in a way, I guess) I shan't be updating for a while, because I'm going somewhere... Oh crap, what if I can't get there because of the riots? *gnaws fingernails* and then I have family round, so I shall be BUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSY xD_

_Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, or if this whole ordeal is too cliché? C'mon guys, don't lie to me! We all secretly love the clichés! If you aren't happy, I think I'll most probably change it! I don't know anything about College parties, so you can tell me where I'm wrong, and I'll change it... but it's a bit like a deaf person trying to describe what they hear - if you get what I mean._

_Thank-you to desperatelyobvious (?) for attempting to look over this chapter, even though we didn't quite manage it! Please still tell me the flaws and what you thought! Thanks :)_

_Last but, definitely not least; All you British out there, Good luck and try to stay out of harm's way! And if you're a looter, DIE, DIE, DIE YOU ASSHOLES. :)_

_Much love,_

_Chrisy (;_

_PS. _I have over 100 favouriter people, and over 150 alerters. Why the frick are you not reviewing? :) Please do tell? Do you not appreciate my work? *growl* If you want more, you have to review! Tell me your thoughts! Otherwise no confrontation, awkwardness and that shizz between Maxie and Fangie! Can we reach 450?__


	14. Chapter 14

**_FALSE ALERT. I'm really sorry, but I decided to re-update because some of ma homies check this story on Tuesdays only. No new chapter; there should've been one, but I didn't write it; and I honestly don't think I will for a while... seeing as I only have a week of Holiday left Dx ven though nobody mentioned any mistakes, I went over it and changed a few things (but you don't need tor read it again, I didn't change anything ultra important)._**

**_Something to entertain you instead of a chapter..._**

**_Oh yizzle, thizzle bizzle. I remembizzle readizzle thizzle bizzle in hizzle schizzle. I remembizzle thizzle the teachizzle sizzle thizzle the bizzle describizzle the issizzle of thizzle tizzle. Cookizzle wizzle bizzle up and killizzle unfizzle, peoplizzle dizzle wizzle to educatizzle meatizzle or evizzle tizzle thizzle, and whitizzle werizzle allowizzle to hizzle blizzle escapizzle. - Ma gangsta talk, brah. Laters._**

**_Feel free to tell me what ya think ^^_**

_Okay, so... stories all have to have climax's and the first twelve chapters were mine. This is the main part, where feelings turn around, and people get confused... I'm sorry for the boring beginning, but the next few chapters should be quite saucy. IDNOMR ;)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_Click._

_The room was illuminated with bright light, and my eyes burned. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, a voice called from outside._

_"Hey, switch off the lights! They aren't supposed to be on!"_

_In surprise, I quickly switched the light off, my breath caught in my throat as I stumbled back._

_The stranger latched onto me, and held me steady._

_It felt like my skin burn at his touch. I quickly threw his hands off and steadied my drunk-self._

_It may not have been long, but it was enough time to recognise the boys face. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that my assumption was wrong, and I was just hallucinating due to the alcohol._

_"Fang?"_

* * *

><p>I didn't wait for him to answer, I flung the cupboard door open and stumbled outside, trying to get as far as possible.<p>

I gracelessly slammed into the cupboard guy, before charging off, while he called after me, "You still had twenty seconds left!"

_Idiot._

I careened around the room, trying to get lost in the crowd of hot, sweaty, dancing bodies. I am_ so_ taking a shower after this.

I swallowed my disgust, and carried on pushing through the crowds in a daze, ignoring the drunk and bitter insults thrown at me every-time I stubbed another persons toe.

I finally found a place between some rowdy girls and boys, knowing I would never be found by Tess, JJ or any of them. The crowd around me jumped up and down noisily to the house music, the girls gurgling and making funny noises.

This was doing nothing for my headache.

I let out a shaky breath of relief, but started to feel my legs getting tired. I was almost certain they would collapse right there and then underneath me, and I would fall to the ground.

To be honest, I wouldn't actually mind, seeing as there were about three other people passed out around me. It wouldn't hurt to add another member, would it?

I finally came to my senses- well, as much sense as a drunk person could have.

I staggered out of there, my vision blurring, as a sharp stinging sensation ran up my legs and through my whole body, as my legs finally gave out.

Surprisingly, I fell forward onto something soft. I didn't bother checking whether it was a person, or a sofa... I just gurgled in pain, rubbing my leg- or at least I thought it was my leg. My leg felt numb, so for all I know, I could be rubbing some knocked out persons face.

I quickly shut my eyes, realising what I had just done.

The boy I was trying to force all my problems into, happened to be one of my biggest problems.

I groaned, as I tried to get into a more comfortable position. If I was sitting on a human, they were actually pretty darn comfortable.

_I willingly kissed him_, I thought to myself with disgust, _I initiated it!_

I raised my hands, and began rubbing my temples, hoping it would somehow help the pounding migraine I was having. No such luck.

Stupid, stupid Max. What did I get myself into?

Why couldn't I just be content with sitting at home with a pizza, and a movie?

I opened my eyes again, hoping that my vision might've improved in the last 24 seconds. No such luck- actually, hey, it is better!

I kept blinking, until eventually,the black dots cleared. My vision was still hazy, and did the occasional turn, but it was much better. I looked down to see what I was sitting on.

I almost screamed when I realised I was sitting on the back or some half dressed slut. I shot up, before falling forward onto my knees.

I stayed there for a second, thinking 'I'm going to throw up, I'm going to throw up'.

I know you most probably don't want to know this, I could _feel_ warm putrid substance rising in my throat. I felt dizzy and sick.

As I crouched there, on all fours, an acidic, bitter taste in filled my mouth, and then my stomach started clenching. Damn, I am_ not_ doing this again.

I watched in disgust, choking and spluttering, as some disgusting substance came spewing out of my mouth; Not even a single person turned their head in my direction. Sheesh, I was just as bad as the others.

After I was finished. I wiped my hand with the back of my mouth, not even bothering with hygiene, as I shakily stood up, willing back the tears burning at the back of my eyes.

I felt like shit. This always happens. Why do I come to these things, knowing that I'll most probably end up like this the next day?

The nauseous feeling had subsided, and all that was left was a tingling, almost burning, sensation left in my throat and mouth.

I looked around, my movements slow, until my eyes settled on a couple, less than two metres away from me, making out madly on a dirty, lacerated couch.

I held on tightly to some sort of table, squinting at the couple in wonder. What I could see, looked so familiar; Ew.

Iggy and Nudge.

I felt like I had another strong punch to the stomach.

I know I shouldn't have, and that it wasn't fair on them... but I was doing everything on a whim today, and I hurt all over too much to care about that.

I stumbled over to them, tripping on my own feet, trying to block out the pounding music. Gee, it must be like 3am. Shouldn't the party be dead already?

I reached over to them limply, leaning onto the wall beside us for support; using most of the energy left in me, not to topple onto the couple.

"G-guys?" I asked gruffly, my voice scratchy and dry.

I watched them grope each-other, until after what seemed a decade, they finally pulled apart to look up at me.

At first, their expressions were annoyed... until they realised who it was.

Their eyes widened, and Nudge jumped of him, standing up straight. _How could she do that?_ I thought jealously, _Is she not drunk, too?_

"Shit Max," Iggy said, looking worried, "You've really outdone yourself."

I tried not to cry as Nudge came forward and gave me a hug, only to pull away, her face scrunched up in disgust, "You stink. What the hell have you been drinking?"

I shrugged, because I honestly didn't know. The stranger- I mean, Fang- read the bottle, maybe he'll remember?

"Please," I started weakly, "Can we go home?"

Nudge and Iggy looked at each-other then smiled.

Iggy stood up from the couch, and gently walked forward, taking my arm and putting it around his neck, and looping his around my waist, "C'mon you fat, drunken dumb-ass."

I didn't even have it in me to laugh, or punch him, as he helped me limp through the crowds, elbowing random ravers, until we got to the door.

"What about JJ and Tess?" Nudge asked.

Iggy sighed, running a free hand through his hair, "Ring them."

Nudge nodded, walking along as we trailed behind, out of the driveway.

I soon realised that Fang could still be in there, in the sweaty, hot mess.

I should have told them to go back, but I wanted to do what he did back at the beach and you and I both_ know_ he deserved it.

I let them take me out the gates, as my mind wandered back to the closet. I was drunk. Why did I still remember it though?

How was I ever going to face him? Was he drunk too?

I let out a deep sigh, avoiding a few broken bottles on the street.

_Just pretend it never happened_, I told myself, _Just carry on hating him._

Iggy dragged me to his car, down the block, and Nudge helped support me from my other-side.

"Didn't you guys get drunk?" I gurgled.

They laughed and shook their heads.

"I wasn't really in the mood," he winked at Nudge.

Nudge shrugged under my weight, " I did have a little, but not over the top... like someone here."

I choked back a laugh, "But you always get drunk..."

"I was occupied this time."

I suppressed the urge to shudder, knowing that if I did, I would most probably just fall over.

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived at the car, I was surprised to see Tess and JJ, sitting on a bench about 10 metres away, talking quietly. I was too drunk and nauseous to feel upset and left out.<p>

"Hey!" Nudge called, waving frantically.

They looked up in surprise and stood up, quickly walking over.

"You guys took forever-" JJ complained, only to stop when she caught sight of me.

Tess made a funny noise, "Wow Max, I didn't know you were a hardcore drinker."

They looked at me oddly, but Nudge cut in, "She's not. Somebody most probably spiked her drink."

They nodded, as JJ supplied a bottle of water. I drank it up.

"Why are you back so early?" Nudge asked.

"The party was boring, and it stank. I couldn't take it. I found Tess and we got out of there."

Eh, why didn't she find _me_? It would've saved me_ alot_ of trouble.

Iggy nodded, then looked at me, "You think you'll throw up in the car?"

I hesitated, but then shook my head, 'No'.

He raised an eyebrow. The hesitation was enough proof.

He took a tighter hold of me, and gently dragged me up the steep hill and over to the bench where JJ and Tess had previously been, lying me down.

"Damn, I was never good with Hangovers. Fang always used to whip up one of his hang-over specials, and I would feel better immediately."

I groaned in response, turning over on the hard wooden bench. "So... Uncomfortable," I murmured lightly.

He laughed, "Gimmie a sec, I'll go get Nudge."

I scrunched my eyes shut, and tried to sleep... my headache had soothed quite a bit. the atmosphere was much cooler, and calmer out here than in there.

I waited a further five minutes. _How long does it take to get Nudge?_ I asked myself dryly.

Eventually, just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard a voice.

A familiar one that I did not, under any circumstances want to hear right now- or, as a matter of fact, _ever_.

"Fang, man. Where were you? You're the best with dealing with hang-overs."

I heard a deep familiar chuckle, that now seemed to rattle my bones.

"I brought some Paracetamol in the car, could you get it?" he asked lightly.

Iggy tutted, "You should've brought Aspirin."

"Nah, that only irritates the stomach even more."

"Whatever you say, god of Hang-overs..." Iggy muttered, his voice getting quieter as he moved away.

This totally sucks. Less than an hour after the incident, I was alone with him.

After about five seconds, I head some rustling, and then I felt something, maybe his jacket, graze my ear. _Please move away from me?_

I was about to voice, or gurgle, my thoughts, when Iggy came back.

"Here you go, I also brought some water."

Fang nodded, taking it from him, " After this, we have to go to a diner at get something to eat, she has to line her stomach, it'll make her feel better."

I seriously don't know why he cares. I mean, _sure_, he said 'Sorry' the other day, but I tried to ignore it and I had succeeded; I forgot all about him and his apologies until that kiss.

Sorry doesn't change anything; actions speak louder than words, and he hasn't exactly been my 'best friend' for the past few weeks, now has he?

My eyes tightened shut in anger.

Iggy nodded, "JJ, Tess and Nudge have gone to find a Waffle house or something like that. Its funny how the guys are looking after her, and the girls are doing the useless stuff. Should we wake her up?"

I'm guessing Fang nodded, because somebody poked me gently in the sides.

"Max," Fang addressed me smoothly, his voice not wavering.

Clearly, he had chosen to act like nothing had happened too. Why did that annoy me? I had no idea.

If that kiss was as good as I thought it was, because I know I held up my end, he should be thinking about it a lot; just like I was.

He repeated my name, again, and again. For some reason, I didn't hear the sarcasm, and annoyance I usually heard. Maybe it was because I was on the brink of unconsciousness?

Actually, I hadn't talked to the guy face to face since he apologized. He was being a lot nicer.

Somebody who made your life miserable can't change in a day. It's a fact.

Who changed him? Why is he being so nice?

A pair of large hands settled on my shoulders, and pulled me up into a sitting position, despite my protests; I had no idea whether they were Fang's or Iggy's. I was hoping the latter.

The hands released me, and I opened my eyes.

Iggy looked at me worriedly, "The others are all trying to find a place to eat."

I nodded tiredly, as Fang passed the water and tablets to me indifferently.

Maybe it _wasn't_ Fang who I had kissed. Just some random dark-haired pretty boy?

I tried to look into his eyes, but he purposely averted his gaze, convincing me all the more that it was him.

I quickly swallowed the tablet, looking away. "Do you know what you drank?" Iggy asked me softly.

I shook my head, not wanting to talk.

Iggy tried again, "Do you at least know the percentage it had?"

I choked back a little laughter as Fang looked at his best-friend calmly, "You dumb-shit. How would she know the percentage if she didn't know the name? She was _drunk_."

Iggy raised his hands in mock surrender, "My bad."

"But," Fang started. "I think I saw her some time through the party, drinking some Jock Andiels."

Smooth lie, Fang,_ Smooth_.

Iggy looked back at me and gaped, "That is some hard whiskey. Why the hell would you drink that?" He than looked back at Fang, "If you saw her, why didn't you take it off her?"

Fang shrugged calmly, "She had already finished the bottle."

I would've thought Iggy would've carried on interrogating him, and maybe asked why he had left me, if he had seen me drunk with an empty whiskey bottle- that would've been hard to answer, because my suspicions probably were correct, and he didn't leave me-_ Damn, he's seeming nicer and nicer in my head _- I kissed him, and then ran off.

In stead, Iggy turned to me, staring in awe.

"You _finished_ the whole bloody bottle? You should be out cold right now, or having your stomach pumped!" Iggy exclaimed.

After taking a few more swigs of my water, I piped up, my voice scratchy, "I thought you wanted to see how well I could hold down my drink?"

"Not like this!"

Fang cut in, "I don't think she finished the whole thing. I think other people were using it to pour shots, and she grabbed it."

Iggy face-palmed, "She's such an idiot."

"I'm still here," I reminded them, my mouth still dry. I was irked.

"Well, if you had carried on drinking, you wouldn't be!" Iggy cried.

I know I shouldn't have, but I started to laugh, " I love you Iggy," I said smiling weakly. "I appreciate you trying to take care of me but I'm hungry."

"Nudge is finding a waffle house," Fang informed me, looking away from my face.

I had tried to forget he said 'Sorry', because I am sure as hell that Nudge or Iggy put him up to it.

But the kiss?

That just added to the cluttered pile of shit that I now call my life.

I didn't _know_ who it was. He knew it was me, and yet he still kissed me. Did he do that to everybody he hated?

I nodded slowly, and lay back down, resting my head on somebody's coat. It smelt nice and fresh, like it had just come out of the wash.

I breathed it in, and closed my eyes again, shifting around on the uncomfortable bench, and trying to rest and stop my head from aching.

After they dragged me to the Waffle house, about fifteen minutes walking distance, (Iggy took me on a piggy-back. When he get tired, Fang offered, but I immediately declined) I sat on a separate table with JJ, Tess and Nudge, while Fang and Iggy sat across the diner, talking in hushed tones. I desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, seeing as they kept looking over.

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

"Fang, man," Iggy started, punching Fang's shoulder, as he stood from the Waffle house seating booth, "What's wrong with you?"

Fang looked up at him oddly from his seat, "What do you mean?"

"Are you really going to ask me that?" Iggy said, frustrated. "I've been your best friend for years. Why are you acting to awkward around me? And so... different around Max?"

Fang sighed, playing with a salt shaker, " I'm not acting different."

"Yeah, and I'm not stupid. Did Max hit you or something?" Fang gave him a funny look, "... Oh shit. Did she tell you about me and that Gemma girl? Cause I swear, she came onto me."

Fang raised his eyebrows, "Gemma?"

Iggy shrunk back into his seat, "She _didn't_ tell you?"

"Yeah, well, I'd like you to tell me now."

"Uhm," Iggy started, looking slightly flustered, "you know that girl, 'Gemma Hartley'; the only girl you actually ever paid attention to in Middle School... Yeah, well, she kissed me back in eighth grade."

Fang started to chuckle, "I only paid attention to her, because she kissed _me_ in the seventh. I only looked at her once in a while to make sure she wouldn't pounce on me again."

"Oh."

"By the way, how does Max know that little fact?" Fang asked, smiling.

"Oh, you know..." Iggy mumbled, "We used to meet up a bit after high-school."

Fang raised his eyebrows, "Really? How often?"

"Once or twice a week."

Fang stared in shock, sparing a few glances over at Max, "_Once_ or _twice_ a week?"

Iggy nodded, blushing.

"Damn, Iggy. I knew you were friends with her, but not _that_ good friends."

"What?" Iggy said, joking around, "You thought I just talked to her a little in high-school, and then came here and magically striked up some brotherly-sisterly friendship with her?"

Fang nodded slowly.

"Well, then you're stupid," Iggy said, before standing up. "Excuse me for a moment, " he said, "I need to go and drop the kids off at the pool."

Fang raised his eyebrows.

"I need to go take a shit," he clarified, leaving and going to the Men's bathroom, across the restaurant.

_Why didn't you just say that?_

"Oh," Fang replied belatedly, before looking over at Max.

_She still looks a little drunk_, he thought, smirking a little, _but damn, even whens she's drunk, she sure is a good kisser._

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me about these little get-togethers?" Fang asked, genuinely feeling upset, but not showing it.<p>

Iggy shrugged, " She hated you. I guess she still does..."

"Thanks," Fang mumbled sarcastically, biting into his waffle.

"Well, she _does_ have good reasons."

Fang shrugged, his anger flaring as excuses started to whiz through his mind, "It's not _my_ fault she fancied me, It's not _my_ fault she was stupid enough to write a sappy poem, and it's not _my_ fault that ugly girl read it out to the lunch hall."

Iggy sighed, leaning back in his seat, "You can be such a- Wait a moment, _what_?" His eyes widened, "You _still_ don't know?"

Fang ignored him and carried on, " You and I both know I fancied her like hell back then. If she had just walked over and told me how she felt, instead of letting that Brigid girl get her hands on that poem, none of this would've happened. Actually, I found that poem quite... creepy, but I still fancied her all the same."

Iggy forgot about what he was about to say for a moment and asked the question that had been bugging him for years, "Why did you laugh then?"

"I was under peer pressure, you idiot!" Fang growled quietly, roughly taking another morsel of waffle, "I'm not perfect, I do have my flaws. My life isn't some romance novel like yours. You and I both know that we were too stupid and popular back then to care more about girls then our popularity status'."

Iggy shrugged, "You do have a good point. I think I might have done the same..." Iggy then remembered what he was going to say before, "But I can't believe you still don't know."

"Don't know what?" Fang demanded tiredly, setting down his fork to pour more syrup on his waffles.

Iggy shrugged, " I think you know it, but-"

"Just tell me already."

"Max didn't write that poem for you. If you took enough time to know her personality, you would've easily realised that what Brigid said was all bullshit. You just fancied Max cause she was hot, not because of her personality."

Fang raised his eyebrows, ignoring the last comment, "Max did write that for me, it had my name on it," he whispered airily, protesting.

"No it didn't, you dumb-shit. Did you even check the paper?" Iggy spooned another helping of sugary strawberries into his mouth.

Fang opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it, realising he was wrong, "No."

"The poem was for that homework assignment; the one on love? Max wanted to try something original, so she tried doing Unru-, Unri- Unre-"

"Unrequited?" Fang supplied, helpfully, stifling his laughter with the waffle.

"Yeah, that. She tried doing unrequited love and Brigid just pretended it was to you."

Fang went serious, "No-"

"Yes, ask her, ask any one of them," he pointed towards the girls table.

_Oh shit, so all the times she denied writing it for me, she was telling the truth?_

Fang sighed, "Why are you telling me this now? It doesn't really help. It's just making me feel bad."

Iggy scoffed, "_You_ feel bad? What about the way you treated her at the beach? Or her coursework, huh? She's never done anything_ that_ bad to you."

"The coursework was a mistake," Fang whispered angrily, seeing the girls look their way. He stuffed another piece of waffle in his mouth.

"And what about the beach? Why were you so cold to her then?"

Fang was lost for words, _I was jealous, and I was stupid_, he thought, realisation dawning over him._ I need to redeem myself. I sound like such a prick, even to myself.  
><em>

"I helped her today, at the party."

"Oh really?" Iggy said sarcastically. "Because when Max was throwing up all over the floor, and almost passed out, I didn't see _you_ there."

Fang didn't know what to say, _Should I tell him about the kiss? No. _"I was there, I tried to help her, but she ran away from me."

Iggy looked at him weirdly, before starting to laugh, "Damn, she hates you that much?"

Fang nodded uneasily, "Nobody deserves what I did to her, she was so sweet back in High-school. So much more feminine, and she even used to be called Maxine-"

"I prefer Max, suits her more," Iggy offered, pouring some syrup on his hand, and licking it off.

"I hate to think I had anything to do with that change."

Iggy stopped playing around, and scoffed, "You had everything to do with that change. Man, you may think it was just a little bullying, but _everywhere_ she went around the school, some kid made fun of her. It wasn't just you, but you were the reason for it. I can't believe we were such dumb-shits back then. I wish I could go back and help her in some sort of way."

Fang nodded, "Every-time I see her, I feel that way. I even went to her room a few weeks ago, with some big prepared apology, but I just chickened out, and wrote 'Sorry' on a post-it note, before getting out of there."

"I kind of prefer the new Max, she seems alot happier. It's easier to joke around with her these days."

Fang shrugged, "I wouldn't know, since she doesn't 'joke' around with me."

Iggy laughed, drinking some water.

"Fang?" he asked gently, "Why were you so... cold around her? You were so nice when she wasn't around. What did she do to you? She was always so nice to us lot."

Fang shrugged, "I was stupid back then. I was under serious peer-pressure, and I didn't want to lose my popularity title-"

"No," Iggy cut in, "The popularity thing has nothing to do with it. Before and after that incident, you always used to swiftly ignore confessions and date requests. You never laughed, or teased after it. You're popularity status _never_ changed. So why did you do it to Max?"

Fangs hands tightened around the desk in annoyance, "You know I told you I had a _little_ crush on her before, right?"

Iggy nodded.

"It wasn't true. I fancied her so bad, before _and_ after. You know how pretty she was," _and still is_," and how many boys used to ask her out; I used to get so jealous. Even _after_ the incident, although the numbers decreased, boys would still nag her to go out with them; she thought it was annoying, so I thought if I asked her out, especially after the incident, she would reject me. It used to upset me, so I started to try and hate her. It kind of worked, but I know for a fact that I still fancied her."

_After five years of waiting, I finally got the kiss I wanted from her, but despite the fact the fact that she ran away from me, that was one of the best kisses I have ever experienced, _Fang thought back to the stuffy little cupboard, and smiled.

Iggy didn't see the smile, and looked at him surprised, " I already knew about how much you fancied her before, it was obvious. You were like in love with her. That's why I was so confused when you got her supposed 'love confession', and you started to hate her. I thought you only liked her because she was hard to get."

"No. I'm not like that, " Fang kicked him under the table.

"So... al the coursework, and the beach things, were your attempt at trying to ...hate her?"

Fang nodded meekly, "And I was jealous."

"The surfer guy got you jealous?" Iggy snorted.

"She hates me now," Fang stated in a dull, uninterested voice, ignoring Iggy's last statement, "I wouldn't blame her if it stayed that way."

Iggy smiled, leaning over the table, "But, the real question now is..." Fang flinched, knowing what was coming.

"When the hell will we get our bill for the waffles?"

Iggy sank back into his seat, leaving Fang looking dumbfounded.

"Only kidding... But seriously, do you still like her?" He leant forward, looking slightly amused.

Fang was silent, mulling it over in his head, _Should I tell him? I should lie, right? But I can't, he might see right through it._

_Since the kiss, I can certainly feel some old feelings resurface,_ he thought sadly.

He finally settled on one, vague word, " Possibly."

* * *

><p><em>Uh, cliffhanger much?<em>

_That's the reason why I didn't do any Fang POV throughout this story; because I didn't want ya'll to know the excuses for why he did those things. I don't want him to be perfect, and I kind of wanted to to be realistic. I don't think any high-school/secondary-school kid would give up their popularity status, or lose their friends for a girl they fancy. He did those things at the beach because he didn't want to see Max and Sam together, and he was jealous, also he was trying to hate her. There are more reasons in the next chapters! Mwahaha._

_I hope this has all cleared up; I don't think it's moving too fast, seeing as Max doesn't like him, but Fang always has, but then he started to hate her because he wanted to stop feeling so whipped about her, and I quote 'old feelings resurface'. See?_

_Okie Dokie. I'm aiming for 460 reviews, okay? Please try! Otherwise I'll be bad, and won't update for two weeks and a half like just now. I didn't update on a Tuesday, so I'm slightly upset. I'm actually thinking of updating again on a Tuesday, because I have people you check for this story only on Tuesdays O.o_

_Please read, and Review. What do you think of Fangs excuses?_

_PS. SUCKAS. I'm still on holiday! (unless you still are too?)_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N. I had the ideas for this chapter for quite a while, but when I wrote it, I was kind of rushed (had to be in time for my UT's - updating Tuesdays) I'm Sorry that it's been over 3 weeks. Its just that school has started, and I'm being bombarded with projects and Revising for exams . Even though there might be mistakes, I did spend quite a while on it. Please, Enjoy! IDNOMR_

* * *

><p>My life has been the epitome of awkwardness for the past few days.<p>

I don' think I can take it any longer.

I don't know what's happening to me.

It's him. It's all him.

Why did he come crashing back into my life?

I feel so suspicious of everything, and everybody. Paranoia. It's taking over my life.

For the past few days, I've been on my tip toes, avoiding Fang and Iggy, careful of what I say and what I do.

You must understand why I'm avoiding Fang, but Iggy? That's because I think he knows. No, I'm sure he knows.

He's been acting funny around me, giving subtle hints. First of all, he's been blowing me constant kisses for the past few days, and keeps laughing at Fang (I even caught him sending Fang a sly wink); I can tell Fang is just as annoyed.

Would you like to know what's really bothering me, though? Well, apart from Iggy and his little gestures, nothing has changed. _Nothing_.

Fang stilll acts the same around me, and we go on with our daily lives as _usual_. You should be thinking that's good, I'll be at peace, right? You're wrong... so wrong, it's unbelievable.

The one problem is; I don't do _usual_- at least not after that kiss, I don't.

You don't kiss the girl you used to tease, mentally bruise and swear at... it just doesn't happen. He changed my life back then, and for the worse. He just expects to come back, three years later, take over my life, life in my house, dump water on my coursework, offer to leave me drunk, on my own at a beach, s other bad things, and then... kiss me? Not just kiss.. I mean full-on tongue in mouth kiss.

It feels like that party never happened, like the _kiss _never happened. Or like it was in an alternate universe, and now I'm back to the real world.

I'm upset with him. I'm upset because nothing has changed with him, whereas with me, my whole world has twisted upside down, and his name is polluting my thoughts; why is it just me? Doesn't he deserve this torture, too?

I've changed the way I act around him, constantly blushing, misinterpreting his actions, hearing the wrong words. I don't know if he's noticed, but Nudge certainly has.

I was split between two emotions; annoyed and something else; I don't know what the feeling was, but I'm not sure I like it.

I was constantly thinking of him, wondering where he was, why he was pretending like nothing happened.

_Confusion_.

... I understand I might be rubbing you the wrong way. I'm not in love with him, or anything; well, I've never really been in real love, so I wouldn' know what it was like... but I'm sure this isn't it. Is love confusion?

I'm constantly thinking of him, because after that kiss, it's all I ever think about; Fang... and I don't know why. I'm upset because he doesn't care. Everything's the same with him. It's like I kissed a different person that night.

_Upset._

Should I be upset? Shouldn't I be happy everything's the way it was?

I should, but I'm not. I just believe that there must've been a reason for kissing me. I know he wasn't drunk that night. Was he just trying to confuse me? Was it just another joke for him? Was he bored and just wanted a quick fling? If so, why me?

Hasn't he ruined my life enough?

_Anger._

I've had the urge to confront him so many times now, but I chicken out at the last moment.

I was leaning on the kitchen counter the day before yesterday, and dare I say it, I was thinking of Fang and the kiss. But really, when was I not thinking about the kiss? He confused me so much, I couldn't bear it.

Even though I was trying to deny it, I kept thinking whether or not he enjoyed the kiss. 'Do I kiss well when I'm drunk?', 'Did I have stale breath?' I was embarrassed, and curious at the same time.

_Curiosity__._

_Where is he now?_ I thought. It's only Iggy, Nudge and me in the house. Fang doesn't know anyone down here very well. Unless he's visiting an old school friend... or a girl.

_Jealousy_.

But he kissed me; if there was another girl, that would be considered dating... even though Fang has done so many bad things, I don't think he's ever going to be the cheating type. Well, I wouldn't know, would I? I've never gone out with him.

He face heated up.

"Why are you blushing?" Iggy asked me that day, laughing heartily as he set a dish of food down on the kitchen counter, taking off his oven gloves to wipe a drop of sweat off his brow.

I Immediately began to stutter. _Why was I blushing_, I had thought back then. I wasn't surprised though. For some reason, since the kiss, my face _always_ got hot when I thought about _him_. So in other words, I was constantly blushing.

_Embarrassment_.

I didn't have time to answer because it just so happened that he entered the kitchen (what amazing timing, not) , his deep chuckle rumbling through his chest.

Now that him and Nudge were on good terms, she smiled at him, he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Kiss me?"

What the_ hell_ did he just say?

_Elated._

I turned around quickly, fumbling over my words as I stared at him, " W-what?"

The first word I had said to him, since the incident. Charming, wasn't I?

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, before shrugging, "I said, 'Miss me?'"

Oh.

This had been happening a lot, too. I kept hearing things that weren't being said.

"Ma-ax," Iggy called, sniggering, "Why are you still blushing."

I turned awy from peering eyes, before covering my face in protest.

"I'm not blushing," I said angrily, before getting up, pushing the kitchen stool back with my foot, and walking out the kitchen and into my room.

Despite all the bad news, I do have one spark of hope. something that's been keeping me hanging on these few days.

What is it, you ask?

My coursework. I've almost finished.

Actually, I_ have_ finished.

I just need to conclude my essay, and then edit it.

It's taken late nights, and solid confinement to my room, but I'm finally done and it's all paid off.

I guess, in a way, I'm grateful to Fang.

I worked so much harder on this than my previous copy. It's much better than my old one... and I actually feel proud of it. I'm sure I'll get a good grade.

I still have a lot of my summer left. It's like a large weight has finally been lifted off my shoulders...

(_Only problem is that a weight two times heavier, has just been placed on my heart._)

* * *

><p>Finally, some peace.<p>

Angel- you remember her, right? My little cousin. The one who ditched me at the last minute, making me go to a party, and ruin my mental health. Yup, that's the one!

Anyways, her Mum phoned up the other day, and asked me to babysit. I was paranoid about accepting at first, but in the end I did... and here she is, beside me, in my room, telling me about her school.

"Anyways," she said, scowling, " then Eleanor stopped being our friend, and started following those idiots around. I mean, sure, they accepted her straight away, because she's pretty-"

"You're pretty," I said, cutting in. She smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna get involved with those disgusting, ugly girls."

I ruffled her hair, and she scowled, patting it down again, "Good for you, honey."

She laughed, before carrying on with her story, " Anyways, so Eleanor, who's _ginger_, dyed her hair_ black._"

I started to laugh, "Yeah, we have dolts like that in our school, who think their pretty when they do that."

"Exactly! I honestly don't get it!"

I smiled; she had the practically the same morals as me, but she didn't fight as much about wearing dresses for no apparent reason.

"They also carry around these butt ugly handbags, and load their faces with foundation- I swear I could ice a cake with that crap."

I smiled, and lay back on my bed, closing my eyes.

... "Are you bored?" she asked me, sounding slightly embarrassed and upset.

I quickly snapped my eyes open, "Of course not, carry on."

"Okay. Well, they all wear thick foundation, which isn't even their skin colour! I swear, you can actually see the difference when you look at their hands and neck, compared to their face. They don't even wash it off properly, and leave their faces greasy, so they get these large ugly spots... which they cover up with even _more_ foundation."

I burst into laughter.

I loved her stories; so dramatic.

When my mother died, she would clutch onto me tightly, wrapping her small arms around me while I cried, mourning for my mother. She would usually tell me stories (like Little Red Riding Hood, and Sleeping Beauty) but get the words mixed up (The big bad Pig, instead of the big bad Wolf and Malefish instead of Maleficient).

I went to live with her and my aunt for a week... so that it would give my Dad some time to get over his losses. Angel would entertain me so much, my sides would start to hurt from laughing so hard. Even_ after_ I went back to live with my Dad, who was then a gambling drunkard, I would still go to their house for dinner, and I would talk to them, always holding in the tears I wanted to let go of, after a depressing day at school.

Me and Angel spent the rest of the day together, doing random things. We played monopoly, watched TV, went to the park, drank some frappuccinos at Starbucks, walked around the shopping centre and then made our way home. It was evening by now; about 6 'o' clock.

Angel was at her 'puberty' stage. Even though she wanted to deny it, she loved playing with make-up and hair... she's a lot boyish than I was at her age though. When I was thirteen, I loved doing my hair, and other peoples. I also didn't mind make-up either. Heck, my name was _Maxine_. Says it all, doesn't it?

I decided to surprise her. Aunt Maria was having financial problems and couldn't deal with buying Angel all these little make-over products, so I decided to treat her.

I walked into Fang and Nudge's room - she was out _grocery_ _shopping_ (haha, yeah right) with Iggy- and grabbed her hair curlers and straightener from a wooden box beneath her bed and I walked to my room, where Angel was sitting down flicking through a photo album.

She looked up, saw the tools in my hand, and tried to suppress a grin. I knew it.

"Can I straighten your hair?" I asked, grinning and holding up the flat iron in my left hand.

She grinned and nodded excitedly.

For some reason, I was excited too. With these things in my hands, I felt like I was a Freshman, or a Sophomore again; like I was_ Maxine_.

I laughed and sat behind her, cross-legged, and began to get to work.

During the process, we laughed, we talked, and at one point, I plugged my Ipod into the amp, and we sang, (well, I_ hummed_).

At the end, Angel looked so damn pretty. I could see in her eyes that she liked it.

"Can I curl your hair?" she asked my sweetly, eyeing the curler. I could tell she wanted to play with it.

I shook my head, "Maybe another day, okay?"

She sighed, "Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It will damage my hair."

"So you don't mind damaging _my_ hair?"

"No, it's not like that. That was a silly excuse."

"Well then, if you haven't got an excuse, let me curl your hair..."

"No. I don't like my hair curly."

"Why not?"

"It's ugly."

"No one will see it."

"You will."

"I've seen you at your worst, Max."

"I have a worst? Thanks, Angel."

"No problem; just let me do your hair."

"No."

The bickering carried on for about ten minutes, until a point came where we were just going round in circles. Eventually, she just started to ignore me.

I was about to stubbornly leave the room, and go and prepare dinner - I wasn't going to starve her, just because we were have a little fight- (don't worry, it was microwave food, I'm not too good at _real_ cooking) when she whispered something.

"What did you say?" I asked, turning around to look at her expectantly.

She scowled, "I miss the old Max... I miss _Maxine_. You aren't the same."

I just stared at her in shock for a while, mulling over what she had just said, in my head.

Eventually, I began to scowl. I stalked over to her and sat down, tucking my legs beneath my thighs.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

She shrugged and looked away.

I sighed, placing my forefinger on her chin, and bringing her back to look at me, " I really hope you don't mean that. Today was so much fun for me. I felt like Maxine again; I did your _hair_, Angel. Ask Nudge, I would never do that nowadays. C'mon, cut me some slack; I know I've changed, but I have my reasons."

She scowled, lazily crossing her arms, "What reasons?"

I can't tell her about High-school, can I? "My Mum. When she died."

Angel started to frown, her eyes cast downwards. She loved Valencia too.

She opened her mouth to reply- _Slam_.

It was either Iggy and Nudge... or Fang.

I was surprised when I realised that I hadn't even spared a thought about Fang today. Which was surprising since that was all I had been doing for the past few days. I started to blush. This shit is getting annoying now. Are there any tablets for this sickness?

Fang must have loads of admirers back in College. They must have their own medicine for it 'anti-FANGirl'; I wish I could get some of that right now.

Angel stood up, rubbed her eyes, stating that they were itchy, and crossing the room, popping her head out my bedroom door.

"It's Fang," she whispered, quietly, smiling. I watched as a little blush rose to her cheeks. Can you blame her? She was at the height of her puberty, and there was a (potential) male-model less than twenty yards away from her.

"I don't give a shit," I stated, beckoning for her to come back and sit down with me again.

She quickly came back to me, and sat down. All of our previous conversation forgotten until she leaned forward, and whispered coolly into my ear, "Why do you hate him so much?"

She pulled away and leant back onto the hells of her feet, "Well?" she prompted, her eyebrows raised, expectantly.

"Uh," I said speechless. What excuse can I use for this? "I just have a mutual dislike for him," I tried, playing with my fingers.

"For goodness sake," she cried, "I'm thirteen now! Why won't anybody tell me _anything_?"

She stood up, pulling her phone out of her pocket, "I'm calling my Mum. She'll come pick me up."

She grabbed her little messenger bag, and stormed across the room to the door. _Damn, the puberty phase really hit her hard. She never had tantrums like these back in the day._

"Uh...uh...uh..." I fumbled with my words, not knowing what to do. The words slipped out of my lips before I could stop them. I really didn't want to fight her. "Wait! I'll tell you."

She turned around, raised her eyebrows, "Pinky promise." _Oh I missed these_.

I nodded. She walked over and intertwined our pinkies.

"You swear?"

I nodded.

"No lies?"

I nodded.

"The complete truth?"

I nodded.

"No bits left out?"

I nodded.

"I do your hair?"

I nodded.

_Shit._

"You know you can't break these," she said, grinning happily.

I scoffed, "You little brat."

She quickly placed her phone back in her pocket, threw her bag to the side, and started getting the hair curlers out.

* * *

><p>I explained everything to her, bringing out all my past memories from the dusty, untouched corners of my mind.<p>

I told her about what I went through when my Mum died. It was like re-living everything - like the flashback- and I found myself in the exact some position as I was a few days ago. On my bed, tears streaking down my face, and missing my Mum.

Only this time, I had a warm, sweet-smelling body to hold onto.

Angel was surprised, constantly asking whether I was lying or not. I had always seemed so happy when I stayed round her house. Only when she saw the tears did she actually believe me... then she started letting out heart-wrenching sniffles, which eventually turned into straight out bawling, the tears streaming down her face.

The tables turned and I started comforting her.

It was depressing watching her sob her little heart out, "I miss A-aunty-Val," she stammered wiping her eyes. She looked more like the seven year old I used to kiss good-night, and tuck in. Rather then the grown up, little lady she had become.

"Me too."

After she stopped crying (don't worry, she finished curling my hair much before we started crying. With her flailing hands, I would've been burnt all over) she was constantly asking me _why_ I was bullied.

"You're pretty, you're slim, and you're smart. You're perfect. Why did they pick on you?" Angel kept repeating, trying to get her head around it.

Each time, I would answer with a short, clipped, "I don't know."

I told her all about Fang, and how he used to make me cry, and how I would get teased by everyone. I told her how I couldn't deal with it. I wouldn't have been able to deal with it _with_ my mother there, let alone without her.

At the end of the large explanation of my High-school life, and the troubles I faced, and explaining my relationships with my friends all the way to the present (including all the ordeals with Fang, - the coursework, beach etc, etc,) Angel was awed.

"It's funny..." she said, " because you always seemed so easy-going. I didn't know things were this hard for you. Thanks for telling me. No one _ever_ tells me anything."

I laughed, shrugging, "No problem, sweetie." I ruffled her hair, "It was nice to get it out again."

She stood up, and went into my en-suite bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face to get rid of the tear marks.

When she came back, she was smiling, "My Mum's round the corner, she's on her way to pick me up."

I sighed, "Aw, I'm gunna miss you kiddo. Come by again, okay?" I wrapped her in a hug.

She nodded, " I had lots of fun."

"Me too."

She began dusting off her jeans, "By the way... I've come to a conclusion."

"Really? And what's that?"

"Fang is an absolute Asshole."

I burst into laughter, "I'm glad you noticed, babe."

She tutted, "And to think I thought you guys looked good together... I actually thought you fancied the pants off of the guy."

I stopped laughing, and I almost choked on my own spit.

"What makes you think that?"

"In the morning, before he went out, it looked like you were constantly blushing at _everything_ he said. Now I understand you were just going red with anger. I would've stabbed the guy by now."

I smiled, "Your mum won't be very happy that I'm rubbing off on you. specially the fact that it's Max rubbing off on you, not Maxine." I gave Angel a pointed look.

She looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I was just upset. I love Max _and_ Maxine. It was like you were both of them today, and I really liked it."

I laughed and kissed her forehead, " No worries-" the door-bell rang, "well, we best get going, go get your bag!"

I started to make my way to my bedroom door, when I was about a metre away from it, I heard a noise. A strange scrabbling noise outside my door. Then the sound of footsteps, thudding quietly away.

I quickly flung the door wide open.

No one was there. Maybe it was my imagination?

I walked across the landing, and opened the front door, "Hey Tia."

She smiled, "Hello, Mi hija."

"Angel's just coming. I had an amazing time with her."

"I bet you did."

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV.<p>

Fang sighed, slotting the key into the door, and gently pushing it open with his foot. He was trying to be as quiet as possible. Maybe if Max didn't know he was back, she wouldn't constantly hate on him, and he wouldn't feel so tense and sub-concious of himself.

Max had Angel round since this morning, so Fang wasn't sure whether they were both still here... but he really hoped that if Max was home, Angel was too. He couldn't stand her glaring at him every time they looked at, or passed each other.

He knew for a fact, that Angel didn't know anything about the High-school ordeal, and Max was usually a lot nicer towards him when she was around.

He gently walked through the doorway, setting down his bag at the door. He kept as quiet as possible, trying to listen out for any movement. eventually he heard the soft murmurs of female voices.

Angel and Max were both still here. He didn't know whether he was happy or sad.

He was about to shut the door as slowly and quietly as possible, when a brusque wind blew, and shut the door with a hard slam.

_Shit_, he thought., fumbling around, and not know what to do. He stood stiffly in apprehension, waiting for Max's smiling face to peep round the corner, expecting Nudge, and then frown in disappointment when she found out it was him.

No one came.

He sighed in annoyance, and began pulling off his shoes. Maybe he had miss-heard the voices?

Max was quite touchy for someone so... hardcore? No, more like strong-willed. He liked that about her. She had three sides.

Her harsh, uncaring, hating Max side, that came out when she was around him.

Her Sweet, tender, calm Maxine side, that came out around Angel.

Or in the middle. Her Maxie-Maxine side that came out around Nudge and Iggy.

Two things Fang knew for sure, was that despite how hard he tried to fancy other girls, and hate Max, he liked all of her personalities and that no matter what her personality was, she was still pretty as hell.

His face heated up slightly, thinking about her.

He shrugged his jacket off in annoyance, thinking bluntly to himself, _What's the point of having all these stupid fantasies, when it's obvious that reality sucks, and she's never going to like me?_

The only person he was honest about his feelings to, was himself.

He then picked up his bag and shoes, slinging his jacket over his shoulder, as he made his was to the room he shared with Nudge.

He was halfway to the door, when he saw a movement at the side of his eye. He quickly turned his head to see a cute, small mop of thick, blonde curls peek out from inside Max's door, then bounce back in as quickly as they had come out.

Angel.

He smiled, and continued to walk into his room, flinging the door open, and walking inside.

He quickly got undressed, changing into a flannel shirt and jeans, and walked out of the room, tiredly making his way to the kitchen.

He stumbled across the landing, making his way to the kitchen, when he stopped by Max's bedroom door, looking in out of pure curiosity. Everything was so quiet.

Max wasn't faced towards him, so she couldn't see him.

Fang looked on in surprise, to see Angel plugging in a curling iron (when he was in High-school, Nudge gave him a whole lesson on those things) and walking over to Max.

Was _she_ letting_ her_ curl _her_ hair?

He watched in amusement as Angel told Max to sit up straight -Max obliged- and began working.

"Well," Angel demanded, "go on... Give me your excuses."

Max glared at the wall.

"I'll start off at the beginning on High-school, when everything was actually alright with my life..."

* * *

><p><em>*2 hours later*<em>

Fang was slumped down on the floor, his back against the wall, his head cradled in his hands. He didn't think he could bear to listen to it anymore. He didn't want to hear Max cry again. He's heard enough of her crying for a lifetime.

He knew he had fancied her for a long, long, five years, but he couldn't explain the shivers that were sent down his spine every time she took a shuddering breath.

He listened to the rest of the story, his hands gently tugging on his own hair.

No matter what point you look at it, he was portrayed as the bad guy- because he _was_ the bad guy. He didn't blame her. He knew what he had done was horrible, and he had tried to say sorry so many times... but this? This was just unexplainable.

_Her Mum died?_ he thought, _I was practically in love with her, and I didn't even know that? Why didn't she tell me? Actually, I can think of many reasons why she didn't. What I did was inhumane. Did she really cry every night? Did she hate me that much? Is her Dad a gambler?_

_...Maybe Iggy was right, maybe I only like her for her physical attraction. I don't know anything about her, and I honestly don't think I deserve to._

Guilt was eating him up from the inside. He didn't know what to do, or say. He just wanted to curl up in his room, and pretend he never heard anything, pretend nothing happened. Go about like usual and pretend nothing happened - like what he did after the kiss.

_No, I can't do that- not with this. I have to stop avoiding both of them. I have to say sorry to her, I have to talk to her about the kiss._

He listened closely to the door, trying to hear the rest of the conversation. Maybe there was something else he would learn? Something else that would make him feel like killing himself out of the guilt?

"By the way... I've come to a conclusion," Angel said softly.

"Really? And what's that?" Max. _I can't believe she can be so calm after talking about something so hurtful,_ Fang thought to himself, _She really is strong._

"Fang is an absolute Asshole."

Fang lifted his head, quietly scoffing and laughing at himself, agreeing with the little girl.

There was soft, sweet laugher, "I'm glad you noticed, babe."

"And to think I thought you guys looked good together... I actually thought you fancied the pants off of the guy."

The laughter stopped.

"What makes you think that?" _Yeah,_ Fang thought hopefully,_ What makes you think that, Angel?_

"In the morning, before he went out, it looked like you were constantly blushing at _everything_ he said. Now I understand you were just going red with anger. I would've stabbed the guy by now."

_Oh please do,_ Fang thought dejectedly, resting his head in his hands again.

He blocked out the rest of their murmurs, until Max's laughter rang out again, "No worries," she called -the door-bell rang- "well, we best get going, go get your bag!"

Fang immediately started scrabbling, quickly trying to get to his feet. If she found him out there, he would die before he even got to say sorry. He eventually managed to got to his feet, and gracefully (not) ran across the landing, and into his room, just in time to hear the door fly open.

_Bollocks, that was close._

* * *

><p><em>What do you think Fang will do? Confront her? Ask her? Kiss her? Poo on her? (I kid, I kid).<em>

_You never know, its all depending on the A/N below; you might find out reasonably quickly... or in half a year O.o Choose well, young grasshopper!_

Okay. Imma get straight to the point (partly because the A/N I already wrote wasn't saved).

_I don't like it when authors write A/N's without any stories, or snippets of chapters... So I wrote a whole chapter to go with my A/N. Lovely, arent I?_

_Here is my_** IMPORTANT**_ A/N..._

_I shan't be updating for a while (as in 3 weeks, to a possible 6/7 months- or forever if I forget about this site by then -_-')...I have piles, and piles, and PILES of Homework to do. I also have a VERY important exam, that if I fail, my family just might disown me- joke - but my brother did threaten to. I also have even more important exams at the end of the year._

_I currently day-dream ad play hangman in class, so I don't learn anything... so I need to up ma game! No more fan-fiction for a while._

_It should probably be 2 - 9 months... but I COULD, depending on what YOU do, update during my hols or when I have a snippet of free time._

_I will have lots of free time, but I like to be lazy or go out with friends... so yeah._

_Although I'm saying this and that ,** there is a possibility that you could change my mind.** I will for definite, not be updating for three or four weeks (buh-bye!). BUT... to prevent my hiatus from becoming 6/7 or possibly 8 months, could you PLEASE review?_

_It's hardly any work on your part, is it? 5 or 6 words in return for around 6,000?_

_You _have_ to review (!) because I could've just put up some shitty pointtless A/N but I didn't!_

_When I get reviews it makes me excited to update again. I didn't publish this chapter for a while because school just started, and I forgot about the site for a while, then I stopped getting reviews...so I thought, 'Whats the point?' and I was lazy. I have over 100 Fav's and Alerts... yet barely any of you review!_

_I am aiming for 516 reviews! :D If I get that, or possibly more, I will ditch my homework (possibly earning myself an hour after school... or copying off a friend) and I will sit down and type up this story._

_Thanks for all the support!_

_GOOD-BYE! (for a possible long time)._


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm back! :) I'm not a bloke, despite my username._

_I'm impressed guys- got 30 more reviews than I wanted._

_It's been a month and 13 days! Longer than my minimum, shorted than my maximum. This is probably a one time thing, and it will be back on hiatus- it's only cause it's my holidays :) IDNOMR_

_READ ON!_

* * *

><p>After saying good-bye to Angel, Max walked back to her bedroom in the hopes of getting some peace and quiet- no tears, no shouting, no screaming - just her and her coursework.<p>

She only managed to get into the room and dump the contents of her bag onto the floor, before there was hard knocking on the door- the thudding was echoing around the room- either they were desperate or angry.

Max sighed in annoyance, raising her eyebrows, and taking her time to get up. Iggy and Nudge were out shopping, Angel had left, and Fang was at home. _Who could it possibly be?_ she sardonically thought to herself.

She stayed sitting down, and carried on sorting out her stuff.

There was another harsh knock.

Max groaned, carefully standing up, and making her way to the door.

As soon as she was a metre away she stopped, before just standing there and staring, with her hands tucked into her jeans.

_What does that little arse-wipe want with me?_ she thought in disgust.

She stared at the brass handle for five minutes, before deciding to open the door. Just as her fingers clasped around the handle, a whispering voice emanated through the door.

"Are you in there?"

His voice was soft, gentle but slightly annoyed.

Max felt hesitant, her fingers hovering. Did he cut himself in the kitchen, or trip up? What was a big 20 year old doing talking like _that_?

"Uh, Yeah," Max finally replied, pushing down on the handle and opening the door, "I'm right here." Max awkwardly waved in front of his face.

His hands were in his pocket, a frown was etched onto his face, his face was tinted red, and he was staring at the floor.

"What do you want?" Max asked calmly. She tilted her head and scanned over his face,_ I know what's done is done, but every-time I re-tell my high-school stories, it makes me get even more upset with him._

Fang didn't speak; it looked like he was trying to think of a way to phrase something he wanted to say.

They waited for a minute in an overly awkward silence.

"Well?" Max raised her eyebrows at him, trying to pretend the last few weeks hadn't happened. That he hadn't wanted to leave her at the beach, hadn't apologized and they hadn't kissed eachother.

He didn't say anything again.

Max waited another further five minutes, watching him mull over something in his had. She sighed impatiently, " You want to stand outside my room all day like a lemon? That's fine with me, but I'm not joining you, Fang. Bye."

As she made a move to shut the door, Fang realised this 'meeting' wasn't going how he had planned. He finally spoke, his eyes cast downwards. He looked shy, but his voice was smooth and calm, "Why didn't you tell me, Maxine?"

Max sucked in the air through her teeth, and left her hand where it was.

Nobody had called her that for a while.

He gently pushed the door open and walked through the doorway, past Max, and sat on her bed; you could hear the creak.

Even though he looked as awkward as a turtle, he seemed to still have that air of confidence. Max didn't know what to do- she was mainly just curious.

"Why didn't I tell you _what_?" she asked coolly, making her way across the room, and back to her wheelie chair. She eyed him curiously, _what make him think he has a right to stroll in here?_

Max couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him- Something had changed between them during that kiss, and she wasn't aware of what it was. It just felt so different around him.

Fang took a deep breath, staring into Max's eyes- Something he hadn't been able to do since the kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going through tough times? Why didn't you tell me about your Dad? Or that the poem wasn't from you? You didn't even tell anybody that your Mum died," he spoke as if there wasn't enough time to get the words out.

The words eventually sunk in and Max recoiled in horror.

_You what?_

...It took her a while, but she soon got over the shock of his daring questions. _Did he hear the story? He must have._

Max felt like a fish- her mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out.

She finally found something to say- it wasn't the right question, but it was what she wanted to ask.

There was no menace in her voice; she was not accusing him of anything- she only wanted his opinion.

"Would _you_ speak your life story to a Bully or a heart-breaker?"

_Heart-breaker?_ Fang thought, raising his eyebrows.

He knew he shouldn't have but he felt slightly elated. To break her heart, she must've fancied him.

He voiced the question, "Did_ I_ break your heart?"

Max recoiled even further, quickly creating a comeback to cover her slip-up, "No. You broke other girl's hearts. Why would you act any differently to anyone else of the female race?"

Fang looked confused, "What does breaking girls hearts have to do with any of this."

Max started steaming, stepping forward so that she was less than a metre away from him. He angered her so much, that she wanted to reach out, and punch him with all the force she had, "Nothing, Fang. It has _nothing_ to do with this. Do I _really_ need to explain anything to the likes of_ you_?"

Fang was startled by the outburst, and shrunk back.

Max took a step closer, looming over Fang, who was sitting on the bed.

"Do you _really_ want to know why I didn't tell you anything about the shit going on in my life? You _really_ want to know?" Max inched closer; their noses were almost touching, "It's because back in high-school, neither you, nor any of your other friends bothered to get to know me. You don't know anything about me, I don't know anything about you. Why should I trust you, when we barely know each-other."

Fang tried cutting in, being bold, "Maybe I want to get to know you-"

"Oh, cut the _bullshit_!" Max screamed, spitting in his face, her cheeks going bright red, "Y'know what? _Maybe_ we could've become friends this summer. _Maybe_ if you had treated me better.

But you didn't, Fang. You treated me like shit and honestly, I've had _enough_. I used to class you as a detestable human. But now? To me, You're a fat piece of turd stuck to the bottom of the shoe. You're nothing more to me than an inconvenience and something I want _off_ of me."

Max breathed out heavily, and stepped away, calming herself. She fell back onto the chair. Her breathing pace was quick, and she felt hot and angry.

Fang stared at her, trying to stop himself from begging for forgiveness.

He didn't know why, and he didn't want to admit it, but he wanted a _relationship _with this controlling, aggressive, bad-tempered, argumentative, arrogant, and domineering young woman.

He couldn't help himself. Even though she was angry, he still thought she was beautiful. He still wanted to reach out and hold her tightly, or kiss her. These feelings had been there for years now. Only they had become dormant. He used to think about her night and day, but school work took over his life, and his feelings eventually began to dim- but they were still there.

Now, after seeing her after to so long, seeing how beautiful she was, and after the kiss, the feelings were flaring up inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to let them out.

Max noticed him staring and sighed heavily, lying back on the chair, and covering her face with her hands, "What, Fang? What is it you want now? I would've thought I'd have scared you off by now."

Fang knew two things he wanted, but he was afraid he didn't have the balls to admit to one, or the balls to do the other.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you any-more," Max said calmly, slowly running her fingers through her hair, and tugging on the ends. Fang's chest began to pain. "I'm tired of constantly fighting and hating you. I've tried to be your friend- trust me, I have- but it's just so hard when you don't participate. I don't want to do this any-more, Fang. "

Fang finally found his voice, and sat up a little straighter, "Then don't-"

Max sighed deeply, "How about we make peace, okay? We need to think about Iggy and Nudge. It's not fair with us always fighting."

Fang raised his hopes, _Maybe if we're friends, everything will be better_.

Fang nodded, agreeing.

Max wrung her hands together and began to speak,"I've tried to ignore you, but it doesn't work when you aren't ignoring me too. We always bump into each-other one way or another," Fang frowned, not liking where Max was going, "So... why don't we both try not talking to each-other unless necessary- no casual small talk, no nothing like that.

"It's the best way. We won't have to be friends or anything like that, we'll just stay out of each-others way until the end of the summer, and then... We'll never see each-other again. I'll be out of your life, you'll be out of mine."

Fangs heart dropped to his toes, and he felt like his gut had just been ripped out. He had to say something, otherwise the moment would pass. He felt angry, he felt upset, he felt confused, "What the hell are you talking about, Max?"

"That's what we both want, isn't it?" Max said wryly, raising an eyebrow.

Fang shook his head angrily, and looked Max straight in the eyes, "No Max, it's not what I want-"

Max cut him off again, "Fang, this isn't a joke, y'know. I'm serious. I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes. I'm not in the mood for _you_. Just do what you want, and say what you want to say. After that, I want you to go away, and just make sure you uphold your end of the deal. The end."

'Do what you want, and say what you want to say.' _Fine then, Max. I will._

Fang clenched his fists beside him, and stood up from the bed, "No Max, I am not upholding my end of the deal."

Max looked surprised, "You what?"

Fang gulped in a deep breath, impressed with himself and what he was going to do, then looked at her angrily. He walked across the room stonily, taking quick strides, and stopped beside Max.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide, "A-are you going to hit me or something?"

_Far from it_.

Fang knelt down beside her, and his expression softened into a gentle smile.

Max looked even more horrified, backing up in the seat.

Fang felt his heart race as he leant forward... closer... and closer... and closer.

Until their noses were almost touching- exactly like before, but instead of feeling terrified, he felt a wave of euphoria crash through him.

Max was frozen in shock, as for the second time in the last mouth, his lips came crashing down on hers and they melted into a soft, sweet and tender kiss.

Max didn't have the time to think about what she did, she didn't want to think. She kissed him back.

The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds, before they both pulled away, breathing heavily and gulping in air.

Fang stared at the floor and bit back a grin. That had to be one of the most daring things he had ever done- Kissed _the_ sardonic, short-tempered Maximum Ride full on the lips.

What was even better, was that neither of them were in the dark, or were drunk.

She kissed him back, knowing it was him and he felt pretty darn happy.

He didn't want to look up, afraid of the expression on her face- but he still did.

He was upset with what he saw.

Max sat slouched in the chair, her head cradled in her arms.

"Why?" she asked him softly, murmuring into her arms, "Why do you keep doing this, Fang?"

Fang stared at her, and slowly felt his happiness melt away, "Doing what?"

"Confusing me."

Fang didn't know what to reply to that.

"Can you just...go? Please?"

Fang was trying to mend their friendship- what was he going to do? Ignore what she said, and do the opposite?

He nodded, obliging to her request, and stood up, walking out of the room.

As soon as he walked away from the door, he mentally slapped himself at the realisation that for the second time, he had just walked away from the small opening to a closer relationship with the girl he had been infatuated with for the best part of his teenage years.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty short, but I wanted some action in there. If it isn't as good as my usual, please do tell... and if it's better than my usual, please tell as well )<em>

_I'm under a new pen-name. How awesome is it?_

_I seriously want to get back into the Maximum Ride fandom- could ya'll give me the names of some good fictions on MR? No offence, but I really want the stories to have a lot of reviews (at least 10 per chapter?). Thanks!_

_Thanks for all the reviews! There was so many, I decided I HAD to update! Please tell me what you think- was it realistic? If I get enough reviews, I will probably update during the Christmas Holidays :) Or possibly sooner :)_

_THANKS! And there will be more action in the next chapters (If I ever get round to writing them :p)_

_See ya'll in a while!_

_Please review?_

_Cheers Matey._


	17. Chapter 17

A/N; _Uhm... wow. I'd be surprised if you lot were still with me. Hey! I've been on this site for over a year now! Wa-heyy. It's my birthday next week as well :) How was everyone's New Year? I do not own 'How I met your mother'' (but I wish I did), Tabasco sauce, or MAXIMUM RIDE. _

* * *

><p>*One week later*<p>

Time had passed, a week to be exact, and Fang had decided to uphold his end of the deal. No sarcastic or hurtful words, no ignoring, no sabotaging and cruel jokes- just being amiably polite to each other.

To be honest, I didn't believe he would manage, but he is. This past week felt like I was living with a different person- his behaviour was so outlandish that I felt like he had been replaced. It was as if we had never known each other back in high school, as if he was just a friend of Iggy's who had come over, and I was obliged to be polite to him. We were strangers to each other.

This morning, at breakfast, Iggy had made a proper English breakfast; Eggs, Bacon and Sausages- the whole lot. It was just me and Fang at the table- Iggy was watching TV in the living room, and Nudge was still in bed after a rough night with the girls, (she gets the worst hangovers I've ever seen, yet she enjoys getting wasted the most).

I figured that the best way to get over a hangover is a glass of milk- I had already taken aspirin, and too many doses means that it doesn't take as much effect. As it turns out, on this certain day, the carton of milk was on the other side of the table, next to Fang. I couldn't help but hesitate at first- it was a natural reflex I had picked up over the previous weeks- but I quickly realised that if he had gotten over our problems, so should I.

I winced a little, and awkwardly asked him to pass over the carton of milk, my voice sounding unusual and tight. He raised an eyebrow, playing with the food on his plate with a fork- he used to scoff things down like there was no tomorrow, but lately he's just been looking at his food with a scowl and moving it around on the plate until it gets cold. I braced myself, and I'm not going to lie, I _hoped_ for the worst. Ever heard of the saying, _you don't miss a good thing, till it's gone_? Well, that sort of applied to this situation- except I couldn't make my mind up of he was a good thing or not.

His sarcastic comments and his occasionally hurtful jibes were like fuel for me. I'd gotten used to his cynical wake up calls, and now that they were gone, something felt off. I felt a little empty.

Of course, he was nice at times. But it was rare, and immediately after each kind act, it was like he realised he was being nice, and would say something bad enough to cancel out his kindness. I didn't understand- but that wasn't anything new to me. Maybe he's just confused as I am?

He was cynical, funny, gorgeous, but annoying- even though this week was a break from all the hectic things that were going on, I was still finding myself feeling upset.

I understood most of my school work- I was studying a first class degree in Sports Science. How was it that I understood most concepts of the average human brain, and the affects of physical activities on it, but I could not manage to pick my way through my _own_ brain?

I was confused. I wasn't sure what I wanted, my mind was constantly changing- it was like a scratched DVD which keeps skipping parts, and repeating others. It was annoying me as much as it might be annoying you. He annoys me, I get angry. He acts normal, I get angry. The only time I felt I was truly at peace with him, was when his lips were on mine, moving gently in sync. I desperately _wanted_ to be at peace with him again, but I still couldn't understand why.

You could imagine my disappointment when I didn't hear a, 'Get it yourself', or a 'What's wrong with your legs?' He only nodded, looked up at me briefly, and pushed the carton of milk towards me. It felt as if he was angry with me. For what, though? I bet I could counter every reason he threw at me. He was the one who kissed me, and if there was a small possibility that he meant that kiss, why wasn't he trying to talk to me again? It's not like him to 'respect my wishes'.

I had to try again.

Even though I hated Tabasco sauce, I had to ask him for it- it was the only thing on his side of the table that I wasn't capable of reaching.

I took a deep breath, and slowly realised that I was giving up my morals. I had gotten what I wanted, but now I want what I used to have. Ever heard of the quote, _on the other side the grass is greener_?

I finally plucked up the courage. "Can I have the Tabasco sauce?" I asked slowly, fidgeting with my fingers under the table. I was nineteen for goodness sake, so why was it that I felt like a ten year old talking to her first crush?

He raised his head from the plate again, and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like..." he paused and stared at me for a moment, before shrugging, "Never mind." He grabbed the bottle of hot sauce and rolled it across the table, where I caught it with clammy hands.

I can't believe he knew I didn't like Tabasco sauce. I never mentioned it during the past few weeks, and I definitely didn't mention it in high school- back then, he probably would've dumped the whole bottle in my burger while I wasn't looking.

I looked at the bottle with distaste-I had to eat some, or he would expect something was up.

He watched me expectantly, as I popped open the lid, and dripped it over my eggs. The horrible pungent smell filled my nostrils.

I gathered the food up on my fork, and slipped it into my mouth, trying not to flinch as the food burned my tongue. I chewed it slowly, mulling over what to do next.

I didn't even think about the fact that my tongue felt like it was on fire- I was too busy realising that I was on a breaking point- I wouldn't be happy either way, I can't take it anymore. I needed a fresh view on my situation- a pair of ears that would listen, but not giveaway my secrets.

It was comforting to know that pair of ears was only several metres away, lying on her bed with a hangover, watching a new episode of _How I met your mother_.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Nudge prompted, sitting up eagerly in her bed, all hints of a hangover vanished. I had come to her room straight after breakfast, propped myself on the edge of her bed, and told her everything, from start to finish. She already knew about the affairs of high-school, but I had never really gone into depth about how I felt about the teasing and my mother's death. She had taken it well, and had <em>ooh<em>'d and _ahh_'d at all the right times. "So? What happened after that?"

"After that, he suddenly stood up and came over to me- I thought he was going to hit me or something, but instead, he knelt down."

Nudge's eyes widened; she probably thought he was proposing or something ridiculous like that. "Hurry up," she urged, slapping my knee.

"And then... then, he kissed me."

I felt a sense of glee as Nudge recoiled and a looked of surprise was plastered across her face- she had predicted most events up until this point. "You what?" she cried, spreading her arms out for emphasis.

For the past couple of hours, I had been putting Fang down, telling Nudge how much he had hurt me, and how much I used to cry. I also told her about when he said sorry and how we kissed when I was drunk, and how he helped me to the car. I guess she had put herself in my shoes, and started to dislike him, and like him again. I think she was starting to get just as confused as I was.

"Did you kiss him back?" she asked, still looking shocked.

I shrugged, averting my eyes. Her bedroom was immaculate- somehow, she managed to fit all her crap in here without making it look messy. She had even cleaned up Fangs part of the room; his clothes were all inside his suitcase, and his fold-out bed was rolled up and neatly stacked in the corner.

I turned back to Nudge who clearly wasn't up for any doo-doo today. "What do you mean by that?" She imitated my shrug.

I bit my lip, "_Yes_... Yes, I did kiss him back."

She brought her hands to her face and shook her head. "I'm confused. You come into my room _complaining_ about the guy, and telling me how terrible he is... and then you tell me you kiss him back? Actually, why were you even kissing in the first place?"

"I dunno. He was the one who initiated it. Ask him- actually, wait, please don't." I sighed deeply, settling my chin on the palms of my hands. "Oh yeah, and I _never_ said I _hated_ him."

"Of course you did!" she gave me a small shove, and slapped her forehead in distress. "_You_ must be confusing _him_, too."

I'd never thought of it that way. "I actually have no idea why I kissed him back," I told her, feeling perplexed.

She kicked back the covers and shuffled over to sit beside me, "Yes, you do. You just won't admit it."

"Won't admit what?"

She smiled softly, "You won't admit that you still like him."

For some reason, I didn't gawk, look on in shock, or protest. "Did you get that information from one of your stupid magazines?"

She ignored my comment, and decided to plough on. "I know high-school feels like a lifetime ago- one that you want to forget," she wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "but it was only four years ago, Max. You mustn't forget that. Although four years is a long time, he was one of the main people for the best part of your early teens- he's not someone you can easily forget."

I just stared at her, before a little bit of laughter escaped my mouth. "And appointed you as my therapist? Oh, and when did you start saying _mustn't_?" I said _mustn't_ with the swankiest British accent I could conjure up.

"I'm serious, Max. You may not be in love with him..." she saw my shocked face and laughed, "but I'm pretty damn sure you've got some feelings. I'm your best friend, and I'm not gonna lie, the crap he put you through isn't worth it... but you haven't spoken a word about him for the last three years. I would think you were over him. Now, he's just popped back for the holidays, and you're just hung up over him. I mean, I talk alot... but you're constantly nattering on about how much you hate him."

She stood up and walked over to the door, shutting it with a gentle click.

"Don't you think that maybe you're lying to yourself, and you still like him?"

"Why would I like him after all the teasing in high-school?" I asked pointedly.

She shrugged, "How would I know? Ask yourself. You're the one who still likes him."

I rolled my eyes, using contempt to cover up my struggle to find a comeback.

Nudge walked back over and stood in front of me, bringing her voice down to a whisper. "Have you ever thought that maybe Fang fancies _you_?"

This was the point at which I started to laugh- really hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Nudge asked, looking irritated. "You're one of the prettiest girls I know, you're funny _and _you're smart – that's a rare combination. I mean, you're flying through university without any cares; You know those days when I don't come out with you and the guys, or the rare occasions when I force you to go on a date?" I nodded, and she sat down beside me again and looked down at her lap with embarrassment. "I'm giving up my pocket money for expenses to pay for a tutor. I can't handle all the shit they keep throwing at me. I only go out drinking and partying because university life is too tough for me. I think I'm going to fail next year- my design and marketing lecturer told me I just scraped into the next year- he told me to my face that I probably wouldn't be as lucky next year."

My eyes widened as a tear fell onto her lap, and soaked through her flannel pyjamas. She had never told me this; I thought _she_ was the carefree one.

I scotched up next to her, and wrapped an arm around her as she started to mumble some words I couldn't understand.

"Does Iggy know?" I asked, stroking her head as she wiped her eyes.

She nodded, "I would've dropped out of university already if it wasn't for you, or the fact that I have too much pride."

I smiled and rubbed her back, "Things will get better, don't worry. You just need to learn to sit down and study. You have the attention span of a squirrel on crack. Keep going to the tutor, and stop lying to me about it, there's nothing wrong with getting tutored- Suzie did, and now she's about to get her master's degree."

She started to laugh and choke, "And who appointed you as my therapist?"

I smiled and gave her a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek, "C'mon, sitting here and watching TV won't do you any good."

She smiled at me and gave me a nod, before getting up and walking into her en-suite toilet to splash her face with water, and get rid of the tear-trails.

When she came back, she cocked her hip to the side. "You might think I've forgotten the true subject of this conversation, but I haven't. I'm going to tell you what I should've told you ages ago... but Iggy swore me to secrecy. Fang's not telling you himself, and I can't bear to see you so broken up."

I stood up and stuck my hands in my pocket. "What?"

"Fang liked you... or still likes you... I'm not sure. Well, I mean, I'm not sure about the second part, but I'm sure about the first...wait, was that even the right way around?" Nudge stood there mumbling to herself, while I watched feeling a little confused.

"What did you say?"

She looked up at me, looking thoughtful. "Back in high school, Fang fancied you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she raised her index finger to silence me, "Don't say, 'why did he laugh at me, then', because he was only fifteen- he crumbled under peer pressure."

I rolled my eyes, "And how did you know this? I doubt you were Fang's _confidante_."

She shook her head, "Of course I wasn't, but Iggy was. Fang liked you from the beginning of freshman year. He used to tell Iggy about how he was going to ask you out to his end of high school prom- Obviously, the reason Brigid picked you to be made fun of was because Dominic, Brigid's older brother, was one of Fang's friend's... he knew Fang fancied you, and that's the only reason they picked on you."

I shrugged, still not believing it, "So what does this change? It only means the true cause of my high-school suffering was not Brigid, but Fang."

Nudge dragged her fingers through her dark brown locks in frustration. "Are you an _idiot_?" I was taken a-back- it wasn't everyday Nudge got upset. "This means Fang didn't _mean_ to pick on you. He liked you alot back then- he was going to ask you out to his end of year prom."

"So why didn't he?" I asked indignantly.

Nudge gave me a disbelieving look, "You don't remember? Cause I do. He came over to you about three months before the dance after school, with Iggy and I – I was helping them babysit Gazzy, Iggy's little bother. They both apologized to you, and Fang asked you if you wanted to go to the dance with him. You were dumbfounded at the apology, and I think you almost smiled. But when he brought up the dance, you switched. Your face went red; you flipped him off and called him all the names under the sun. I think you were about to shove him, but JJ held you back. Even Tessa, one of the nicest girls at the school, gave us a dirty look and the middle finger, before walking away."

The memory came back to me. It was ages ago, and I had decided to forget it, by clumping it together with the rest of my high-school jibes. I think it was the first one I reacted the most to... because Fang never did the teasing, only the laughing- and when he had done that, I tried as hard as I could to forget.

"So... his apology and the invite were real?"

Nudge nodded. "I didn't bring it up, because when we first met, you told me that you had put high-school behind you and you '_didn't gave a shit about all those assholes'._ You seemed so nice that I didn't want to risk screwing up our friendship over asking you about it-"

_Grrrrl._

She stopped mid-sentence and smiled, "I'm starving. Can we go down to the kitchen?"

I nodded and walked to the door. Just before I opened it, Nudge spoke again. "Fang still fancies you." I turned around. "He's only rude to you, because of what happened that day. He left high-school with a sour image of you, and the hate had built up. Even still, Iggy told me that he used to ask about you every once in a while. He knew me and you were room-mates, and that me and Iggy were corresponding and he was the one who _wanted_ to come down here."

Now I was slightly shocked.

"He still likes you Max, he just doesn't know how to act around you. He liked you for all those years and you turned him down. I know what he did wasn't right, but he was young then. You guys are nearly adults now, and I know it was stupid of him to come back here again and act like a... bad person," I smiled at how she avoided the right word, "but he doesn't know what to do. He was rude at the beginning because he had convinced himself he didn't like you- but I guess he kind of contradicted himself by offering that we meet up. You know that party a couple of weeks ago, when you got totally smashed... and you kissed Fang?"

I grimaced, "Don't remind me."

She smiled, "You know we went to that Waffle House afterwards?"

I nodded.

"That was the first time Fang realised you didn't write the poem."

"You're kidding me?" I said with disbelief. "All these years and he just found out?"

"Yeah. It was also the first time he admitted he might still had feelings for you."

My eyebrows shot up so high, they almost flew off my head, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I'm your _best friend_ Max," she vexed, tapping her chest as she stressed the two words out. "I know you're tender on this subject so I'm not exactly going to lie to you, am I?"

I found sense in her comment and I nodded. "But he said he might have feelings for me. How am I supposed to trust what you say when it could be like Chinese whispers? Maybe Iggy heard it wrong, and Fang said he had no feelings for me at all?"

Nudge shook her head, "A couple of days ago, Fang went to Iggy and told him how much he still liked you. He said the only reason he came here was because he felt guilty about all the teasing, and wanted to make up for it by 'getting to know' you and trying to find a way to make it up to you."

This made me even more surprised, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"And what about Iggy, does he mind that you're spreading information to the ear's it probably was never meant to reach?"

She rolled her eyes, "I really think you should- Aw, man, my stomach hurts. I think I got a cramp." She clutched her stomach tightly, scowling.

_Grrrl_

I smiled, "I think we've tortured you enough. Let's go to the kitchen."

She sighed, standing up straight again, and rubbing her stomach. "Fine, then," she mumbled under her breath, shaking her head.

_What was wrong now?_

We walked across the hallway quietly.

For some reason, as my hand touched the kitchen door handle, I started to feel drowsy- it was serious déjà-vu. It reminded me of the feeling I would get as I walked into the sophomore's classroom to deliver a note while I was still a freshmen, and he was there.

It was the exact same position, except we were around six years older, and I was walking into a kitchen, not a crowded classroom.

I stepped back, feeling shaken.

"What's wrong, Max?"

"I don't feel like going in there. I'm going to my room to do some more work; I'll talk to you later."

She looked surprised by my sudden change of mind. She didn't understand that when I walked in there, I wouldn't find the man she described, but an adolescent sitting there moodily, picking at his food.

She nodded, "Okay. I'll pop in after I've finished eating."

I nodded and swivelled round on the heel of my foot, walking into the bedroom. I plonked down onto the chair, and just before I kicked the door shut, I caught sight of Nudge staring at me sympathetically, and sending me a small smile. I returned the gesture, and went to my work table.

* * *

><p>I was starting my second year of university. My partying had died down over the summer; the affairs with my father had dispersed into thin air. Life was good. I had friends, a fancy apartment that I was sharing with my best friend, and I was doing great in school. Why was I so upset and confused then? The second year summer was supposed to be more studious. But in fact, I was doing less that the last year- Of course, I've done my coursework- but I have more work to do. Instead, I'm sitting in my room, earphones in, chewing a pen, and the word document on my laptop is blank.<p>

I had read in a book once, that there was a _fine line between love and hate_, and I was afraid to admit that even though he had only started being nice to me, I had found myself inching closer to that line. His lips on mine had been the last straw. I'm a female, and he's a male. I'm sure it's only a physical attraction, but I can't help but feel upset when he's not speaking to me and acting like we don't know each other.

He was a big part of my younger years- my first real crush, and my first heart-break. The way he's pretending like we had only just met made me feel like he was erasing all my memories and cackling softly all the while. Sure, high-school was tough. My mother went six feet under, and my father went mad, but I had to admit, I had good times.

It had taken a week to realise that maybe I actually still harboured feelings for him- why else would I be upset? I even went to the extreme of consulting Nudge. Why did I feel this way? I always thought that you could fall in and out of love- are you really always stuck with the same person all the time?

Now that it felt like he wasn't there, I was hopping on a wall with one leg. One side is emotions, excitement, him, and the possibility of love... the other was a simple side- relaxation, normality, and repetition of all the good things.

I felt myself tilting to one side, but I wasn't sure which one. All I knew was that my heart was beating quicker, and I felt like I was about to fall.

* * *

><p>"Hey Fang," Nudge said cheerily, walking past him and lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He nodded back to her in acknowledgement. "Why so glum?"<p>

He looked up at her, and shrugged. "I spoke with Iggy last night."

Nudge turned away from the kitchen cupboard, grabbing a tub of nutella and smiled, "I know he's an idiot, but just talking to him can't dampen your mood this much, right?"

He chuckled a little, "No, I hadn't finished."

"Oh. Go on then."

He stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets, "We both agreed that maybe it was time to leave."

_Thud. _The nutella bottle slammed onto the counter. "You what? You guys can't-"

"Wait. Give me a chance to speak. Iggy's staying for the last couple of weeks. I meant only _I'm_ leaving."

* * *

><p><em>Don't have the time to edit, so if you don't like it, tough! I honestly do hope you liked it, though :)<em>

_I seriously want to move to Australia when I'm older._

_Thanks for reading? Could we try and get 615 reviews? PLEASE?_

_Reason for not being on here; I'm not sure there are any-more good fan fictions on here... all I see are the newbie one's that are kind of cheesy (lol, I'm not saying mine are any better... it's just from a READER's point of view) I can't seem to find any decent ones. Don't like Maximum Ride as much (you know the next one's called 'Nevermore'?) and I also do other stuff :p I also feel as if my writing has changed- for better or worse, not too sure? Oh yeah, Max is slightly OOC for this Fan-fiction. Bye-Bye._

_This chapter smelt like poo,_

_ a pooey present from me to you._

_But still, all the same, the only thing _you_ can do,_

_ to wish me a** happy birthday** is _

**REVIEW?**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I know it's bad of me, but I only got like 7 reviews for the chapter- and practically none of my usual people reviewed. That's why I don't update on Saturdays. PLEASE REVIEW?_**

_Hi everyone. I'm so glad you guys shared my opinion with that thing. It absolutely disgusted me, but I've taken it down. That stuff happens all the time, I know. But it just upset me a little more than usual because I actually watched it. Anyways, it's really short, but that's because the next one has to be long. I haven't edited it, sorry! IDNOMR_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Fang," Nudge greeted cheerily, walking past him and lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He nodded back to her in acknowledgement. "Why so glum, chum?"<em>

_He looked up at her, and shrugged. "Well, I spoke with Iggy last night."_

_Nudge turned away from the kitchen cupboard, grabbing a tub of nutella and smiled. "I know he's an idiot, but just talking to him can't dampen your mood this much..."_

_He chuckled a little, "No, I hadn't finished."_

_"Oh. Go on then."_

_He stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets, "We both agreed that maybe it was time to leave."_

_Thud. The nutella bottle slammed onto the counter. "You what? You guys can't-"_

_"Wait. Give me a chance to speak. Iggy's staying for the last couple of weeks. I meant only I'm leaving."_

Nudge's eyes widened, "Why though?"

"Come on, Nudge." Fang sighed. "We all know why. I don't feel comfortable here... Plus, a couple of friends live in Longview, I'll stay with them until Iggy's ready to leave."

Nudge sighed, "Please don't be like that, Fang. Things will get better. Can't you stick it out a little bit longer?" She brought up her hand and made a small gesture with her forefinger and thumb.

"... I'm sorry, Nudge." he shrugged and gave her a apologetic smile. "I just don't feel welcome here any-more."

Fang sat down on the kitchen stool and rested his chin in his hands, while Nudge leant back on the table counter. They stayed that way in silence for a while.

"I was only upset with you for a little while," Nudge said softly, looking sad. "I used to fight with you all the time back in high-school. You're like a brother to me, Fang-"

Fang rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You and I both know you aren't the person I'm talking about."

She relaxed from her stiff pose and let her head hang. "Please don't go? It'll be much more fun, I promise. Longview is a two hours drive away, and there's always crazy traffic on the roads. You won't be able to hang around with us as much."

Fang sighed deeply, "I don't mean to offend you or anything, but that's why I'm going there. At the moment, I feel like even if Longview was ten _minutes_ away, I wouldn't really have any intentions of coming back here. I like this place, and I had a lot of fun over the past few weeks, so thanks. But honestly I don't want to spend the rest of my summer here. I can't seem to get anything right while I'm here. Plus, I have some medical revision to do. I can't afford to be wasting my time."

Nudge stared at him with pleading eyes. "But you said you did all your coursework and cleared all your work so that you could come down here."

He shrugged, "I did. But I'm not going to stand around here feeling inferior and upset, when I could be doing something useful, am I?"

"I'm such a shitty host." Nudge's eyes started to water. "Have we really made you feel that uncomfortable?"

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Nah, it's my fault for cocking everything up. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Please?" She asked one more time. "Please stay. You're like my family, Fang. I'd feel so guilty."

"Well, don't. It's not your fault. No matter what you say, I'm leaving," he said firmly letting go.

"When are you leaving then?" she asked quietly, looking upset.

"I'm not packed and I need to go out and buy some gifts, but I agreed to go to a Baptism in Longview in two days. I think I'll buy souvenirs and pack today... So I think i'll leave tomorrow."

Nudge gasped, "So soon? I thought you would at least stay another three or four days."

"No can do. I already agreed I would help out with the Baptism. He won't forgive me if I don't make it- they're planning on making me the godfather."

"Aww," Nudge cooed, forgetting the true topic for a second. "What's the little sweetie's name?"

He smiled, "Maria Anna-belle Pereira. I had declined their invite last month and last night when I had decided to leave, I already had intentions to go back to campus... but then her father called up and asked if I wanted to be the Godfather even though I couldn't go. I accepted their invitation and they invited me to stay till the end of summer. I'll be taking a taxi there-"

"No!" Nudge exclaimed, grasping onto his hand. "Please, at least let one of us drive you there?"

Fang thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure? Because the only way ill get in is if I book a railway ticket in advance. I have to book a ticket now, so if you cant drop me off, I won't be able to go."

"I promise one of us will take you," Nudge said seriously, clasping her hands together.

"Are you sure, Nudge? Because I can't afford to miss this."

"I'm absolutely sure."

He smiled at her, "Thank-you... you'll be saving me a couple of bucks too."

She smiled and gave him another hug, "Sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

"Max wouldn't agree, though," Iggy whispered into Nudges ear, as Fang crouched down across the room and started examining some baby toys. "She hates him at the moment."

Nudge and Iggy were walking around the High-street with Fang, helping him buy a gift for his soon-to-be God-daughter.

Nudge scowled, "She doesn't hate him, Iggy... She looked so upset when I told her he's leaving. I think she wants to apologize, but doesn't know how to do it. This would be the perfect opportunity. They can't ignore each other for over _two hours_!"

Iggy tapped his chin with a slender finger, "You so have a point."

"So..." Nudge drawled excitedly. "Should we do it, then?"

Iggy looked down at his girlfriend and smiled, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her close. "Sure... but if your plan goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

Nudge giggled giddily, "I don't mind. So what's our excuse for not being able to drop him off?"

"How about you pretend to have a headache?"

Nudge rolled her eyes and slapped him round the back of the head, "That wouldn't stop _you_ from taking him, would it?"

"Oh yeah..." he said stupidly, scratching his head. "Why don't we buy some tickets?"

"Tickets for what?"

Iggy shrugged. "A basketball tournament, or a play?"

"We can't get a basketball ticket this late, and there are no four 'o'clock showings at the Seattle Rogue Theatre."

They both sighed and looked around in thought.

"How about..." Nudge whispered, "You come and meet my family?"

Iggy flinched a little. "Your family?" he asked dryly, "Really, Nudge?"

Nudge smiled nervously, "Yeah... it's been a while since you came round - you were a Senior last time. Maybe this time you can put a lid on all the jokes and be a little more serious? Maybe they'll like you bit more."

He laughed, "Well... if that's what you want, it's worth a try."

Nudge grinned at him, "Well then, I guess this means Max and Fang are going to be going on a little journey together."

"Yeah, and they'll be using _your_ precious car."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, it was short and I don't know if it had mistakes. My first chapter was really cheesy so I re-made it (no point in going back and re-reading it, because it's still the same, just less cheesy).<em>

_I want a Beta. Could someone please copy my chapters onto a Word Document and edit them? Then they can just PM me, and send them over. I don't have the time to send all the chapters one by one. It's okay if you don't have the time to, and if you are willing to do it, there's no need to ask, just go ahead and edit._

_I know you may have already reviewed this chapter, since you must have commented on the bullying video. But you guys asked me for an update, so I would really apreiciate it if you would review on another chapter, or do an anonymous review?_

_It's going to snow this week ^_^ I hope I don't have school ._

_Thanks for reading. Have a good week end :) ... AND REVIEW!_

_P.S. Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes, it was great- just curious, how old do you think I am?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of annoyed that I didn't get many review for the last chapter- it was just a filler, but I would still appreciate if you gave me a little feedback. IDNOMR_

* * *

><p>I sighed, grabbing his small bag and rolling it down the cobbled path. "Have you packed everything, Fang?" I asked politely, sending him a forced smile as I struggled to drag his lousy suitcase along. <em>Why couldn't Iggy do this?<em>

"Err," he looked at me and shrugged, crouching to the ground and picking up his two other suitcases. "I'm not completely sure yet. Can I go back up stairs and take a quick rain check?" He chucked the suitcases in the back of Nudge's car and dusted his hands off, looking at me expectantly.

I nodded, wondering why he was even bothering to ask. If we were in this situation a couple of weeks back, he would've shoved my politeness back in my face and walked back into the house.

As soon as he turned away, my cheery expression dropped and I looked on moodily as he ran back into the house and jumped up the stairs, two at a time.

"Do I really have to do this?" I mumbled to myself angrily, scowling as I leant against Nudge's expensive red car. I groaned and raised my head to the stormy sky. It was the middle of summer, and yet it looked like a rainstorm was coming on. How typical... I was just about to get a proper care-free summer vacation, and the rain was going to ruin it. Can you believe there are only_ two and a half weeks left_?

I stared at the clouds and tucked my hands into my jean pockets. For some reason, this summer was the worst of the lot. It was like the weather changed according to my mood and my feelings- These days it was never hot, only mild, humid and rainy. The air felt damp and moist, and it felt like a rainy day in September.

As soon as I closed my eyes, a voice shouted angrily a couple of metres away. "Max!"a shrilly voice shouted angrily. My eyes flew open. "Get off my car. What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing!"

I quickly lowered my gaze to see Nudge in a beautiful yellow summer dress and a white cardigan- she looked so sophisticated with her curled hair neatly pinned back with a butterfly clip. She just had to ruin it with her stance; she was standing there like a mother, her hip cocked to the side with a hand resting on it, and a disapproving look.

Usually, I would comply to her orders, but this time I stayed where I was. "No," I replied, firm and stubborn, looking to the side.

"Max," she said softly, with an underlying warning tone. "I said, _get off_."

"Well, you're the one forcing me on this trip; and if I didn't feel bad that he would miss the baptism, and if the fact that a couple of hours in a car with him hadn't meant I would have a clear summer vacation, I definitely wouldn't have agreed. So no, I will not get off your car- It _is_ mine for the next six hours, after all."

Nudge rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Six hours? It takes you two and a bit to get there, and two and a bit to get back- it would be five hours, tops."

"What about the crazy midday traffic? And the fact that I want to eat?" I looked at her darkly, "Despite what I may have lead you to believe, I am human."

Nudge sighed, "Fine. Six hours- and honestly, Max. I _really_ appreciate what you're doing, but if there's so much as bloody scratch on that car, you're moving _out_." I knew she didn't mean it seriously and wouldn't have the heart to do it either, but the fact that she even said it meant she really treasured that chunk of nuts, bolts and gasoline.

I grinned, stepping forward and brushing myself off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, how's Iggy holding up? I heard that last time he met your parents, they didn't seem to approve."

Nudge laughed, "He seems to be pretty scared. But can you really blame my parents? He _farted_ at the dinner table and then cracked a joke about it ."

I jokingly recoiled. "And you still like him?" I asked with mock disbelief.

"He was really nervous back then...I guess it was kind of cute."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I'm really glad you two got together- I think you are the least suited people in the world... but I don't know why, you just... suit."

"Thanks," she replied, grinning at me so hard it looked like she couldn't stop even if she wanted too. "It means alot."

We both walked over the brick separator wall and sat on it silently, kicking our legs.

I felt it was the perfect time for a confrontation.

"Nudge?" I asked calmly, smiling at her.

She turned and looked at me, smiling, before talking in a dramatic voice, "Yes, Max? What can I do for you?"

I sighed over dramatically, "I know you didn't, but it seems like you planned this all out..."

She looked at me weirdly, "Planned what out?"

I sighed dramatically again, studying my fingernails. "It's just, it feels like you organised to meet your parents on purpose just so that I would be stuck in the car with him."

"Uh, I would never do that..."

I looked up to see Nudge staring at me nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't- I burst into laughter. "Do you think I'm some sort of idiot, Nudge? We've known each-other for years now- we bloody live together. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Huh?"

"It's _so_ obvious you set this all up."

Her eyes widened and her legs stopped kicking. "How did you find out? You're not angry are you?" she asked desperately, biting her lip.

"To be honest, I'm kind of grateful, y'know? I don't want him to leave on a sour note... it's not right- well, that, and the fact that it would be on my conscience for a long time."

Nudge rolled her eyes, "That's a great frame of mind to be thinking in, Max."

I laughed at her sarcasm, "No, but really, I'll say sorry some time during the ride. We probably won't become best buddies, but I'm sure we can leave on good terms- and when I say good terms, I mean genuine good terms- not robotic greetings and ignoring each-other. Plus... this would be the fifth time you've let me drive your car."

She chuckled and gave me a light punch on the arm, resting her head on my shoulder, "You're like a sister to me, Max. You know that, don't you?"

I laughed and nodded, opening my mouth to say something else, "Yeah, and you're like a... Wait, what was that?"

A wet object hit the top of my head. "Oh please, _please_ don't let it rain_"_, I whispered, pleading with the unknown forces of the universe.

And of course, when I looked up, another wet object splashed onto my cheek, followed by another, and another.

_Why did I have to jinx it?_ I thought wryly as droplets of rain began to fall down and splash onto the ground.

"Rain," Nudge gasped.

I scowled and jumped up from the wall, "God dammit. I hate the rain." I pulled at my hair helplessly.

"If it's any consolation, Iggy and I have to walk in the rain. Although, If it gets heavy, we'll have to get a taxi."

I raised my eyebrows, "So why don't you take the car, and let Fang book a taxi?"

"No," Nudge said firmly, "I promised one of us would take him, and a drive to Longview would be more than _sixty pounds_."

I rolled my eyes again, "For goodness sake... you and your bloody morals. Now get inside before your hair gets wet, it'll go wild and frizzy and you'll get upset. I'm saving Iggy from the trauma."

I shook my head with contempt and ran back over to the car, using my hands as an umbrella as the rain started to fall quicker. I quickly pulled up my hoodie and loaded the last bag into the boot, slamming it shut- Fang still wasn't out yet.

I ran around the side of the car and unlock it, opening the door and jumping inside. "Stupid boy," I muttered, cranking up the heating and pulling my hood off. At first it was just a light drizzle, gentle pitter-pats, but they had now begun to fall harder.

Nudge had already ran back into the house, and Iggy- who was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a flannel shirt- was now standing at the doorway, sweating and talking to Fang. They looked quite sad and serious as they performed the ritual of a 'man hug', and I felt just as guilty as I did before, when Nudge told me he was leaving. They thumped each other on the back- they didn't need anything overly dramatic since they would be back at University together in a couple of weeks.

I wound down the window, about to tell him to hurry up, but then I realised Nudge still hadn't said goodbye. The pitter-patter of rain hit Nudge's leather seats- did you know water ruins leather?- and I tried my best to wipe it up using her expensive box of tissues on the back-seat. Yes, I know I could just wind the window back up, but I want to hear their good-byes.

Nudge's eyes watered as she began to speak. "You idiot," she said, punching him hard on the arm and then flinching because it hurt, "you never even let me plan a good-bye party!"

The truth was, unless Iggy and Fang stay best friends, and Nudge and Iggy's probable long-distance relationship stay strong, she would never meet him in the flesh again- Her eyes watered as a she went up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a tight hug. They exchanged a few more words, before Fang pointed at the car and grabbed a small bag off the floor, "I've got to go. Maxine- Uh, I mean Max, is waiting."

Nudge gave him a sad last hug as he stepped outside. "You're always welcome here, okay?" she called sadly.

He nodded and smiled, placing the small carrier bag he was holding above his head to shelter himself from the rain. "Good luck meeting the parents, man," he called to Iggy, giving them both a short wave.

He quickly ran over to the car and opened it- I quickly grabbed all the tissues I used to wipe the seat, right before he jumped inside. The rain was caught on his eyelashes and hair; he seemed to look so innocent that it angered me.

"What took you so long?" I asked in frustration. "You spent fifteen minutes looking for that?" I looked pointedly at the small, wet bag in his hands and then back up at his face.

He looked shocked and then it hit me like a ten ton truck.

_Oh shit, _I thought frantically. I totally forgot we were supposed to be acting all 'stiff'.

"Oi!" Nudge shouted from back inside the house. I leant forward and looked at her, feeling grateful for the distraction. "Shut the bloody window, you'll ruin my leather seats! Oh, and have a save trip!"

His shock completely wore off and he turned to the side and wound up the window. I looked straight ahead, feeling nauseous as I inserted he key into the ignition and the car roared to life. I swore under my breath as I panicked, and realised I had completely forgotten how to start the car- I felt the urge to impress him with my driving skills, but I took my driving test half a year ago, and I hadn't even had that much practice.

"Are you okay?" he asked after two minutes. My head jerked to the side. Fang was sitting there calmly, watching me, and looking the tiniest bit concerned. "You look kind of pale," he said gruffly, pointing to my face.

Nudge and Iggy were watching us, wondering why we hadn't started the car and left yet.

"I'm fine," I replied nervously, racking my brains on how to start the car.

"Do you want _me_ to drive?"

"No," I snapped back angrily, frustrated with myself, "I'm fine."

To my surprise, he rolled his eyes and muttered darkly, "Well, it didn't look like it."

In that moment, it felt like I had just let out a breath I had been holding in for the past week. Just like that, it all came rushing back to me, and I felt an adrenaline rush.

I pulled the joystick back, and to the right onto reverse, flipped the indicator on, and flicked on he screen wipers. I smiled to myself happily before pressing down on the accelerator with my food and backing out of the drive.

We waved goodbye to Nudge and Iggy and I grinned as I cruised down the avenue. I probably will never have the luxury of driving such a grand car when I'm older, but it's nice to enjoy it while I can.

I drove for about two minutes, with Fang looking outside the window, until he decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry for answering back like that," he said sincerely. "I'm still so used to it- but don't worry, I'll be out of your hair in a couple of hours."

"Mmm," I replied, nodding my head and not knowing what to say. "Yeah."

"I just can't believe they already had something planned,"he sighed, leaning on the window ledge. "Thanks for dropping me off, though. I honestly didn't think you would take me- I really appreciate it."

I may as well start trying to be friends now then, eh? "It's no problem," I replied nicely, flashing him a small smile. I still couldn't resist adding something else on, the art of sarcasm ran through my blood. "But it's still nice to know you think so much of me, Fang."

I was surprised when he chuckled. I hadn't heard his laugh in quite a while, and I couldn't stop my heart from beating a little quicker. "Hey, you know how it is, Max. It's hard to get out of addictive habits."

I surprised myself by laughing back. Maybe it was the fact that I was _trying_ to be his friend.

"Anyway," I started, as I pulled onto the motorway. "Are you excited about being a Godfather?"

He nodded and smiled, and _again_, my heart began to thump a little harder than before. It was a smile that reminded me why I first started to like him back in High-school- yes, its a fact- most, if not all teenagers crushes start with the physical attraction. "Of course. Do you know who the father is?"

I shook my head, "No. Should I?"

Fang shrugged, "He went to high-school with us, but didn't go to University so that he could inherit his Dad's mechanic garage in Longview."

I shook my head again, "Uh, Nobody comes to mind."

He chuckled to himself, "Than again, maybe it's best that you don't know."

I racked my brains, trying to find one of Fang's old High-school friends that I didn't like that had a Dad who worked as a Mechanic. As I thought, the car in front of us rumbled to a halt, ergo, so did ours. The rain was pouring down heavily, and the screen-wipers were wiping every alternate second. Even through the harsh rain, I could make out the glowing warning sign. '_ACCIDENT AHEAD, EXPECT SEVERE DELAY'S_'.

_What the shit?_ You've gotta be kidding me. _Severe delays_?

Without thinking, I quickly clicked open the door.

"Max?" Fang asked in confusion. "The car's still running. What the...?"

I put one foot outside and stood up- in milliseconds, I could feel the water pounding down on my head. A couple of seconds was enough time to see the long line of cars leading into the distance. I couldn't even see the accident.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, just as the car behind me honked twice. I turned on my heel and glared at the little Ford Focus behind us.

"What the heck do you want me to do?" I screamed angrily at the driver of about seventeen. I was steaming, and I had to resist the urge to flip him off as I gave him my best 'go die' smile and angrily jumped back into the car. I was shivering.

I angrily turned the key and took it out, hearing the rumble of the car's exhaust die down. I was wet and annoyed.

"Shit," I cried, slamming my damp palm against the steering wheel. "This is just what we need."

"What is it?" Fang asked, squinting through the pouring rain. His eyebrows were raised as he saw the warning sign. "Oh," he said belatedly, leaning back in his chair. "It can't be that bad. Turn the car back on."

"Not that bad?" I asked angrily. "There's a line of cars for a mile ahead and I think I need to take a piss!"

He looked at me weirdly before he began to smile... and then chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I started outside the window and mumbled to myself, "Idiot."

He laughed a little more. "Is is my fault that there's roadworks? Am I supposed to take you to the toilet before every journey? You're nineteen now, Max, I think you can go by your self."

I rolled my eyes, "Some help you are."

He laughed even harder, "Don't you think you're being unreasonable? How am I supposed to help you? Push the cars along?"

"Mm."

He smiled at me- A genuine smile. I surprised myself when my breathing hitched up a notch. "Why don't you turn the local radio on?" he offered.

"What's the point?"

He shrugged, "Why don't you tune into the local radio and see what's going on."

I grimaced at his okay-ish idea, "Fine."

I pressed the knob and flicked through all the channels, until I found one with a good signal- a female voice blared out of Nudge's surround speakers.

"_- terrible car crash between a van and three cars on the M16. A young man of 19 was proved positive for a drink driving test and has come out of the crash alive and well, apart from a couple of scratches and some trauma. The Ford Fiesta belonging to the young man ploughed into a Fed-ex van at exactly 4.37pm, which then twisted and crashed into two other cars. Two deaths have been proved positive, but the Medics are struggling to find the identities of the young woman and man. Medics and the fire department are still struggling to break through the other cars windows, as one bug, a mini cooper, has been crushed. Severe delays, a probable two hour wait, more or less. Tune in later for more information._"

Fang and I shared a sombre look. "Oh," I said belatedly, feeling disgusted. Sure, I was upset about the two hour wait, but I would be a sick, ice cold bitch if I didn't feel bad for those people and their families.

We waited in silence for a couple of minutes, before I started to cough; I can't believe I'm catching a cold. I was soaked to the bone, I didn't bring a jacket- Nudge's car had amazing heating- I need a piss, and I was in a car with a guy who seemed to not give a shit. If what Nudge had said before was true, he wasn't showing it. I continued to stare out the window, feeling upset.

I was about to switch the heating up a notch, when a warm, dry item fell on my lap.

I looked down. On my lap, was a clean, white bathroom towel. Of course, my initial thoughts were, _Eh? What the hell is this? _but then I realised.

I looked up at Fang who was stretched across the seat and was reaching into the back of the car (he had opened the boot from the passenger seat). He was digging around in one of his bags. Well, surprise, surprise.

"Uh, Thanks," I mumbled, involuntarily blushing. _Maybe he did give a shit_.

He turned around and smiled at me. Again, my heart started to beat a little quicker, and my breath hitched up a notch. "Dry yourself quickly, otherwise that cough will get worse."

_Who knew he was such a gentleman_? It wasn't like I had tried to talk to him before anyways, though. I had spent all this time trying to hate him. Sure, I knew the basics- He was born on the 3rd of September, his middle name was 'Oliver', he was twenty-one and he was... _very_ physically attractive. But, beyond high-school like, I didn't know anything. What was he doing now? What did he want to be?

"Max, you're supposed to wipe yourself with that," I turned to see Fang staring at me expectantly.

"Uh," I started again, feeling stupid. "It's white."

He smirked, before he turned away and carried on rummaging though his stuff. "Well done, Max. I'm glad you know your colours."

I rolled my eyes, snapping out of the little trance. _Way to go there, buddy. You almost had me going there._ "I mean," I said irritatedly, "I'm going to dirty it."

He laughed, "It's no problem. I'll wash it later."

I smiled to myself and brought the towel up to wipe my face. I couldn't help thinking it, it was the truth- It smelt like _him_. I felt like I was back in high-school as I breathed in the strong, musky scent. Back when I was a freshman and he was a Sophomore; when I used to pass him in the hallways. I can't believe he still uses the same cologne.

_God dammit, what the hell was I doing?_ In realisation, I quickly brought it away from my face and began to wipe the back of my neck, and pat my clothes dry.

"What are you still searching for?" I asked, covering up the uneasiness of my voice.

He looked at me clothes pointedly. "There's no point in drying yourself off if you're going to stay in those damp clothes, is there? If we're going to stay here for two hours, you're bound to get sick."

I felt my face heat up, and a smile smile appear on my face. To hide it, I looked down at myself. As a matter of fact, I _was_ quite wet. Even though I had used the towel, I was still shivering, and my jeans, shirt, cardigan and underwear were sticking to my body and making me itchy. I only just realised how bloody uncomfortable I was.

I was _so_ glad I didn't wear that white blouse that Nudge had almost forced on me. Even though my tee shirt was red, I had wrapped my wet cardigan around myself tightly just encase anything could be seen through.

"You know," Fang said, retracting himself from the back, and sitting back on the chair. "I'm trying to help you. The least you could do is take off that wet cardigan- it's only making things worse, y'know."

I rolled my eyes, trying to think up an excuse. "I'm cold," I replied bitterly.

Before you expect him to get even more chivalrous by taking off his jacket, he couldn't- he couldn't because he wasn't wearing a jacket. And trust me, I don't think I would be able to take it if he took off his shirt.

"Here," he thrust some clothes into my hands, averting his eyes. Was it me, or did I see his olive coloured cheeks tint pink? "Nudge's windows are tinted, and I'll turn away. Just change, okay?"

I smiled. He had given me a T-shirt, and a pair of shorts. _What if he peeped though?_ I couldn't resist protesting- If I willingly took all my clothes off a couple of inches away from him... well, that wouldn't be good at all. I started to complain,"But-"

He cut me off, shaking his head with contempt. "Quit being stubborn, Maxine."

...

I paused and stared, but it took him a while to realise his mistake.

"Shit. S-sorry, I meant Max."

I bit my lip and nodded, "It's fine. Turn around, then."

He swivelled around in the seat and settled his chin on his hands. I quickly took off my cardigan and hooked it in the parting between us, just encase he glimpsed anything in the side-mirrors.

While I got to work getting undressed, everything was silent- except the pitter patter of rain on the windows and the rustling of clothes. I could see the goosebumps on my arms and legs.

I quickly shrugged on his shirt, and shuffled into his trousers. I couldn't help but pause for a moment. His smell overpowered me.

The blush rose to my cheeks. I couldn't let him see me now- that would be embarrassing as hell. I turned and looked out the window. I caught myself in the side-mirror, and my heart just about skipped a beat. _Isn't this what I had wanted for so many years? To be next to Fang? To be wearing his clothes?_

I make myself sick.

"Are you okay, Max?" he asked after a minute of silence.

I nodded , even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

There was a rustling noise, "I'm sorry about them bring short-sleeved. I didn't really pack for bad weather."

"It's fine," I replied, laughing a little breathlessly.

_You've gotta be shitting me. After four years, how could his smell affect me like this?_

I massaged my temples and tried to lower the sound of my breathing.

... "Max? Can I turn around now?"

He was obviously getting suspicious.

I don't know why I did it, but I quickly glanced at the rear-view mirror, checking to see if I looked okay. Once I was sure, I took a deep breath, running my hands through my hair,"Sure. Go ahead."

I unhooked the cardigan, my damp clothes piled in my hands, just as he turned around.

He raised his eyebrows, and I swear, for a second, there was a look of utter shock, and a grin on his face. Now, there was just a small smile playing on his lips. "Are you still cold, then?"

I shook my head, no.

"Good."

He gently took the clothes from my hands, and tossed them onto the backseat. I don't know why, but it felt like he was trying not to touch me.

"Here," he brought his sleeping bag out, and started to unravel it. "We're here for the next couple of hours, we might as well get comfortable.

I couldn't stop the smile, and this time, I didn't mind if he saw.

* * *

><p><em>Valentines special! Hope you guys had a good day, any special, cute stories?<em>

_I just did this now (: No time for edit's. I might (probably not) run through this later. I wasn't going to update for a while because I was annoyed that I didn't get many reviews. But y'know, it was my holiday, and I was feeling nice. I'm planning to end this in five or six chapters, more or less! And yes, I am threatening you. If you don't tell me how you felt, I'm not updating the next chapter. Mean, huh? Yeah, you can now call me the Ice Cold Bitch. ICB for short._

_See you guys soon (possibly)? Is it so hard to press that button down there?_

_**REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Uh, according to a review, it seems that the last book has come out? I didn't even know it's name- I literally just found out! O.o Hahaha. Anyway, if you haven't read my last posts, or you're new to my story... Please note that I kind of lost interest in the book series (after he screwed up Angel and pretty much every book after STWAOES). Despite this, I think I will eventually get around to reading 'Nevermore' so go ahead and tell me whether you liked it or didn't, but please, don't give me any spoilers! Thank-you... and I hope you enjoy reading_

* * *

><p>"So how are you holding up in College?" I asked amiably, pulling the sleeping bag up my body and tucking it beneath my chin. "I hear you're doing Medicine." Small talk- we were getting somewhere.<p>

He watched me for a few seconds and shrugged, before staring out the window. "It gets tough, like you probably already know. The work load can be a bit too much to handle at times, but I'm trying my best to get through it."

I smiled, finally relaxing. "Mm, especially with a friend like Iggy with you..."

He shook his head and smiled to himself. "Tell me about it. I almost failed last year because of him- he wouldn't let me balance my work and social life out, and I ended up partying the night before an exam. I was absolutely shit-faced."

"Well, that's Iggy for you."

I smiled at him, and turned the radio back on, switching the station so that we could listen to some music.

...

_Ten minutes later._

The silence wasn't as awkward as I'd presumed it would be, but it was okay. The Radio started to become static-ish due to the rain, so we ended up switching it off.

Even though it wasn't bad just sitting like this, I was going mad trying to find something to talk about.

I barely knew much about him, yet I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to bring up a topic he would find boring.

Just as I was about to start talking about the Olympics - yes, the Olympics- he released a loud breath of air and turned to me, staring me straight in the eye.

I raised my eyebrows and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, struggling on what to do. "...What is it?" He was staring at me with that look. The look he gave me before he kissed me.

He immediately averted his gaze before taking another deep breath.

"I think we should sort this- us- out, Max," he said firmly, staring at the dashboard. "I can't take this, and I don't want to leave without things fixed."

I was mortified._ I wanted a talk, but not this early! _We probably had four hours to go until we reached- what if our 'talk' ended up bad? Would I have to suffer through the angry silence?

Instead of disagreeing completely, I looked back at him and gave a small, uncertain shake of the head. "Me neither.."

"Well..." It immediately went awkward. "Anything you want to say?"

Neither of us wanted to be the one to start the fighting, it would give the other one leverage. Plus, I could only fight when I was angry.

I had so much to say, so much to fight about- but nothing came out.

"Uh-"

He shook his head, chuckling. "I'll start then. Can I ask you a question?"

I shrugged, turning to face him. "Fire away."

"Why did you kiss me back?"

My forehead creased as I shook my head. "Going straight for the kill? Okay, that's fine with me. I kissed you back because you practically forced me to."

"Don't lie to me, Max."

I opened my mouth, but he cut me off.

He leaned closer, his hand resting on my seat, unnervingly close to my thigh."We're talking normally Max. Can't you just try to make this work? If I didn't just cut you off there, you probably would've said something that would've ended any communication between us for the rest of this journey. Is that what you want? If it was Iggy or Nudge, you would've told the truth. Why are you being so difficult? I am trying so damn hard here- just... work with me, okay?"

I raised my eyebrows, and tried not to blush at the proximity. Why was he being so... girly? Wait, wrong word... I meant 'emotional'.

I just nodded.

"How about we ask a question each? Straight forward answers, though."

I nodded again.

"Was that poem for me?"

I thought he was already told this? I took a deep breath. "No, it wasn't. I wrote it for my English Essay. That bitch, frigid Bridget Dwyer put your name on it."

"I see," he pursed his lips.

"Why did you laugh?"

"Huh? I didn't laugh. I didn't even smile. What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "I meant when they read that poem. Why did you laugh?"

He shook his head. "I was a real dick back then. I succumbed to the peer pressure. The truth was... I really liked you."

I looked at him seriously for a second, before shaking with laughter. "Yeah... okay."

He shook his head. "Really, Max. I swear to God I did. Even ask Iggy."

"Then why were you such a prick?"

"I have no excuses," he shrugged. "I would be an outcast if I didn't laugh; I was sixteen... Popularity was up there in my top three."

"Okay, well how could you like me if you didn't even know me?" I asked, gently pushing the sleeping bag off of me. It was starting to get hot in here.

"How could _you_ like me without knowing me?"

"I asked you first."

He shrugged. "I used to see you almost every weekend. I live on the other side of Angel's road."

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh.. No, you don't. Mrs Jenners lives there."

"I meant I lived on the road across, Dawson Avenue. Our back gardens were parallel. I used to see you play with her all the time... I started liking you when we were in middle school. I was in Grade 8, you were in Grade 7."

I stared at him in shock. "_Middle School?"_

"Yeah. Unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit that you were my first proper crush."

No, I wasn't on cloud nine. I was in hell.

"You're lying."

He ran his hands through his hair. "I thought we went through this, Max."

I bit my lip. He was right.

"Well, why did YOU like me?" he asked, grinning.

"Who said I liked you?" I replied immaturely.

"C'mon, Max. We aren't idiots. We would be going through all this if we didn't have feelings for eachother."

Wow... "I liked you because you seemed liked one of the nicest dicks."

He stared at me in shock before he burst out laughing.

"I tell you how I used to watch you, and how you were my first crush... and you tell me that I'm a nice dick?"

"Correction, you aren't nice. You were the nicest."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Unbelievable."

We smiled at each-other for a few seconds, before his face went deadly serious. "I don't know you very well to be honest. I used to think I knew everything about you in High-school. The whole Poem thing kind of helped with my weird obsession with you. People were constantly telling me things about you... Knowing you liked me was great... even though the poem was a bit... weird."

I sighed. "For the last time, I didn't write the poem for you!"

He laughed, "But it was about throwing pixie dust in my eyes and magic spells?" He chuckled mocking me even more.

I was grinning, but I stopped immediately. "You remember that?"

"Of course," he said cheekily. "I used to recite it into my pillow every night."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, looking out the window.

His laughter had stopped, and by the time I had turned around, I found him leaning even closer than before, until his lips were an inch away from mine.

He didn't do anything, he just stayed there, breathing warm air across my cheek.

It felt like he was teasing me. Why wasn't he closing the distance? I so badly wanted to kiss him, but he just stayed where he was.

Finally, I couldn't take it any-more. I closed the distance myself, leaning into him as our lips connected.

It started off slow and sweet. Nothing more than a soft peck.

I wasn't sure whether he was going to pull away or not... but a simple kiss couldn't just be it. I gently wound my fingers into his shirt, pulling him closer, allowing his tongue entrance into my mouth.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, until we broke away, our chests heaving, both of us with grins plastered across our face.

Then, just when I was about to start the awkward after-chat, he said something that was still slightly shocking... even after everything.

"I know this might be a bit late... but, would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

><p><em>Uh, Hi. I would be seriously proud if there are still some old readers on here- can you mention yourselves if you are? It's been a while!<em>

_I'm sure my writing quality has taken a big dip. That's because I'm in a rush, and well, I didn't even remember the story line. I had to read my whole story again._

_Who's watching the Olympics? I sure am. So happy Usain Bolt won that race, are you? Plus... It's where I live! London, England! I didn't get any tickets though. Seriously expensive._

_What country are you guys supporting? GBR is third in the world, which is very exciting and surprising seeing as how it's so small compared to USA and China._

_I'm sorry about not updating. It's been, what? 5 months? Sorry about that. Oh, and what's this book cover stuff. If anyone wants to, they can create one for this story (: I'll probably use it._

_I've just started my summer holidays. Still have a month of free time to go! (: I only had time to write this because I have a whole week without plans! I was meant to go to Germany to see my sick aunt for the WHOLE WEEK, (I am in no way German, btw) but my PASSPORT EXPIRED. Do you know how fucking pissed I am? My cute cousins were over there- they cried when they found out I wasn't coming. Heck, I cried!_

_Oh, bejeebus. Anyways. Thanks for reading (: I would be really happy if you lot got back to me! Bad&Good comments._


	21. Goodbye :)

SKIP TO THE BOLD IF YOU DON'T GIVE A DONKEYS LEFT BUTT CHEEK FOR MY EXCUSES

Okay, It's been a while, and I'm seriously sorry... I've got exams etc. etc. (lol, I doubt anyone cares...) but this site has honestly got something wrong with it- well, at least today... or maybe it's just me.

I haven't logged in a long time, and I guess the site was trying to taunt me for it cause every time I typed out my password (lol, I had to try at least six passwords, I couldn't even remember) and other stuff, it asked me to type out those funny letters, and EVERY FUCKING TIME it said I was wrong. I was like 'WTF, I KNOW HOW TO TYPE KRQU, LET ME IN'. I had to go through the whole 'forgotten my password' thing.. and then... wait for it, matey...

...it asked my to type the squiggly letters out again. Oh, you don't even wanna know how angry I was. My little head was about to exppppplode.

Anyways...

**...I've decided that this story is going to be discontinued. **

**Thank-you for all your support that you've given me! Especially if you were a reader of my old story or were with me from the beginning! (I can't remember it's name, lol. If anyone knows, can you mention it please?)**

I'm not going to bother with all the self-pity crap... it's honestly just because...

1) I don't consider myself part of the Maximum Ride fandom any-more.

2) I didn't know where the story was going.

3) I wasn't really happy with the quality of my writing before, and I wasn't into my story enough to even try to make the quality better.

I used to absolutely HATE it when authors left their books in the middle on this site -but I guess I understand why now- so I was wondering whether or not to delete it? Cause I read a book that was amazing a few years ago, and the author decided to leave it on a cliffhanger for_ four_ years...

Please tell me whether or not to delete it, cause I'm not so sure.

This account is still hooked up to my e-mail- and probably always will be, until I change my address- so I can reply to the people who want to talk to me :) lol, but they've probably forgotten as I haven't replied in a loooong time (sorry if you're one of these people).

Thanks, again... and I'm sorry if I disapointed you.

** !**

Okay, I'm sorry about this guys... I really don't want to be annoying by re-uploading this message, but I quickly wanted to add this on.

Thanks to 'desperatelyobvious', I realise this isn't really much of a discontinued note... but kind of a goodbye, because I'm finished. I mean, I did kind of sorted out the big argument between Max and Fang... didn't I?

I know there should have been more, like the other realistic problems... I was planning on writing about them at the baptism and the first date etc.- I left a bunch of loose ties that I'm not sure how to finish, but I did manage to get them going out, and as cheesy as this may be... maybe you guys can leave the rest to your imagination? lol.

Thanks again,

Christine

x


End file.
